Jamie Snape Year 3
by Angel033
Summary: Another year brings new dangers and more secrets from the past. The Snape's struggle to be a family. Will they ever stop butting heads? What will happen with Draco and Jamie? Who is that girl that Fred is falling for? Third year of the Jamie Snape series. Also best read after reading year one and two. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Family ties

I was having a lot of fun at black manor with Aria and Uncle Moony. I got to meet Aria's Aunt Andromeda and cousin Nymphadora who told me to call her Tonks. She was the Auror for my case with the Dursleys. She was glad that I was doing well. I assured her that I was.

I was also working on my French. This past year with Tom hanging over my head and my fight with Draco I had slacked a lot on it. Since my father demanded I stay home after my trip to Aria's it wouldn't be until next year that I would be able to go to France with the Malfoys. Which was a good thing because I needed a lot of work on my French before I was ready to try it out in Paris.

Aria and I were excited for the new school year and the Marauders. I was determined to have a fun uneventful school year. Since there weren't many pranks last year we decided that we would have to make this year's really good. Also, we wanted to start the Animagus process. The first step was holding a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. We made plans to get them when we went to Diagon ally.

A few days into my stay the floo activated and Aria, Remus and I headed to the living room to greet the visitor. To our shock a girl with curly black hair and a regal face and brown eyes was standing there looking upset.

"You look just like your mum." Aria said shuddering.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me Hermione or I guess its Arabella now." Arabella said sadly.

Aria and I wrapped her in a hug. "Tell us everything." Aria demanded.

Remus seeing that Hermione needed our comfort quietly slipped from the room.

Hermione or Arabella I guess told us what happened in the past few days. After leaving the station with her parents she confronted them about being adopted. They said her adoption was legal and that her Aunt had no claim on her. What they didn't account for was the fact that Arabella is a pureblood. Since in the magical world she was stolen not placed for adoption they threw the adoption out. She was immediately placed with the Malfoys.

"It's not that they treat me bad… I just miss my parents. I won't ever see them again." Hermione said.

"Herm….. I mean Arabella I know it's hard but you still have us. No one can take us away." I said.

"Thanks. It's really hard knowing my whole life was a lie." Arabella said.

"It would be for anyone just give it some time." Aria said.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys." Hermione… Arabella said.

When she smiled I noticed she had perfect teeth. "By the way what's with the sudden appearance change?" I asked.

Arabella bit her lip. "Well when I was being checked over they found concealment charms and of course those are gone now. Do I look bad?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all Ella." I said.

"Ella?" Her.. Arabella asked.

"Well I doubt you want to be called Bella like your mum." I said shrugging.

"Most people call her Bellatrix only Aunt Cissa calls her Bella." Arabella said.

"Would you prefer Bella?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Ella is fine. Everything is going to take some getting used to." She said.

"So Ella have you met Aunt Andromeda and Nymphadora?" Aria asked.

Herm…..Arabella shook her head. This was going to take some getting used to. "They said they wanted me to start my lessons first. Narcissa is training me on pureblood history and culture. Lucius is training me in FAMILY magic." she said with distaste.

"I will probably be joining you in Narcissa's lessons. She wants to teach me too." I said.

"Really?" She asked excited. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" Arabella said.

"Maybe you can help me catch up on my French with this past year I am really behind." I said.

"I would love to." She said.

"You feeling better?" Aria asked.

Arabella nodded. She sighed. "I probably shouldn't have been as man as I was to Aunt Cissa but I just felt so angry and out of control. My whole life has been flipped upside down, and she is acting like everything is brilliant." Arabella said.

"Because to her it is. She thought you were dead. She now has a piece of her sister." I said.

"I don't want to be any part of Bellatrix! I don't want to be any part of Tom Riddle! I hate them both. They may be my mother and father but they aren't my parents. My mum and dad are the Grangers. Aunt Cissa has good intentions I am sure but she isn't my family either. She took me away from my parents if she truly cared why would she do that?" Arabella ranted.

"Ella look I know it's hard but it will get better. Aunt Cissa isn't bad I hate her husband but Aunt Cissa cares. She wants you to be her daughter. She tried to get me but she couldn't. She wants a pretty girl to dote on and groom. With Draco, he is mainly Lucius responsibility because he is the heir. Besides don't take this the wrong way but with Bellatrix and Voldy as your mother and father if something happens it's better for your parents to forget you exist." Aria said.

"You mean you think this is a kind of protection for them?" Arabella asked.

"Yea." Aria said sadly.

"I agree Voldy isn't going to give up. If he succeeds it will mean war. Your parents are better off far away from that." I said.

Arabella turned thoughtful. "You guys are right I never thought about that."

"Besides it is not like your have to instantly love Aunt Cissa. Just try to be positive and give her a chance." Aria said.

"We are always here for you. We will help you get through this." I said.

Arabella smiled. "You guys are the best sisters I could ever ask for." Arabella said smiling.

"Are you going to stay here or go back and apologize?" I asked.

Arabella sighed. "I suppose I should go back I was rather harsh." She said sadly.

"You're more that welcome here anytime." Aria said.

"We will see you soon." I said hugging her as she headed toward the floo.

"See you soon." She muttered. With one last wistful glance she headed towards the floo grabbing some powder and saying Malfoy Manor.

While we were eating dinner the Floo activated again. This time it was a certain blonde standing in the living room.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He wrapped me in a tight hug. "Hey beautiful." He whispered making me blush.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Hello cousin what brings you here?" Aria asked. With her arms crossed lazily.

"It's Arabella she makes me so mad! I mean first she insults mother. Then she runs off upsetting mother even more. Then she gives a half ass apology and locks herself back in her room." He snarled getting angry.

"Dray come on you can't expect her to just accept that her world has been turned upside down." I said.

"She should be greatful! My mother loves her like a daughter already and we have given her everything she could every want." He said heatedly.

"Draco don't be daft. This isn't about her getting enough or not getting enough. She is human and it will take time." Aria said.

"Why does she need time?" Draco asked.

I giggled. "You are so clueless." I said. "Ok let me put it this way. Lets say you suddenly found out Lucius and Narcissa adopted you. Instead of being a elite pureblood you were a muggleborn. Your muggle aunt won custody of you ripping you out of the only home you have ever known." I said.

His brows furrowed as he thought. Then he sighed. "I guess I see your point, but she could still be cordial." He said huffily.

"Just give her time." Aria said.

"Don't push her let her come to you." I said.

"AND DON'T INSULT THE GRANGERS. They are still her parents in her mind and always will be. They raised her and cared for her." Aria said.

"Just be nice Dray give her time and you will become her family to it wont happen overnight." I said remembering my current position with my father. We fought more than anything and neither of us knew each other that well. It's probably the reason he wanted me to stay home with him this summer.

"Your vacation to France should help." Aria said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah anywhere Hermione can learn." I said.

"Arabella." Draco corrected.

"Right. Going to take some getting used to." I said.

"Well I should probably get back." He said giving we a quick kiss making Aria gag and screw up her face.

"I ate do you have to do that?" She scowled.

Draco just smirked. "Of course, I do cousin. The fact that it annoys you makes it all the sweeter." He said before taking the floo powder and leaving.

Aria scowled deeper. "Prat." She muttered.

I laughed. "You know the more you react the more he is going to do that right?" I said.

"Tell me why you like him again?" She said.

I shrugged. "Maybe I like annoying you two." I said before laughing.

Her jaw dropped open. Then she glared at me. It had no heat to it. I just wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "After all what are sister for."

"I'll remember that." She said grinning evilly.

"Bring it on! This means war." I said.

"What are the rules?" Aria asked.

"Pranks only can last one day. Whoever concedes first or runs out of ideas losses there can be no longer than five days in between pranks or that's considered conceding." I said.

Just as we were about to shake on it we heard. "Oh, no you don't! I want this manor to stay in tack thank you very much." Remus

said entering the living room.

We both pouted. He just chuckled. "You two look so much like James and Sirius doing that. Granted your faces are much more effective at it." He said chuckling.

"So why don't you want us starting a prank war with each other?" I asked

His eyes sparkled with laughter. "Because you two are so much like James and Sirius. One time they started a prank war with each other. It all started when James and Sirius were arguing who was the best prankster so they started a prank war. It got so bad McGonagall had to step in and stop them. They ended up in detention for a month because McGonagall went to talk to them and ended up in one of James's prank. She was covered in a sticking solution and doused with glitter. James nearly died from laughter but McGonagall was not too happy." He said chuckling.

We both laughed along. "I wish I could have seen her face." I said.

"I know I wish James had taken a picture!" Aria said.

"Your father did. I still have it." Remus said to Aria.

We both grinned and said. "Show us!"

Moony came back with a picture a few minutes later. James was on the floor clutching his stomach laughing and face red. McGonagall was covered head to toe in neon pink glitter. Her face contorted in rage she was shaking her first at James. We all laughed at the picture.

Remus sighed. "That was our seventh year. It was probably the last prank James pulled. That's another reason he got in so much trouble because he was head boy." He said sadly. I looked closer at the picture and finally noticed the head boy badge his robes. "He got wrapped up in dating your mum shortly after that. She reigned him in quite a bit. He got more serious in his studies and his duties as head boy. She was good for him." He said sadly.

We got on each side of Moony and hugged him. He kissed the top of each of our head. "I am glad you like to prank and are Marauders but you must remember to keep a line. Don't take it too far like James and Sirius often did." He said.

"We won't Moony" Aria said.

"We promise." I said.

After a long day, it was finally time for bed. We said goodnight and headed to bed.

The next day we awoke to loud voices coming from the kitchen. We got dressed and headed down stairs to see that the commotion was about. Kingsly Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda, Ted, and the minister of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore were all in the Kitchen.

"What's going on?" Aria asked.

"Nothing sweetheart we are just talking to Remus." Andromeda said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just about some adult business why don't you two come with me to my house and I will make you some breakfast." Andromeda said smiling.

We followed her to the floo and went to her house. She made us tea and biscuits. It was really delicious.

"So what is going on Aunt Andromeda?" Aria asked again.

"Nothing dear I promise you." She said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I said.

"Listen you two. This is adult business. Like it or not you two are not adults. If we find it prudent to tell you, we will understood?" She said sternly.

I crossed my arms and huffed. Aria did the same glaring. A short while later Remus came through.

"Come on girls it's time to go back." Remus said with a worried look on his face.

We waved bye and headed back. "Jamie your father is coming to pick you up tonight. Aria you and I are going to stay with your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin for a while and you will stay with them during the full moon." He said.

"But what about going to the Weasly's." Aria whined.

"I am sorry but until further notice you will be staying with me or your Aunt and Uncle." Moony said sternly.

"Why? What is going on? I deserve to know if it is about me." Aria demanded.

"It is not about you. Look for right now you are going to have to trust me." He said.

"You know I trust you moony but I don't need to be coddled. I can handle whatever it is." Aria said.

"I said NO. That is final Aria Marlene. Keep arguing and you will be grounded." Remus said.

Aria huffed and stormed upstairs and I followed I started packing my trunk slowly. Trying to think of what could be causing such a uproar. I gulped. "Do you think Voldy is back?" I asked worriedly.

Aria shook her head. "They would tell us about that." She said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said annoyed.

"Do you think my dad will tell me?" I wondered.

"Maybe. Hopefully you will owl me if he does right?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

Too soon my dad was there to pick me up. "Dad what is going on." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There has been a problem that the ministry is trying to deal with. They asked for Mr. Lupin's assistance in the matter." He said.

"Yeah but why and what for." I asked.

"You do not need to know that." I sighed.

"I am not a baby." I said.

"I know that but you are a child. My child and I do not think that you need to know this. Just trust me and you will be fine." He said.

I rolled my eyes and gave up. I would have to find the answer myself. I decided to write to Draco and Arabella surely the Malfoys would know and one of them would tell us.

Dear Arabella,

I am now back at spinets end with father. There is something being kept from me and Aria. They split us up and refuse to tell us anything. Let me and Aria know if you have any clue as to what is going on.

Love your sister,

Jamie Snape

Dear Draco,

I hope things are better than we last met. I miss you hope to see you soon. I have asked Arabella but I will ask you as well. Any idea on what is going on. Father refuses to tell me anything. Let me know.

Love,

Jamie Snape.

I sent off the letters with Hedwig and waited. I had just finished reading through one of the French children books. I was happy that I could get through most of it without having to look the words up.

My father came in a short while later and sat on my bed. "Well?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." He said sternly.

"Don't treat me like a child then." I said.

"You are a child." He replied.

"No, I am not." I said.

"Yes you are." He said. "Look I know that you are upset but I am trying to do my best by you. There are some things you are simply going to have to trust me on." He said.

"Trust works both ways. You don't trust me to know when its ok to date. You don't trust me to know who I can trust. James would have understood the bond of the Marauders. He would have trusted me. Mum would have trusted me." I said.

"You are still hanging out with them, aren't you? Look I get why it's hard for you to trust me. I am trying my best. I guess that will never be good enough for you though. Maybe James should have been your father since you think he is so much better that me." He said slamming the door.

I sighed. "I am sorry." I muttered miserably. All my dad and I did was fight I was beginning to wonder if we would ever be happy, be a family. I just ugh! I felt so stupid. Everytime he tried I pushed him away.

Meanwhile in his office Severus had a glass of fire whisky quickly downing it. If he didn't know any better, he would say Jamie was James's daughter. It hurt. It was like James was trying to mock him from the grave. Lily if alive would at least be able to help him. It was like every time he did something Jamie resented him for it. He shuddered to think about what would happen when she found out about his past he shuddered. He was losing her already and if she found out he would lose her for sure.

Another glass of fire whisky burned its way down his throat. He loved Eli and he wanted desperately to be the father she deserved. The father she wanted. He would not be Potter though. Potter had been the bane of his existence for seven years and it made Severus hate him even more to be losing to the man's memory.

He wanted to just drink himself into oblivion and wallow in self-pity but he had a daughter to care for to protect. HIS daughter not James bloody Potter's. His and Lily's. He pushed off from his desk and decided he would win his daughter even if it killed him. First step when she went back to school no more Jamie Potter. She would start going by Eileen Snape. Why Lily gave his daughter that retched first name in the first place was beyond him. Next they were going to take a camping trip. Just them and the wilderness. Maybe that was what they needed a nice family holiday. With this thought he headed to bed.

Jamie had trouble sleeping she felt horrible for throwing James in her fathers face. She was the worst daughter. Maybe that was why the Dursleys hated her so much. She couldn't be good. With that thought she headed to the floo. Maybe he is better off without me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Grave

I decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night and figure out my next step from there. I paid for a room and laid on the bed. I would have to get my stuff eventually. Or I could replace it. After a long time, I finally fell into a restless sleep.

I decided that I needed to talk to my mum. So, I summoned the knight bus and had it take me to Godricks Hollow. I pulled on James's invisibility cloak. I headed to the grave yard. There was a church next to it. The iron gate creaked as I opened it. As I searched through the grave yard I came across a statue. At first glance it was a war memorial but when I looked again it was a man, a woman and a baby. Mum? James? me?

Written below was in loving memory of the Potters Lily and James who on October 31'st 1981 faced the darkest evil and their daughter defeated you know who.

I continued searching through the graveyard until I found it. There was a big black dog laying in front of their grave. It lifted its head up and stared wide eyed at me for a moment. The it slowly approached me. I held my hand out towards it and it sniffed me. I pet its head for a moment. I approached the grave and knelt before it. Suddenly the weight of their loss slammed into me. I broke down.

"Mum, James, I miss you so much. I never wanted you to die." The dog came and put its head in my lap whining. Suddenly I was hugging the dog.

I finally composed myself and I knew that I needed to do what I came here to do. The dog now that I had pulled myself together left. "Thanks" I muttered to the dog as it was leaving.

"Mum… I wish you were here. I feel so lost right now. Dad and I can't seem to stop fighting. I just feel like I will never be the daughter he wants. He doesn't get that I want to honor James. He saved my life and was willing to raise me as his own. Dad hates him though and I don't even know why. I don't know where I am going yet but I just feel like he is better off without me. I think he hates me for being like James but I can't help who I am. I love playing pranks and Quidditch but I also love learning. I make good grades. I can be serious when I need to. He is blinded by my likeness to James that he refuses to see anything else. He won't even call me Jamie! I just am so tired of not being enough for him. I have his hair his temper, his sarcasm. He hates me. He told me James should have been my father…. It hurts." I just started crying again. For loss of what could have been. For the pain of feeling like losing my father all over again.

I feel asleep crying. I woke up and the black dog was curled up next to me. I wondered if I could keep him. I went to breakfast at a nearby café and bought a plate of meat for the dog. He scarfed it down hungrily. I ate breakfast happily pondering my next move. I couldn't go to my friends because their parents would tell my dad. As I was debating this the dog looked like it was having a debate of his own.

The dog started to walk away. "Wait!" I cried throwing the money on the table for the bill. I ran after the dog. It kept looking back at me. It seemed to be leading me so I followed it. When we were in an ally, the dog stopped. It turned around eyeing me. Suddenly it wasn't a dog standing there but a man. He was tall with matted brown hair down past his shoulders. He had stormy grey eyes. I gasped and stumbled backwards. "Who are you?" I asked panicked.

"Jamie its me Padfoot." He said.

"Padfoot?" I asked confused. It vaguely rang a bell.

"Some people call me Sirius Black." He said.

My eyes widened. "Sirius Black! Your Aria's father." I said backing a little further. The murderer that killed thirteen people with one spell. How was he out? What did he want with me? He had been guarding me, comforting me, he was nothing like the cold-blooded killer I imagined.

"You know Ari?" He asked. "How is she? Please tell me she is with Remus!" He said.

"She is with Remus don't worry. She is happy despite losing her parents. She has grown up to be the best sister you could ask for." I said. He sounded so happy just talking about her. My heart ached for my own father.

"Good!" He said smiling. "Moony raised you both then?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "No I was raised by Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon, along side their son Dudley." I said ignoring the blood ties. They weren't my family in any shape or form.

"Petunia? Lily's horrible sister?" He asked. I nodded. "I am sorry." He said.

"Not your fault." I said.

"Is that why you're out here all alone?" he asked with concern. I wondered why he cared. This man didn't seem like a murderer. Maybe he was just a good actor.

"It is a bit more complicated than that." Unsure of what I could and should tell this man.

"Well I don't know if anyone told you this but I am your god father." He blurted out.

My mouth dropped open in shock. "No I never knew." I said.

He ran his hand though his tangled hair looking worried. "Look, I can't stay out here it's too risky. I don't want to leave you all alone. Would you be willing to come with me to my house?"

I bit my lip thinking. I probably should go home. I didn't know this man. For some reason though I felt I could trust him. I made my choice it would either end well or horribly.

"Ok but before we go I need to send owls to my friends and boyfriend letting them know I am safe. I won't tell them who I am with or where." I assured him.

He nodded trusting me. So, he turned back into a dog and settled down to waited in the alley way. I called the knight bus and went to Diagon Ally. I made it to the post office. I bought some parchment ink and a quill.

Dear Aria,

I just want you to know I am safe. I love you sister. Do not worry about me I will see you at Hogwarts.

Love Phoenix

Dear Arabella,

I am safe I promise. I know you are going to chew me out. I am prepared. Stay safe I will see you at Hogwarts.

Love Jamie.

Dear Mischief and Trouble,

I want you to know that I have left the manor. Don't fret I have found a safe place to land. I will see you at Hogwarts. Live up to your names. I want lots of stories.

Love Phoenix

Dear Draco,

I miss you. I want you to know that I am safe. I promise. I will see you at Hogwarts. I love you.

Jamie

Dear Dad,

I know you are probably extremely worried and mad. I just feel like I am not a good daughter. I think you are better off without me. This fighting is just hurting us both. I found somewhere safe to stay. No matter what I still love you.

Always yours Jamie Snape

I hurried out of the post office after sending the letters. I called the knight bus again and headed towards the Ally. Sirius was in dog form pacing. When he saw me, he relaxed. He seemed relieved that I had shown up and alone.

"What did you think I would turn you in?" I asked a little offended.

He returned to his human form. "I didn't know what to expect. I am glad though that I was right in trusting you. James would be so proud of you." He said.

I smiled sadly. "Thanks" I muttered.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I am ready." I said taking a deep breath.

"Take my arm." He said.

I did and suddenly I was being squeezed through an impossibly small tube. I hated side along apparition. We landed in an empty ally. He turned to look at me. "You ok.? I know the first time can be the worst…" I cut him off.

"I am fine it's not the first time. I side along apparated to the train station my second year." I said.

"Really with who?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. If I explain who I was with there is a lot of other painful things I would have to explain." I said.

He looked at me sadly. "That bad huh."

"I am not ready to discuss this can we just drop it. Please." I begged.

He nodded. "Follow me."

I did. We walked down an ordinary street. When we go to number 11 and 13 I noticed there was no twelve.

"Sirius Black lives at number twelve Grimwald Place." He whispered.

I looked at him curiously. "What?" I asked.

"It's under a fidelious charm. I am the secret keeper, so you can't see it until I give you the secret. Think about the address I just gave you." He said.

I did and suddenly twelve Grimwald place appeared between eleven and thirteen. "WOW!" I said.

We quickly hurried inside. "Hey Sirius?" I asked.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Um I just thought about I didn't bring my things when I left. Is there any way to get them? I don't need everything just clothes and my cat, owl and school trunk." I said.

"I have a house elf that can get those for you." He said. Suddenly he called. "KREATURE!"

An ancient elf appeared cursing. "Bad master is back." The elf said bitterly.

"Shut up you horrible elf. You are to go get my god daughters clothes, trunk, cat and owl. Quickly no talking to anyone. No going anywhere else. No secret messages. No revealing our location. Straight there, straight back. No harm done to her possessions or pets. Understood?"

"Yes master" Kreature said irritably. He popped away.

"That's wasn't very nice, and why do you treat him like a child? His task isn't hard." I said. Placing my hands on my hips. I started tapping my foot waiting. He burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor. "You…...sound… just… like… Lily… when…. she… was…. scolding… us." He said between laughter.

I just started laughing. "Aria does the same thing she looks so much like you. Like mother like daughter and like father like daughter I guess."

He smiled at the mention of Aria. "What is she like?" He asked.

"She is smart, funny, loyal, a prankster through and through. We are both Marauders along with Fred and George Weasly. I am Phoenix she is shadow and the twins are mischief and trouble." I said. "She has quite the temper and is very bold and brave." I said.

He smiled. "She sounds like everything I ever wanted her to be. So, you are all in Gryffindor then?" He asked smiling.

I bit my lip. "No…. we are all Slytherins."

"WHAT!" he burst out making me flinch back.

"Jamie? What was that about?" He asked noticing my flinch.

I backed up even more. Unsure what to say or do. I opened my mouth then shut it. "It's nothing you just startled me." I lied.

"Who was it?" He growled darkly.

"Who was what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. My father and mother were heavy handed asses. You heard the anger and expected to be hit. Who has been hitting you?" He asked.

"No one recently." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I don't live with the Dursleys anymore. Vernon took it too far and I almost died. Aria and the twins saved my life. They got me to a hospital and after that I was taken from their custody. Vernon was sentenced to the kiss and Petunia life in Azkaban." I said.

His eyes widened. "That was you?!" He exclaimed.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "What was me?"

"I heard the guards talking about a couple of muggles coming in for the worst abuse case of a magical child they had ever heard of. They said they starved locked up and regularly beat their magical niece." He said anger in his voice. "I didn't know that they were talking about you!"

I flinched back again. Tears welled in my eyes. Stupid, weak, useless, freak. My uncle's and aunt's words cut through me again. Seeing my face Sirius wrapped me in a hug. At first I stiffened then struggled he just held me tighter. "I am so sorry Prongslet I should have been there." He whispered.

I just sobbed. I was so tired of breaking down. I was so tired of trying to be ok for everyone. I was so tired of not being ok. Like in the graveyard he comforted me. As soon as I could stop crying shame overcame me. Since that day at the hospital not even my own father had seen me cry. Only three people had ever seen me cry Aria, my father, and now Sirius. I hated crying, it makes me feel weak. Filled with same and self-loathing I ran out of Sirius's grip and up the stairs. I locked myself in the first bedroom I could find. Then a panic attack set in as memories from my past assaulted me. I felt like I was drowning. I wanted my mother. I had never wanted her more than I did at this moment. Then I wanted my father. I wanted to smell the comforting smell of herbs and spices. I wanted to be wrapped in his strong arms like a child. I wanted his comfort. I wanted his love. As much as he has told me he loves me. That he is proud to have me as his daughter. I never believed it. No adult had ever loved me. Why should he?

Because you're his daughter a small voice said in my head.

So? Blood means nothing! I retorted.

He has never harmed you. He has tried his hardest to protect you. What have you done? Give angry retorts and snap at him.

I felt like I had been slapped. The voice was right. My father had done nothing but try and protect me and be a good father. All I had done was give him trouble.

Why though? Why was I doing this to myself to him? I realized I was testing him. Seeing if he could deal with me at my worst. I sighed. As much as I wanted to believe that I didn't have scares from my childhood it was easy to see now how wrong I was. Any adult that tried to get close to me my father, Sirius. I pushed away. My friends though I clung to them like life preservers. Remus hadn't really attempted to get close to me he maintained a safe distance. I was sure though that if he had attempted to get to know me that I would have treated him the same way. I sighed heavily still reeling from the whirlwind that had hit me. I needed to go home. I needed to talk to my father really talk to him. Trust worked both ways I couldn't expect him to keep trying when I wasn't.

I ran my hand through my hair then pinched the bridge of my nose. I then smiled remembering when it was pointed out that I looked like my father when I did this. I stood up and saw that there was a mirror on the dresser. I walked over to it and looked at my refection. My green eyes were red from crying. My pale skin had tear tracks running down them. My long black hair was disheveled. I fixed myself as much as I could. I opened the door to come face to face with Sirius.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah. I am sorry Sirius. It's just hard for me to open up. When people find out about what happened I feel ashamed. I feel weak. When I cry it just makes it worse. I don't like to cry and I don't ever let people see me cry.

"Jamie crying is nothing to be ashamed of. Neither is what happened to you. It wasn't your fault. It definitely doesn't make you weak. You survived. You overcame it." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "Listen I wish I could stay, but I should go home. I have a lot of things I need to work through." I said.

"Who are you staying with?" He asked.

I opened my mouth then shut it. I wasn't sure how he would react. Seeing my hesitation, he said. "You don't have to tell me. Just know you can always come here if you need me." I smiled at him.

He pulled something out of his robe. "Here it's a mirror. A three way mirror. I have one so does Remus just say my name and you can talk to me." He said.

"Thank you." I said smiling. I gave him a hug.

"Where is Kreature wasn't, he supposed to get my stuff?" I asked.

"Your right. KREATURE!" he bellowed.

There was a pop and suddenly there were two elves fighting on the floor. "Where is my mistress! Tell me! Who sent you?" Dobby demanded.

He landed another punch on Kreature. "DOBBY!" I yelled shocked. "Stop that this instant! I am so ashamed of you." Dobby stopped immediately looking wide eyed.

"Mistress!" He yelled. Kreature punched him while he was distracted. "Kreature enough." Sirius demanded.

Dobby launched himself at me. He wrapped his arm around my legs. "Mistress your safe. Dobby and master has been so worried." He started sobbing.

I patted his head. "Shh Dobby calm down I am perfectly fine." He finally calmed down. He looked around then spotted Sirius.

He suddenly stepped defensively in front of me. "Bad man!" He said glaring at Sirius.

"Dobby…" Before I could finish that sentence, Sirius was blasted backwards. Dobby grabbed my wrist and disapparated with me.

Suddenly I was back in my room at spinets end. "Dobby!" I yelled angrily.

He glared at me. "Yous mistress shut it and listen." He said pointing a finger at me. Poor master has been worrying himself sick over you. Yous been bad! Yous run away and leave poor master and Dobby. Then you let bad man take you. Yous could have been killed. Do you know what that would do to master to dobby!" He said breathing heavily.

"I am sorry Dobby for scaring you. I am sorry for running away, but Sirius isn't a bad man. He protected me and helped me." I said.

He looked at me and nodded. "Maybe he is not so bad, but he sent that horrible elf. Nasty vile elf. Kreature is a bad elf. Muttering about having to work for a blood traitor and touch some filthy half-bloods things. Dobby doesn't like Kreature." He said.

I smiled and laughed. "That's ok I don't think Sirius likes him much either. Now go tend to Sirius. Make sure he is ok after you blasted him. Help him with anything he needs. Tell him to call me on the mirror later."

"Ok." He said with a pop he was gone.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what I was about to do. Athena was on my bed meowing. She had missed me obviously. She purred when I picked her up and started petting her. She snuggled into my arms content. I opened the door and headed to the living room. A empty bottle of firewhisky sat by dads chair and the note. I walked over to the note and saw it was littered with tear stains.

I caused him so much pain and I bet I didn't know the half of it. He was so closed off and reserved. He was truly Slytherin on that front. He hid his emotions very well unless he wanted it to be seen.

I walked back towards his office. The door was open and he was sitting at his head bowed. His face is in his hands. He moved his hands from his face to a picture. Pain etched in his face.

"Dad?" I said.

His head whipped sideways. In a flash he was out of his desk and wrapping me in a hug. Athena meowed in protest and I dropped her and hugged him back.

"I am sorry dad. I really am." I said with my head against his chest.

"I am just glad your safe." He said. Running his hand over my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I think its time we have a talk." He said.

"Me too." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart to Heart

My father and I stood there staring at each other for a moment. He motioned for me to take a seat at his desk.

"First off I am glad that you are safe and home. Secondly do that again and I will skin your hide." He threatened.

I gave him a cheeky grin. "But I am too lovable to be potion ingredients." I said.

His lips twitched. "Cheeky brat." He muttered affectionately.

"I want you to promise me that it won't happen again." He said becoming serious.

"I promise dad. I really am sorry. I just feel so frustrated when you don't tell me things. Also, I have never been just a kid. Sometimes I forget that I don't have to take care of everything." I said.

Pain crossed his face. As much as he kept himself closed off from the world he let me in. I was sure had anyone else been in this chair no emotion would have shown.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Then trust that I will never keep vital information from you. I will keep you safe even if it means my life but you must trust me. If I don't tell you something, it's for a good reason." He said.

"I know. I guess I forget that sometimes." I said sighing.

"Now I want you to tell me where you went." He demanded.

I bit my lip wondering how to avoid telling him about Sirius Black. I didn't know Sirius very well but something in me wanted to help him protect him. So, I decided on a half-truth. "I went to Godricks Hallow to visit mum and James." I said.

"Do you realize how idiotic that was! Safe my arse! He could have found you! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE COULD HAVE DONE TO YOU!" He ranted. I had to fight to not smile at his slip.

"Who could have found me?" I asked innocently. I knew he meant Sirius.

He glared at me for a moment. "No one." He said too quickly.

I huffed in annoyance. "If there is someone after me I deserve to know. At the very least I should know who to avoid." I said

He growled and slammed his fist on the table. "I am not going to let him anywhere near you." He hissed. His dark eyes ablaze his voice dangerous, murderous.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not scared I have faced Voldemort twice! He possessed me for a whole year. If I can handle him I can handle some idiot." I said.

"Some idiot?! This idiot killed twelve muggles and a wizard with a single spell. He fooled your parents and then handed them and you to Voldemort. He is worse than the dark lord!" He said angrily. By the time he finished his speech his face was red his nostrils flaring and his breathing heavy.

"Dark Lord? Only death…" I stared at him mouth hanging open. I took a sharp intake of breath. No, it couldn't be. I had heard the rumors and Weasly's jibes but never for one moment had I thought there any truth.

"Eli…. I" He suddenly paled his face anxious. Stupid Black had always gotten under his skin. He had planned to tell her this easily. Oh, who was he kidding he was hoping he could hide it from her till the day he died. Then he wouldn't have to see the hurt and betrayal he saw in her face now. He wouldn't have to see Lily's face set in bitter disappointment and pain. Lily's last words to him echoing in his head.

 _You made your choice Sev, it's over. We are headed down to separate paths. Goodbye Snape go back to your death eater pals. I am sure the dark lord can't wait to have his new recruits._

 _She had turned on her heel and walked back into the tower never to speak to him again._

His daughter had the same look Lily did when he called her a mud blood. "Save it! I have heard the rumors and Weasly constantly implies it! I never believed it. I guess now I know why mum left you and married James." She stomped over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you!" The words hitting him harder than she ever could.

He did the only thing he could think of what he should have done that day. He had let Lily walk away. He would let his Eli do the same. He yanked her into a hug. At first, she beat against his chest trying to get free. Then she just started to sob. It broke his heart. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you. Will you please just let me explain." He begged.

When she finally calmed enough she nodded her head. "Explain." She said demanding her voice rough.

"Your right I was a death eater. I am not proud of that fact. However, when Voldemort started searching for you and your mother I defected. I became a spy for Dumbledore. I worked hard promising my life to the man if he kept your mother safe. As you know that part didn't work out. I still serve Dumbledore. If the dark lord returns I will be on Dumbledore's side on your side." He said.

I believed him. Everyone makes mistakes. Now that he had explained I felt better. He made a bad choice joining the death eaters but he used it for good when he came to his senses. I took a deep breath. "I believe you, and I am sorry dad I don't hate you."

He ran his hands over my hair hugging me to him. "I love you Eli." He said.

"I love you to." I said.

He let me go and we each sat down at the desk. His face still red my hand print etched on his cheek. I blushed as I realized how I had lost my temper. "Some Slytherin." I muttered.

"You have your mothers temper. She also was one you didn't want to mess with. So while losing your temper isn't Slytherin its pure Lily." He said chuckling. "Now that we are done being sidetracked it's time to get back to the conversation." He said seriously.

"Well I told you where I went there isn't much else to say. I needed to talk to mum." I said.

"Well it was still reckless. You are grounded. I swear to merlin child I will put a tracking charm on you." He threatened. "I am your father and you are still a child. You are going to have to learn that I am trying to protect you. I am here to take care of you. Just because I don't explain myself doesn't mean I don't have good reasons for what I do." He said.

"Guess we are both still learning." I said sheepishly giving him a tentative smile.

"Yes, we are but we will figure it out." He said.

"How long am I grounded?" I asked.

"One week." He replied.

"That's fair." I sighed.

"Also, you aren't going anywhere else this summer. Your friends can visit you can visit them but no overnight trips. I also want you to spend at least one weekend a month in my quarters during the school year." He said.

"Ok, why?" I asked.

"Because I want us to spend quality time together." He said.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Now go write our friends and tell them you are home." He said.

"Right thanks dad." I said. He nodded.

I walked to my room and started writing letters to everyone. I also informed them of my grounding. I told Aria that I wanted to see her as soon as my grounding was over. I needed to talk to her about Sirius. After I sent Hedwig off with the letters I pulled the mirror out of my robes. "Sirius Black!" I said.

Sirius appeared seconds later. "Jamie, are you ok?! Do you need me to come and get you?" Sirius asked.

"I am fine Sirius, how are you?" I asked.

"I am fine Prongslet don't worry about me. That bloody elf is driving me mad though." He said.

I chuckled. "Yea he does that sometimes but he is the best elf anyone could ask for."

"Where did you get him anyway? Lily wouldn't let James have a house elf." He said.

I smirked and laughed remembering old Lucius face. "He was the Malfoys house elf until last year." I said.

He smirked this time. "I have a feeling you have something to do with him not being their elf anymore." He said.

I told him the story of Lucius scheme and Hermione rescuing me. I told him how as revenge and to thank Dobby I freed him. I told him how the elf was so great full and I offered him a position as my elf.

"James would be so proud! A true marauders tale. Sounds like you in Aria are your father's daughters." He said.

I frowned at that. I really should tell him the truth. I was afraid he would hate me though. He was obviously close to James and Lily the way he talked of them. I was his only connection to James but I wasn't James's daughter.

"What's wrong Jamie?" He asked.

"Nothing just thinking about the trouble I am in." I lied lightly.

"How bad?" He asked.

"I am grounded for a week so not too bad." I said.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked.

"No. I am fine I promise." I said.

He looked at me skeptically for a moment. "Alright. Well I better go call me if you need anything." He said.

"I will. Oh, and tell Dobby he can come back now." I said.

"Alright I will bye." He said.

"Bye." I said.

I carefully put the mirror in my desk drawer. I wondered what to tell Aria. I wondered how and why Sirius had broken out. Why now? The most important question that burned in my mind was did he really kill those people? He just didn't come off like that to me. Aria and the twins would surely help me look into this. Maybe Arabella two. I would just ask Sirius himself but I had a feeling he wasn't ready to talk about it.

Athena curled up in my lap as I thought about this new mystery. Why did people seem to think Sirius was after me. He hadn't harmed me at all. A small voice in the back of my mind reminded me that we hadn't been alone that long. He could have been waiting for the right moment. Or he could have been trying to use me for something before he attacked. He seemed generally surprised that Aria and I were friends so I didn't think that could be it. Or maybe he took that information and improvised his plan. I definitely needed to look more closely at Sirius. If he was a threat to me or Aria we needed to get him back to Azkaban for good. If he was innocent, he needed to be freed and allowed to be with his daughter.

The weeks grounding flew by. I had gotten letters back from everyone. Arabella scolded me for running away. Draco was just happy I was safe and back home where I belonged he added. Aria and the twins were dying to hear about my adventure. Ginny asked if she could see me soon. I told her that after my grounding I would visit the borrow and spend the day with her. I had after all promised to mentor her. I had sorely lacked in my duties. Oh well I can't change the past only the future.

I woke up early my first day of being unrounded. Dobby and Trinks had made breakfast. I ate hungrily then impatiently waited for Aria to come over. I was reading over a potions book when the floo roared to life.

Aria stepped out of the floo and I threw my book down and ran to her. "ARIA!" I said excitedly. I wrapped her in a fierce hug then dragged her into my room. I put up a silencing charm causing her to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I couldn't say anything in a letter but I know why Remus and my dad were freaking out." I said.

"Why?" She asked curious.

"There has been an Azkaban break out." I said.

"What?! But that has never happened! Like ever!" Aria said. Then she paused. "How do you know there was a breakout and who all got lose?" She asked.

I bit my lip nervously. "I only know of one for sure because I ran into him when I ran away." I said.

"WHAT!" Aria shrieked. "Who was it? Was he scary? Did he attack you?" Aria asked excitedly.

"It…." I took a deep breath. "It was your father Aria he has escaped." I said.

Her mouth popped open and her eyes went wide. "He… Sirius broke out." She said in shock.

"Yes, and I am not sure that he committed the crime he was accused of." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I talked to him spent time with him and he never once tried to harm me. He seemed the type of guy that wouldn't hurt a fly." I said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Aria pointed out.

"No but I think we should look into it." I said.

"Perhaps but we also until we know need to steer clear of him." She said.

"True but I have a way to talk to him if you want to talk to him." I said.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." She said slowly.

"Come on just meet him once. You will regret it if you don't." I said. "Besides this may be your only chance. If he is guilty he will go back to Azkaban." I said.

"Alright." she said hesitantly after a moment.

"We should get going then." I said.

"We are going now?!" She asked panicked.

"Yes, we have to hurry before my dad realizes we aren't here. DOBBY!" I called.

"Yes mistress?" He answered appearing with a pop.

"I want you to take me and Aria to Sirius and quickly. Keep my father distracted and come get us if he seems like he is going to check on us." I said.

"Dobby doesn't think this a good idea mistress." Dobby said wringing his hand nervously.

"Dobby we will be fine I promise. If there is any hint of trouble I will call for you immediately." I said.

"I will be with her two Dobby. Don't worry Sirius doesn't even have a wand. We on the other hand do." Aria said.

"We also have a brave strong elf to protect us. Don't we Ari?" I said.

Aria nodded. Dobby puffed his chest out proudly. His Snape family uniform making him look cute.

"Ok mistress I will takes yous and miss black to the bad man." Dobby said.

"Don't call Sirius that Dobby." I chided.

"Sorry mistress." Dobby said sadly.

Dobby approached them and with a pop they were gone. Aria looked around at the gloomy entrance hall of her grandparents' home. "He is staying here?" She asked shocked.

"Who's there?" A voice shouted from upstairs.

"It's Jamie!" I called. Sirius seconds later came bounding down the stairs. He wrapped Jamie in a fierce hug. "Hey Prongslet!" He said smiling hugely.

Suddenly he jumped as he realized she wasn't alone. His eyes widened when he saw who was in front of him. "Ari…?" He asked as if she was a dream.

She stood still as if she had been stupefied. "Yea its me." She said slowly. They just stared at each other for a moment. Sirius's eyes grew glassy and he started shaking. "You look just like her…." He whispered.

"I get that a lot, but Uncle Moony says I act more like you." She sniffled fighting back tears.

Suddenly they both ran towards each other and were a crying hugging mess. Jamie decided to give them a minute and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked around. The everything in the room was a dark color it was really depressing. There was a thick layer of dust on everything. She saw no family pictures on the walls. She saw only professional paintings that looked old and expensive. Over the fireplace however was a single-family portrait. There was a witch with her black hair carefully in a bun. She had a mean look to her. She was scowling at Jamie. She was tall and portly. Dressed in a fine dress. Next to her was a man with curly black hair cut neatly. His hair had flecks of grey in it. He was wearing a grey suit with a green vest and silver tie. He was several inches taller than his wife and slightly thinner. He had one hand on the shoulder of a boy. It was unmistakably a younger Sirius. Sirius looked miserable. Next to Sirius with their mother's hand on his shoulder was a boy younger than Sirius. He had much shorter hair and looked perfectly happy. He was the miniature of his father in every way. Sirius looked like a mix of his parents. I couldn't see any of their mother in the younger boy. I idle wondered where his brother was. Just then Sirius and Aria came into the living room.

Sirius had his arm around Aria like she was a lifesaver and he was drowning. She had an arm around his waist. Their expressions were neutral.

"Thank you, Jamie, for bringing Ari." He said.

"No reason to thank me." I looked at the ornate clock on the wall. We had been here almost a hour.

"I hate to cut this short, but we have to get back." I said.

Aria looked at the time and nodded. "Yeah if your…." I cut her off panicking

"Uncle realizes we are gone." I said

Aria's eyebrows scrunched together and she shot me a confused look.

Sirius looked from her to me and then back to her. "What aren't you telling me?" He asked.

I bit my lip in apprehension. "Nothing." I said quickly. "We really got to go." I said quickly.

"Bye Sirius." I said.

"Bye Sirius." Aria said.

"Dobby!" I called.

Dobby came with a pop. "Yes mistress?"

"Can you take us home now?" I asked.

"Of course!" Dobby said relieved. He took us home.

When we got back to my room Aria gave me a look. "Why did you cut me off and say Uncle?" Aria demanded.

"I am not ready to tell him. I am afraid he will hate me if I tell him James wasn't my father." I said.

"Remus doesn't and he was James's friend." She pointed out.

"I don't know it's just not the right time." I insisted.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I don't support this. I won't say a word to him of course but you need to tell him." She said.

I sighed heavily. "I guess I will tell him eventually just not now." I said.

She gave me a hug. "Jamie if he doesn't accept your parentage then that's on him not on you." She said.

"Your right as always." I said smiling lightly.

"I better go. Remus will be expecting me back soon." She said.

"Tell him Phoenix sends her love." I said.

"I will." She said chuckling.

She got up and headed out towards the living room. I sat cross legged on my bed thinking. After a few moments after I heard the floo I stood up and grabbed a book off the shelf. I was getting pretty good at French especially after a week of grounding. Suddenly I heard the floo activate again.

I was moving to get up and see who it was when a body crashed full force into mine. I fell back with a thud and they landed on top of me.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Sorry." They muttered.

I shoved them off me so I could see their face. My face broke into a smile.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you more." They replied.

 **A/N Thank you to all the readers that encourage me to keep this story going. Please Review! Thank you to my new Beta Girlofshadows. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Marauding and Puzzles

It was George that had tackled me. I started laughing.

"Mischief, Trouble, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well." Started Fred.

"Dear Phoenix." Continued George.

They continued going back and forth.

"A little birdy told us."

"You were ungrounded."

"So we have come to kidnap you." They finished together.

I smiled at them. "Well let me tell dad so he won't send a search party."

"Where's the fun in that." They complained together.

"I just got off grounding don't want to get grounded again. And George next time you decide to tackle me I will hex you." I said.

"That was Fred!" Fred said.

"No, it wasn't Fred." I said smirking.

"Dang it!" George said. "How does she and Aria always know! Even our parents can't tell us apart." He complained.

I snickered earning glares from them both. "That's mine and Ari's secret. Pity I don't think you two will ever figure it out." I smirked evilly as I headed towards dads office.

"Hey dad I am leaving with the red headed terrors. Be back for dinner." I said. Smiling at his nickname for them. He would never admit it but I think he was secretly fond of the Weasly twins.

"Ok I will see you for supper. Tell Mrs. Weasly I said hello and keep her terrors in line this year." He said.

I laughed. "I will, bye dad."

"Bye Eli." He said.

Fred and George were standing by the fire place when I came back. They each took a hand full of floo powder and shouted the burrow.

After they were gone I followed after them. I came out of the floo into the Weasly's living room. I smiled I had always loved spending time at the burrow. Fred and George were waiting for me.

"Come on Phoenix, Shadow should be here soon." Fred said.

I went up to the twin's room it was as messy as ever. There were plans and papers everywhere. Pranks that they had done. Items they wanted to make for their joke shop. The twins dreamed of opening a joke shop. They were really genius. Their invention ideas were amazing. With the help of Aria and I their dreams would come true I was sure. Arias original marauder information, my potions skills, the twin's inventive ideas it was going to be amazing. Aria walked into the room as I sat down on one of the beds.

"Hey Shadow!" The twins called.

"Hello again Ari." I said.

Aria and I shared a look then threw up a silencing charm. "We have much to discuss with you Mischief and Trouble." I said.

"First let's have the Marauder meeting then we will discuss the other things." Aria said.

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Ok." They said together smiling deviously.

"I think we need to really ramp it up this year." Fred said.

"I agree brother dear." George added.

"What did you two have in mind?" I asked.

"Well I think for one we need to do more than one prank. We also need to make the pranks bigger." Fred said.

"So we were thinking to start off with some never ending fireworks at the feast." George said.

"After that I think that we can put a potion in all the professor's food that makes them sound like animals." Fred added.

"Oh, and we can make glue and feathers rain down in the great hall!" Aria enthused.

I smirked evilly. "What if we gave everyone a less potent and legal form of veritaserum! Everyone would be spilling their darkest secrets!" I said

"Sounds like my kind of year!" Fred said whooping.

Aria wrote down all the ideas. "Now is there anything else? Any other ideas?"

"Yea. First, I think we should meet with Remus to discuss adding Hogsmead to the Marauders map. I also think that we should talk to him about making one for each of us." I said.

"That would be amazing!" Fred said.

"Great idea Phoenix." George added.

"I think Remus would help us." Aria said.

"Perfect! We also need to continue our Animagi transformations." I said. Maybe this would be the year we completed them.

They all nodded their agreement maybe just maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year after all. "Now onto another matter." I said.

Aria and I exchanged another glance. "We found out why everyone is freaking out." Aria said.

"We know…. Sirius Black!" The twins said.

Aria and I both glared at them. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" We both shouted. Making the twins roll on the floor laughing.

"Oi! Gred!" Fred said between laughter.

"Yes Forge?" George asked between laughter.

"They speak twin!" They said together.

Aria and I couldn't help but laugh to. After a few moments laughter died down and then Aria and I hands on hips glared at the twins. The twins sniggered.

"Think" Fred said.

"they are" George continued.

"secretly twins?" Fred finished.

Aria and I rolled our eyes making laughter break out again.

"Ok, ok." Fred said turning serious.

"Were sorry, but we couldn't risk telling you over owl." George said.

Our anger dissipated. "Your right. OH! Another idea lets create a parchment that we can write notes to each other on like a two-way mirror! You would write the person's name and then the message and it will grow warm to tell the person they got a message." I said.

The twins looked at each other. "BRILLIANT! Why didn't we think of that?" They said at the same time.

"Now enough getting off topic." Aria chided.

"Yes, there is something else we need to do." I said.

"What is that?" George asked.

"We need to investigate what happened that Halloween night and find out if Sirius Black is innocent or guilty." I said.

"WHAT?!" The twins asked shocked.

"HOW?" George started I held up a hand.

"I will tell you what happened. Just be patient." I said.

I launched into the tale of me running away and finding Sirius.

"WOW!" The twins said.

Aria spoke up. "I am going to tell you all what I know about it." She said.

She told us everything Remus had told her. Sirius being Padfoot and akin to brothers with James. She told us of the fidelious charm and of course her father was James and Lily's secret keeper. Then she went on to tell about Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail cornering Sirius and getting blown up for his efforts. He died as well as twelve muggles.

"He never got a trial though. They never saw a need for one." She concluded.

A silence fell over the room. We were all thinking about what we had just heard. It seemed pretty obvious but something just didn't sit right with me. If he and James were so close closer than brothers would he really betray him?

"I have a feeling there is more to the story here…. I am not saying its impossible he is guilty, but we need to find out more." I said.

"I think for now we see what he does with his freedom." Aria says.

Fred the said. "We could brew veritaserum or take some from Jamie's dads stores. It would force him to tell us the truth."

I frowned. "I am not stealing from my dad. Besides he is very meticulous in tracking his stores. We can't risk brewing it. If we messed up we could kill him it is to risky." I said.

"So what do we do then?" Aria asked.

"We watch and we wait." I said.

We all agreed and the twins smiled. "Sounds like another fun year!" Fred said clapping his hands together.

I hoped he was right but since when did a school year ever go smoothly. We worked on our animalgous transformations. We were confident we would be able to complete it by the end of the school year. As dinner time approached. Aria and I decided to go home. We said by to the twins I stopped by Ginny's room to tell her I would be by tomorrow. When I got home, dad was waiting for me.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hello Eli." He said.

"So I was wondering if you thought anymore about going by Eileen Snape?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "I have and I decided that you need to accept me for me. I will however start going by Snape instead of Potter." I said.

"So I can tell Dumbledore to announce it at the feast?" He said smiling.

I nodded smiling as well. We sat down and chatted idly over dinner. "Hey dad."

"Yes Eli?" He asked.

"Do you know of a good legal truth potion?" I asked.

"Why do you want a truth potion?" He asked suspicious.

"No reason just curious if there are any other truth potions. Veritaserum is so heavily looked over and illegal except for use by a potion master or Auror who are trained how to use it. I figured there had to be one for the common people." I said.

"Well there is none that I know of." I deflated at this it means we would have to find one of our own or invent one.

"Thanks anyway dad." I said.

He eyed me suspiciously and I was sure that even if he did know he wouldn't tell me. After dinner, I practiced my French for a while. I headed to bed anxious about this coming school year.

I awoke to bright sunlight shining through my open curtains. I yawn and stretched Athena jumped off the bed meowing. Hedwig hooted from her perch. I fed them both then headed into the kitchen. My father was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking his back coffee.

"Morning dad I am going to spend the day with Ginny. I promised her I would mentor her." I said.

"Ok that's fine just be home for dinner." He said.

"Could I have dinner over there?" I asked.

"Did you ask Mrs. Weasly?" He asked.

"Well no but if she says I can?" I asked.

"I suppose floo me when you know." He said.

"Bye dad." I said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He froze for a second then relaxed.

I arrived at the Weasly house and joined them for breakfast. After breakfast Ginny and I went up to her room.

"So, I want to apologize for last year. I haven't really lived up to my word about mentoring you." I said.

She looked at me sadly. "It's ok I know with the diary and everything it was a really hard year for you." She said.

Her long hair was down to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes bright. She had the Weasly pale skin and freckles. She had a pretty face and body. She was a pretty girl. Her flaming red hair was matched only by her fiery temper. Her temper reminded me of my own.

"Thank you for understanding." I said.

She smiled. "So, what now?" She asked.

"Well, do you need any help with homework?" I asked.

"Sure." She said shrugging.

For the next for hours I helped her with her summer work. I taught her some useful spells I knew such as the unlocking charm and several others that I had gained through my own research. She taught me her infamous bat boogey hex. She was quite known for it among her peers. Particularly any one that bullied her or her friends. She told me about friends she had made. Luna Lovegood lived right down the road and had been her friend since infancy. Luna was in Ravenclaw but she was often picked on because of her eccentric ways. I told Ginny that I would like to meet Luna and perhaps mentor her as well. Ginny agreed enthusiastically. She also told me about Colin Creevy that was a huge fan of mine. She giggled as she told me he had a crush on me. I blushed scarlet and my face felt it was on fire.

I got to know a lot about Ginny spending the day with her. I was glad that I had taken the time to visit her. She really did need a girl her age that she could talk to. She had made a few friends from other houses like Neville and Collin in Gryffindor. Luna from Ravenclaw. Astoria Greengrass from our house.

She was sporty and loved quidditch. She was smart. She was funny. She was cunning like the twins. She was a bit more serious than the twins. She enjoyed a good prank now and then but it didn't consume her life. She told me she was going to try out for chaser this year. I told her to go for it.

I had a lot of fun spending the day with Ginny. I ate dinner with the Weasly's and told Ginny we would have to have a sleep over sometime. She agreed happily. After dinner, I headed home. My father was in his potion lab working. So I went into my room. I decided to check in with Sirius.

He appeared in the mirror. "Hey kiddo what's up?" He said.

"Just got back from the Weasly's." I said.

"Oh and how did that go?" He asked.

"Good Ginny and I had some girl time." I said.

"Was Ari there?" He asked.

"No she went there with me yesterday. The marauders had a meeting." I said.

His mischievous grin was plastered on his face. "So you've recreated the Marauders?" He asked.

"Yep." I said smiling.

He let out a barking laugh. "That's my girls. Listen I got to go I will talk to you soon." He said.

I said bye and replaced my mirror in my desk. I pet Athena for a few minutes then decided to go visit my dad in his lab. I joined him in his lab and he was making some potions for St. Mungos. I decided to help him with the potions and he seemed very happy with this. I decided I didn't mind potions too much. Not that I was going to get my potions mastery.

After I helped my dad with his potions I headed to bed. That night for the first time in a long time I had a nightmare.

I was alone in darkness. "HELLO? DAD? DAD! SOMEONE!" Then I heard my uncles voice.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" He snarled.

"Where is my dad?" I asked.

I heard footsteps then a sudden blinding light made me cringe. I recognized my cupboard. Why was I back here? I wondered. I was broken out of my reverie by a sharp pain as my uncle yanked me out of the cupboard by my hair.

He slapped me across the face. "He left you in our care. Couldn't deal with his freak daughter anymore. He doesn't want you no one does." He kicked me sharp in the ribs.

"Draco loves me my friends love me." I whimpered my eyes stinging. Suddenly they were there.

Draco sneered. "I never loved you. I could never love a useless freak like you." He said. Suddenly he was making out with Pansy.

"NO! Stop it." I screamed through my tears.

Arabella sneered at me then. "My father should have killed you all those years ago. I wish he had." She said.

Aria nodded. "My father missed my childhood because the dark lord wanted you. He should be free ruling along side the dark lord. I hate you!" She said.

Suddenly my father was there a look of pure hatred on his face. "You should be dead instead of your mother. You killed her! It is your fault!" He said.

"Please I didn't I swear I love you all why are you doing this?" I begged as my uncle hit me more.

"You deserve this. My sister died because of you!" Aunt Petunia said.

The all laughed as I screamed and started coughing up blood. Fred and George were there.

"Your pathetic!" Fred said.

"Your no real Marauder!" George said.

"But! You said I was!" I sobbed.

Everyone took turns hitting or kicking me now. I kept begging and pleading which only made them happier.

I woke up covered in sweat and heard my scream reverberating off the wall. My breathing was heavy. I started to sob and my father came running into the room. His wand was drawn. He lit up the room with a lumos and rushed to my side. He climbed in the bed behind me and pulled me to him. I started sobbing harder. He stoked my hair rocking me back and forth making shushing noises.

After I calmed down he whispered. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no. "Sorry woke you." I said hoarsely.

"You can talk to me about this you know." He said.

"I just.." I bit back another sob.

"It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. People have nightmares all the time." He said.

"I'm weak and stupid. I deserve to go back to the Dursleys." I said bitterly.

He made me look at him. His black eyes were ablazed with fury. "You are not stupid or weak. No weak person could survive the dark lord three times. No one deserves what those muggles did to you. You didn't deserve that. I don't ever want you to say those words again." Tears stung my eyes as he spoke.

"I love you dad." I said as I clung to him.

He sighed. "I love you too Eli." He said.

It was silent for a moment. "Can you go back to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said as I yawned.

He kissed me forehead and turned out the light. "Good night." He said.

"Night dad." I said.

I snuggled up with Athena and tried to fall back asleep. It took a while but I finally managed to. I hoped I wouldn't have anymore nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Worst Memories

My birthday was the best I had ever had. All my friends came including all the Weasly's and Neville. I got a sneakoscope, a diary, a pendant with the Snape family crest. A bracelet with the Malfoy family crest. A French story book. A new green dress. A pair of earrings. A broom kit. New seeker robes and equipment. I got little mini garden with herbs in it. The only worrying gift was from Hagrid. It was a book. The monster book of monsters. I was worried Hagrid had a new pet that he would need my help with. The book snapped viciously when I opened it. My father took me to Diagon Ally a few days after my birthday to get my school supplies. I was relieved to see that the monster book of monsters was on that list. At least that explained Hagrid's gift. I got my last year's grades as well and I had done well surprisingly.

I was excited to return to Hogwarts and see Draco and Arabella. The Malfoys had spent most of the summer in France. Narcissa demanded I join them next summer. I couldn't wait. I was almost fluent in my French and I was excited to use it. I had spent the rest of the summer with the twins and Aria. We had worked hard on our Animagi forms. I was hoping we could finally finish this year. Fred and George had gotten their snouts and tails. They could sometimes get their paws. Aria was the closest she had almost everything probably within the next few sessions she would have it. I had my head feet and wings. The hardest part was the torso because it held so many organs that would have to change. Not to mention it was the biggest part of the body. I was confident by the end of the year we would have it.

I packed everything in my trunks and pulled out my mirror.

"Sirius Black"

"Hey Prongslet whats up?" He asked.

"Just finished packing I am excited to return to Hogwarts! I can not wait!" I said.

"I was just the same." He said smiling. "Hows Ari?" He asked.

"Good she is excited to be going back and that Remus will be there." I said.

"How is Moony?" He asked sadly.

"Good I think having Aria does him a world of good." I said.

"Well you best get some sleep. How is the Animagous transformation going?" He asked.

"Good we should have it by the end of the year. I can't wait!" I said.

"That's good Prongslet we didn't manage it until our fifth year. James would be so proud!" He said.

I frowned. "Probably." I said. " Well night Padfoot." I said.

"Night Prongslet." He said. I wrapped the mirror up securely and put it in my trunk. I wanted to look into finding one for Aria and the twins. I would have to ask Remus if he had one. If not I could get him one two.

On top of Animagus training we also had successfully gotten the charms right on the parchment with a lot of help from Arabella. Aria, the twins and I each had one. We made two more one for Draco and one for Arabella.

I fell asleep quickly. No matter how much I liked spinnets end Hogwarts would always be home for me.

The next morning I awoke to bouncing on my bed. "MISTRESS WAKE UP! IT IS TIME TO BE GOING!" I opened my eyes to see Dobby bouncing on my bed. Athena was sitting on my desk glaring at him. Hedwig hooted amused from her cage.

"Thanks Dobby." I said.

I grabbed my parchment and wrote to Aria Black. Ready to go? Dobby just woke me up bouncing on my bed. I think he woke Athena up to because she was glaring at him.

It disappeared. To Fred and George Weasly. MORNING BOYS RISE AND SHINE! Having fun with the usual morning chaos?

The twins had told me how every year getting to Kingscross was chaotic with everyone forgetting something.

Ten minutes later I got a response.

From Aria Black.

That's hilarious see you on the train.

From Fred and George Weasly

Ugh you are way to cheery for this early in the morning. What did your dad hit you with a cheering charm?

I laughed at the twins they definitely weren't morning people. I on the other hand loved mornings. The sun was rising it was quiet and peaceful.

I took my trunk down the hall and placed it by the front door. Dad was reading the daily prophet and drinking his black coffee. "MORNING!" I said brightly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Morning how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good. How about you?" I asked.

He snorted. "Just fine thanks. I take it your happy to be returning to school?"

I nodded enthusiastically. I sat down and Dobby and Trinks brought us breakfast. My father and I ate quietly and then I went and got Hedwig and Athena. It was finally time to leave.

We took the knight bus to Kingscross and went through the barrier. I ran into the twins and Aria.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly. "Wheres moony, Shadow?" I asked.

"He is on the train already." She said.

"Oh alright. Well by dad see you in a bit." I hugged him and pet Hedwig through her cage.

We loaded our trunks into Moony's compartment he was passed out. He looked worn out like he had been ill. "Is Moony sick?" I asked.

Aria looked at him sadly. "No, been working too hard on lesson plans." She said, but I could tell there was something she wasn't saying.

We all sat down and waited for Draco and Arabella to arrive. Soon the compartment door opened and Draco and Arabella came in lugging their trunks. They put them overhead. I got up and hugged Arabella "I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too!" She said. Then behind me I heard. "What about me? Didn't you miss your boyfriend?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course I did Drakie!" Dramatically launching myself at him mussing his hair up and peppering his face with kisses.

"OI!" Fred said.

"Get a room!" George said.

"Gross!" Aria said.

"Honestly!" Arabella said.

Draco was scowling at me. "You'll pay for that Snape." I just sniggered and went to sit by Arabella who had sat by Moony.

Draco sat by Aria. After listening about their summer in France I gave them each their parchment and showed them how to use it. Arabella became distracted so I decided to test out my French.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" I asked. _What's wrong?_

"Change rien juste toute ma vie je suis être recouru. J'aime ma maison. Doivent ils prennent tout de moi. Première mes parents maintenant ma maison." She said. _Nothing just my whole life is changing I am being resorted. I like my house. Must they take everything from me. First my parents now my house_.

"Vous ne savez pas que vous seront triées dans une maison différente. Vous pouvez toujours être Gryffondor ou Serpentard serait si mauvais ? Vous seriez avec nous." I said. _You don't know that you will be sorted into a different house. You may still be Gryffindor or would Slytherin be so bad? You would be with us._

"Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. Merci. Il est simplement difficile. Je m'ennuie de mes parents." She said. _Yes, I suppose that's true. Thank you. It is just hard. I miss my parents._

"I am sorry Arabella. We are all here for you though." I said. Draco was glaring at Arabella.

Comment oses-tu ! Nous avons vous a accueilli à bras ouverts. Nous sommes votre famille ! Quand vous allez voir qui? Draco snarled. _How dare you! We have welcomed you with open arms. We are your family! When are you going to see that?_

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY! DO NOT YELL AT HER LIKE THAT!" I snapped glaring at Draco.

He glared back. "You always take her side." He huffed.

"She has done nothing wrong you prat!" I said.

Aria and the twins were looking between the three of us in confusion. "Um can someone explain? In English? I don't speak French." Aria said.

All three of us looked at her and the twins. "Sorry guys. Arabella is just having a hard time. Draco took offense to why she is having a hard time." I said. They all nodded in understanding. Aria whacked Draco in the back of the head.

Draco turned his glare to her. "You don't even know what she said!" He said exasperatedly. "I don't have to. I will always side with her. Us girls got to stick together." Aria said smirking.

"Why couldn't I have male cousins." Draco grumbled.

The compartment went into a tense silence. Then suddenly the train came to a halt. "Why did it stop?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know we can't be there yet." Arabella said.

"Did we break down?" The twins asked.

"We could not have." Draco said.

"Maybe?" Aria began but the windows suddenly frosted over and the lights went out. The compartment door opened and someone sat on my lap

"Oi! Who sat on me?" I asked. There was a yelp as the person jumped up.

"Sssorrry cant see." Nevill stuttered.

Then someone stepped on my foot. "OW! NEVILLE! Watch it!" I hissed

"Sorry that was me!" A girls voice said.

"Ginny?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied.

"I am going to ask the conductor whats going on." Arabella said.

Suddenly a light filled the compartment. It was coming from Remus he was standing with a blue flame in his hand. "Don't move." He ordered.

"Whats…" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"Be quiet." He said.

Suddenly I felt a chill in my heart. My whole body went cold. I could hardly breath. The compartment door opened the and cloaked figure entered the compartment I stood up. Then I heard screaming.

 _Not Jamie! Please not my daughter!_

The last thing I saw was the cloaked figure turning to me reaching out a hand that looked decaying. It reached for its hood and everything went black. The woman still screaming in my head.

I woke up on the floor of the compartment Arabella and the twins over Aria who was also on the floor. Remus, Neville, Draco and Ginny over me.

"What happened? What was that thing?" I asked.

"You feinted love." Draco said.

Remus shot Draco a look and furrowed his brow. Neville looked taken aback as well. Ginny was unphased by it however.

"I feinted?" I asked. "Why? What was that thing?"

"It was a dementor. They guard Azkaban. Horrible creatures they feed off happiness." He turned to Aria who was waking.

"You ok?" He asked.

She nodded mutely. He passed everyone a piece of chocolate. "Eat this it will help. I must go talk to the conductor." He said leaving.

Everyone sat down Aria and I were still trembling. Why had I feinted? Why had Aria feinted?

We all ate our chocolate in silence. Draco sat next to me his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Neville and Arabella next to us. Aria the twins and Ginny on the other side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That thing came in and you and Aria started shaking. Then you both feinted. Professor Lupin said none of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks now go. When it lowered its hood he shot some silvery thing at it and it left. Are you two ok?" Arabella asked looking between me and Aria.

"I am fine." I said.

"Me to." Aria said.

It was a quiet train ride. The guys left to another compartment to change into their robes. We changed into ours. Well Aria, Arabella and I did. Ginny was already in her robes. We arrived a short while later. Aria and I stared at the horses in front of the carriages I remember Neville calling them Thestrals. The guys joined us and Ginny left to join a carriage of her friends. Neville went to join Ron and some other Gryffindors. Draco, the twins, Aria, Arabella and I rode in silence. When we arrived at the castle my father was waiting.

"Black! Both of you! Snape! Come with me." Aria, Arabella and I followed my father.

As soon as the door shut my father wrapped me in a hug. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked me over.

"Fine dad." I said sighing.

Aria. "It never stops being weird seeing him care." Aria said earning a glare from my father.

"Shut your mouth Black." He spat.

"And there is the Dungeon bat." She sighed.

"Why you little.." My father started but was cut off by Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall entering.

Madam Pomphrey checked us over. "Doing something dangerous again no doubt. What was it this time? Both of you so much like your fathers." At that statement my father growled.

"Miss Black I understand you are being resorted?" McGonagall asked.

"Unfortunately." Arabella said.

"Well I or your new head of house will need to see you after dinner tonight about your course load." Professor Mcgonagall said. "Come with me Miss Black I am sure Miss. Potter and Miss Black will be along shortly." She said.

Madame Pomphrey checked us over. "You both seem fine now what happened?" She asked.

"Dementors." My father answered.

Madam Pomphrey tutted. "Letting those things around a school. They won't be the last ones to collapse." She pulled out chocolate and gave us each some.

"We already had chocolate." I said.

"Yes, Professor Lupin gave us some." Aria said proudly.

"Did he now? Finally, a defense teacher that knows his remedies." She said before leaving.

"Come on now or we will miss the sorting." My father said.

We walked into the great hall as all the first years were lining up. Arabella was at the front. The headmaster stood as we went to the Slytherin table.

"There are a few students who have learned of their true parentage. One has chosen to be resorted. Miss Hermione Granger is now known by her rightful name as Arabella Black. Her parentage is hers to disclose as she wishes. I may ask that you respect her privacy at this time. Next and most shocking is Miss Jamie Potter who is now to be known by her rightful name as Jamie Snape. I ask you to respect her privacy as well. Miss Black will be sorted first." He said ignoring the whispers that broke out at the news of my parentage.

Arabella stepped forward and Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. Several minutes later the hat shouted. "SLYTHERIN!" Aria, Draco, and the twins and I went nuts.

She came and sat between me and Aria. As soon as the sorting was done fireworks ripped through the great hall. The last one spelling out Marauders for life. After the fireworks settled all the Professors started making animal sounds. My father made bat sounds. Professor Dumbledore sounded like a goat. Mcgonagall a cat. Flitwick a duck. Remus a dog. Hagrid a bear. Sinastra a chicken. Mrs. Burbage an elephant. The whole hall burst into applause.

"How did you do that?!" Draco demanded.

"Do what?" I said playing dumb.

"You know what!" He said.

I shrugged.

Arabella cut in. "Don't bother asking none of them will tell you." She said.

Aria said. "What kind of Slytherins would we be if we did?" she said.

Everyone finished eating chattering about their holidays and the new classes they would be attending. I had to admit that I was excited for my new classes.

I had signed up for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes would be very useful in the future because you could do all sorts of rituals and protections with them. They made for strong wards.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as soon as the animal sounds stopped and he could speak again.

"Thank you for that wonderful entertainment. Now before the feast begins and we are befuddled by the wonderful feast I have a very important announcement. Some of you have heard that Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban. The ministry feels it best to make sure you are all protected so they have place Dementors at the school entrance to assure he cannot enter." There was another round of murmuring at this.

"Why would he want to?" Seamus shouted.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid his heiress of course." Ron said loudly.

"Detention Weasly she is not her father." My father snapped. He may think the exact opposite but he protected all of his snakes.

Ron went red faced. "As I was saying. Dementors will be guarding the entrance to the school. They cannot be fooled by trickery or even invisibility cloaks." He said looking at me. "They are not understanding creatures so please give them no reason to harm you. Now that all that ugliness is over with let us enjoy our feast." He sat down and the feast appeared.

We all continued talking about our summers and classes while eating. After that talk turned to Hogsmead.

"Jamie will you go to Hogsmead with me?" Draco asked.

"I would love to Draco but I can't" I said

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I am not allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds by order of the minister." I grumbled.

"WHY?!" Draco demanded.

"Sirius Black I imagine." Arabella said.

"Oh Jamie! I am so sorry." Aria said horrified.

"Not your fault." I said. "Maybe we can have a picnic by the lake instead Draco?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

After that it was time to go to bed. Everyone full and very tired made their way sluggishly to their rooms after fathers start of term talk. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Frauds and Confrontations

Jamie woke up to a pillow hitting her face. Groaning she sat up and glared at Aria.

"Ari!" I whined before launching a pillow at her smirking face.

I laughed as it hit her in the face. Suddenly it turned into a pillow fight. After our fight we raced to the bathroom door reaching it at the same time. We had to laugh at ourselves when we got stuck in the doorway. We finally fell through and I quickly shoved her back out sticking my tongue out at her.

"Hurry up Snape or I will hex you." She threatened jokingly.

"Yeah right! You love me too much."

"About as much as I love devils snare." She snickered.

I laughed. After getting ready for class I fed Athena and waited for Aria to get ready. We headed down to breakfast. I sat next to Draco and Aria sat on his other side next to Arabella.

"Morning love." Draco said giving me a kiss. I blushed and smiled.

"Morning Draco." I said.

We chatted about the coming day and then my father came to hand out our course schedules.

"Morning da… I mean Professor Snape." I corrected myself when he gave me a glare.

"Morning Miss Snape, Miss Black, Miss Black, Mr. Malfoy." He said handing us each our schedules.

"Miss Black, I need to see you in my office after breakfast to discuss your schedule." My father drawled to Arabella.

I looked at my schedule first was Divination then transfiguration and then lunch followed by care of Magical creatures.

I looked at the name of the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. "HAGRID IS TEACHING?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Draco scowled. "That oaf is teaching? This place has really gone to the dogs. Father won't like this." He said snidely.

I shot a stinging hex at him under the table. He yelped then glared at me. "What was that for?" He snapped.

"Because Hagrid is my friend and I am very happy him. You're an ass and I swear to merlin if you do anything to mess with his class a stinging hex will be the least of your worries." I threatened.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever like you scare me." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I leaned toward him "Oh is that so? Maybe we should break up." I whispered.

He paled and said "NO!" I burst into laughter.

He scowled at me. "You are evil." He said.

I shrugged and went wide eyed pulling my most innocent face. "How could you say that. I am the savior of the wizarding world. I am just cute sweet innocent Jamie Snape." I bated my lashes.

Aria smirked. "I almost bought that myself!" She said bursting into laughter. Arabella scowled and Draco stuck his nose up.

"You are dangerous." He said.

"I thought I was evil?" I asked.

"Your both." Aria said yelping as I smacked the back of her head. Draco laughed.

"Not so fun now is it cousin." He said smirking.

Aria, Draco, Arabella and I all headed to divination class after breakfast. It was really far away and in a part of the castle we had never been to. Aria and I led the way with the Marauders map. On the way, we passed a portrait of a knight. As we were walking by the portrait the short knight fell off his pony. We watched as he used his sword to try and stand only to drive it into the ground. He tried furiously to get it out. After a few moments, he noticed us.

"On guard, you mangy curs! Let's see how you like dealing with Sir Cadougan!" Trying and failing to free his sword. We all watched in amusement.

"Don't fear knight we are just on our way to class." Arabella said.

"Ah well be gone then." He said irritably.

We all laughed as we walked away. "Mental that one." Draco said.

We all agreed. Having arrived early it was empty when we arrived. Looking around we tried to figure out how to get into the classroom. As we looked more and more students showed up. Finally a ladder dropped down from a hatch in the ceiling. Everyone climbed up into a dark room. It was a deep red and brown. There were round tables and chairs with black table cloths. In the center of each was a crystal ball. The only light in the room came from the hearth. The room had a strong-smelling purple smoke filling it. Everyone took a seat at a table. Muttering started wondering where our professor was. Suddenly a woman with hug circular glasses and a purple shawl came into view. Her round glasses magnified her eyes to where she almost looked like a bug.

"Hello class it is so nice to finally see you in the physical world. I am professor Trelawney and I am going to attempt to teach you the noble art of divination." She started in a misty voice.

"Some of you however will not last in my class. The inner eye is something you either possess or do not. This is not a class that you can just learn from a book." She continued.  
Draco, Aria and I looked at Arabella smirking. She looked highly affronted that she couldn't learn this from a book. Aria snickered and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"In fact the first will leave Easter and not return." She said.

Everyone except Draco, Aria, Arabella and I gulped looking around around the room. It would have been eerie had I believed in Divination. I mainly took this class just because my friends.

"Today we will start with reading tea leaves. You dear.." She said pointing at Neville.

"Neville Longbottom mam." Neville said shaking slightly.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom is your grandmother well?" She asked.

"Um I think so." He stuttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure, and dear after you break you first cup please select a blue pattern cup I am rather fond of the pink."

"Everyone select a cup and return to their seats." She said.

Sure enough as she predicted Neville broke the pink cup he had selected. Sighing she glided over and said. "One of the blue ones now dear."

Everyone exchanged looks. Was it a lucky guess or was divination more real than I believed? Probably luck I decided.

I sat at my table and then Trelawney pointed at Lavender Brown. Lavender Paled and looked scared. "You miss…."

"Lavender Brown." She answered.

"Yes Miss Brown I want you pour a small amount of tea into everyone's cup." Lavender smiled in relief.

"Sure." She walked around the room pouring tea into everyone's cup.

When she was done Trelawney told us to drink the tea leaving only the dreg. The tea was hard to swallow. It was hot and thick it didn't taste good at all.

"Now exchange cups with your neighbor and consult chapter 1 to help you read the tea leaves." Trelawney instructed.

The chapter instructed us to swirl the cup counter clock wise three times. Draco and I swapped cups. Aria and Arabella exchanged cups. Ron switched cups scowling at Neville. I swirled the cup three times. It looked like a bunch of mush. There was a bent cross and a sun. Then there was a grim. I gasped and dropped the cup. Draco looked at me curiously.

I shook myself Ron was sneering at me. Aria was trying not to laugh at me and Arabella was looking worried.

"What was it my dear that made you so frightened?" Trelawney asked.

"Nnnothing." I stuttered. "Didn't see properly." I said.

"What was it my dear?" She asked me again.

"The grim." I whispered.

Everyone turned to look at me and Draco. Draco's mouth was hanging open in a Un Malfoy like manor.

It shook me because I had seen the grim on the cover of death omens when to expect the worst. Now that I thought about it Sirius and Aria in animalgous form looked like grims. By protecting Sirius was I sentencing myself and Draco to death? I knew if Sirius came after me Draco wouldn't hesitate to stand in the way. Trelawney looked sadly at Draco and then walked away.

Shaking his head Draco picked up my cup and looked into it. His eyes wide he stared at the cup in shock. "You have one two..." He whispered.

Suddenly the class was gathered around our table looking in my cup. They all debated wither it was really the grim.

"Oh my this is not a happy cup. It tells that you will come to path with an enemy and you have the grim…" She closed her eyes troubled.

Arabella snidely said. "I don't think it looks like a grim."

Tired of this and thoroughly annoyed. "If you are all done deciding wither I am going to die or not I would like to work." I snapped.

Trelawney dismissed us and I hurried to our next class transfiguration. "Hello today we will start learning about animagous!" She said.

Aria and I sat up eagerly. She transformed herself into a tabby and back. The class remained somber with a few claps.

"Not that it matters but this is the first time my transformation has not gotten a standing novation. What has happened?" She asked.

Arabella raised her hand. "Miss Black?" She said.

"We have just come from Divination…" Arabella started.

"Say no more Miss Black I need no further explanation… so who is going to die." She said.

I raised my hand. "Me…" I choked out.

"Well you should know Miss Snape Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student per year and so far, none of them have died. You will forgive me for not excusing you from homework, but rest assured should you die you need not turn it in." Arabella laughed but everyone else remained somber.

After learning about animagous in class it was really pushing my drive to finish my transformation. Aria felt the same way. We at lunch and then it was time for care of Magical creatures. I was excited.

We headed down to Hagrid's hut. Why they stuck us with Gryffindor's twice in on day I will never know. Ron and his group were all talking and having fun. We ignored them and they ignored us. Ron had not been as insufferable as he normally was. I wondered if he had finally grown up enough to be friends.

Hagrid showed up then and led up to a make shift paddock. "Now do ye all have yer books?" Hagrid asked.

We all pulled them out. All of them were belted or held shut in one way or another.

"Yes, we do but how do we open them?" Draco drawled snidely.

"Hasn't anyone been able to open them?" Hagrid asked crestfallen.

Everyone shook their head no. Hagrid looked upset. "Well, you stroke them. Like this." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world grabbing my book removing the belt and stoking the spine. It shuddered angrily and then laid open in his hand.

"Oh, yes! it's so obvious! We need to stoke them! How could we have been so dumb?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Dray…" I hissed warningly.

Hagrid looked really sad. Ron, Aria, Arabella and I were all glaring at Draco.

"How stupid do you have to be to assign us a book that tries to bite us?" Draco sneered.

I shot a stinging hex at him. He glared at me. "I thought they were funny and clever." Hagrid said defensively.

"Oh, yeah, a real riot." Draco drawled sarcastically earning him another more powerful stinging hex.

Draco wisely shut up then. Hagrid's shoulders slumped. "Well now you know how to open yer books and now you just need the magical creatures, so I will go get them." His shoulders still slumped he left the paddock.

"Why must you ruin this for Hagrid!" I hissed angrily.

"He is an idiot! He shouldn't be teaching!" Draco said.

"Don't talk about Hagrid like that!" I snarled.

He glared at me. "Your biased because he is your friend." Draco said.

"Am not he is going to be a fine teacher. Now keep your mouth shut and behave." I said.

He glared at me. "Whatever." He snapped.

People were staring at us. Ron especially. It was like I was a book he was trying to read. Just as I was about to ask him what his problem was Hagrid showed up.

He had five creatures with him. They were the size of horses with feathers and wings. They stood proud on four legs. They had bird like faces and huge talons. The front end had feather but there back ends were hair and they had horse tails.

"These are Hippogriffs. They are very smart creatures and very proud. NEVER insult a hippogriff because it might be the last thing you do. I am going to show you how to approach them then you will all break into groups and practice." He said. He tied all but one to the far fence feet apart. Then he led one to the center of the paddock. This hippogriff was all grey.

"This is Buck beak First you bow and then you wait for them to bow back. Try not to blink too much they don't trust you if you blink too much." He said.

He bowed and Buck beak bowed back Hagrid threw him a dead ferret from his belt.

"Now who wants to try first?" He asked.

Everyone stepped back so I stepped forward. "Jamie how about you?" He asked beaming at me, I nodded and walked over to Hagrid.

I bowed like Hagrid did keeping a close eye on Buck beak. After a few moments Buck beak bowed back. "Great job! Now ye can pet him." Hagrid said excitedly pushing me forward.

I tentivally stoked his beak. "Aren't you handsome." I said.

He closed his eyes enjoying being pet. Hagrid smiled. "I think he might let you ride em!" He said excitedly.

Before I could protest Hagrid picked me up and placed me on Buck beaks back just behind his wings. "Hold on tight but don't pull his feathers now he won't be thanking you fer that." He said.

I hugged Buck beaks neck and Hagrid swatted his back end and Buck beak screeched and took off. I was scared at first but the view was beautiful. As Buck beak went over the lake I straitened up putting my arms out and yelled. "WHOOOOOOO!" I smiled it was amazing. I grabbed back onto Buck beak as we prepared to land.

The landing was a little ruff. Hagrid helped me down and I walked over to Aria and Draco. "That was amazing!" I said.

Soon everyone broke into groups and tried to get the Hippogriffs to bow to them. Neville had to keep backing up from his. Draco looked smug when his bowed to him quickly. I watched as Ron approached Buck beak. He bowed and Buck beak bowed back. He approached Buck beak and stoked him. Then he said. "You are not dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute." Buck beak reared up and I ran and shoved Ron out of the way. Buck beak came down on me and his talons ripped into my already scarred back. I screamed from the pain as Buck beak reared back again. Ron stood there horrified. Draco, Aria, and Arabella all came running. Hagrid quickly grabbed Buck beak. Who was still glaring angrily at Ron.

I couldn't move it hurt so bad. I could feel my shirt getting soaked in blood.

"Weasly you are going to pay for this." Draco said glaring at Ron.

"She jumped infront of me!" Ron said heatedly.

"Because you were stupid!" Aria snapped.  
"Hagrid said not to insult them Ron." Arabella said.

"I am sorry ok!" He said exasperatedly.

"Not as sorry as you will be." Draco threatened.

"Don't." I said weakly. "He didn't do it on purpose."

Hagrid picked me up causing me to bite my lip from the pain "Class dismissed!" He said.

Draco, Aria, Arabella, and Ron followed us up to the hospital wing. Hagrid sat me on a bed. Madame Pomphrey came out and gasped.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed.

Hagrid teary eyed. "There was a little accident with one of me hippogriffs." He said.

"Mr. Malfoy will you go and fetch Professor Snape." Draco nodded and left quickly.

"The rest of you can leave. Hagrid go to the headmaster and inform him of exactly what happened." She said.

She took my robes off me and laid me on my stomach. She winced when she saw all the scars. She inspected the wounds. "These are very deep I will have to clean them and the heal them it will take a while. How did this happen?" She asked.

I launched into the tale of what happened. She clucked disapprovingly. My father arrived as I finished. His eyes narrowed when he saw my back.

"What in the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Later Severus do I have consent to treat?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"Of course." He said.

She listed a few potions she would need. First was a pain potion and the second was a blood replenishing potion. He went and grabbed them I drank them shuddering at the taste.

Madame Pomphrey healed my back as I recounted for my father what happened. He snarled. "Mr. Weasly will receive a month worth of detention and fifty points from Gryffindor!" He said.

"Dad!" I whined.

"You will receive a week worth of detention and will be grounded for a week. You have got to stop being so reckless!" He said.

"I saved a fellow student and I am getting punished?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You are getting punished because you were reckless and got yourself hurt." He said.

"Your ridiculous and so unfair!" I said angrily.

"Life isn't fair Eli. I will not always be there every second and I cannot be worrying about you being reckless and stupid." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "I did the right thing." I said adamantly.

"We will have to agree to disagree on that." He said.

I had to stay overnight in the hospital wing. Dobby was frantic when he found out I had been injured. "Oh, mistress Dobby wishes he could have been there to help. Why didn't you calls for me?" He bemoaned.

"I am fine Dobby. Besides I just reacted." I said.

"You are so kind mistress. Even though that Weazy has been mean to you. You's still try to save him." Dobby said reverently.

I feel into an uneasy sleep. I had nightmares about Sirius egging Buck beak on and Buck beak killed me.

I woke up covered in sweat. I was breathing heavily. "It was just a dream…" I whispered.

Just as I was trying to go back to sleep I heard the infirmary door creak open.


	7. Chapter 7

Greatest fears

Ron Weasly crept by my bedside. "What are you doing here Weasly?" I asked. Surprise filling my tone.

His blue eyes looked down at his feet. His shaggy red hair hanging in his face. "I …" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I came to say I am sorry." He huffed. "Ok… I just I wasn't thinking." He said.

"It's ok, Ron, accidents happen, but you almost ruined this for Hagrid. You got to think before you speak." I said.

"You really care about him, don't you?" He said.

"He is my friend of course I care about him." I said.

He stared at me a moment. "You aren't a typical Slytherin are you?" He asked.

I sneered like my father did at dunces. "We may have some common traits Weasly but we aren't all vipers." I said.

"I guess not." He said.

"Look I do have feelings and I do care about people. I saved you and I don't even really like you. No, you don't owe me anything, you apologized and we are good." I said.

He looked at me stunned. "Why are you being so nice about this?" He asked.

"If you took the chance to know me you would know I am normally nice." I said.

His brow furrowed. "I don't understand you." He said.

I shrugged. "You don't know me." I said.

"You're a Slytherin, you've hexed me more than once, if we talk we are usually fighting. Haven't really had a chance." He said.

"Yes, and this is a nice change of pace don't you think?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Why? Why now?" He asked.

"Because you're finally listening to me. I don't need any more enemies Ron I have plenty." I said.

"So, what you want to be … friends?" He said.

We looked at each other for a moment. "I don't know but I would at least like to not be fighting." I said.

He looked at me a moment. Trying to read me. "Ok I guess truce." He extended his hand to me and I shook it.

"Night Ron don't get caught." I said.  
"Night S… Jamie." He said as he left.

The next day I was released from the infirmary with a sling and orders to be careful. I was glad I was given the day off classes. I spent the day curled up with Athena and reading up on Animagi.

It was a bright morning and I was up before Aria. Smirking I slipped out of bed and set up a few surprises for when Aria woke up. I grabbed my camera as I headed into the bathroom and waited for the chaos to begin. I launched my pillow at her face as I walked into the bathroom. Before I made it into the shower I heard.

"SNAPE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I burst into laughter and peeked out the door to see her face. Aria's bright hair was a vivid pink. Her skin a neon blue. She was also soaking wet and covered in feathers. I fell to the floor clutching my sides I was laughing so hard.

"PHOENIX GET YOUR ARSE OFF THE FLOOR AND FIX ME!" She snarled.

"But…. You…. look… so…. Pretty!" I said between laughs. I pulled out my camera. I snapped a picture before she could kill me.

Still giggling I took a shower ignoring the threats being yelled through the door.

"Love you too Ari!" I said as I was finishing getting ready and she was threatened to turn me into a slug.

Snarling she told me to bloody hurry up and fix her. With a few quick spells, she was back to normal.

"You better watch your back Snape because I will have my revenge." She said.

I shrugged. "Bring it!" I smiled.

With a final glare, she shut the bathroom door. I got dressed and fed Athena. After grabbing my bag, I headed to the great hall for breakfast.

When I arrived, I sat between Draco and the twins. Arabella had her nose in a book. After carouses of morning I put some fruit on my plate. I leaned over to Fred and George.

I smirked. "Just a warning Shadow is going to be a bit testy this morning." I said.

Smirking themselves they asked in unison. "What did you do to Shadow Phoenix?"

I told them and they burst into laughter. Arabella sniffed disapprovingly. Soon Aria stomped into the great hall in a sour mood. She sat on the other side of Draco. After breakfast ended we went to potions class.

I partnered with Draco and Aria partnered with Arabella. Gryffindors were with us in potions again and they were bloody terrible at it. At least one of them mainly Neville melted a cauldron or caused something bad. Mainly because they felt intimidated by my father and hated him. At least in Slytherin everyone respected him enough to pay attention. Well that and he would give you detention for a month if you dare embarrass him by being bad at potions. That also went quadruple for Draco and me.

Draco and I were sitting at a table with Ron and Seamus. My arm was in a sling not fully recovered from the damage done by Buck Beak. Madame Pomphrey healed it as much as she could but I had to be carefully with the newly healed skin and muscle.

"Dray, can you skin this shrivel fig for me please?" I asked. Pansy was glaring daggers at me. My father hearing this request smirked.

"No, Draco don't worry about it. Weasly since you caused Miss. Snape's injury you can help her prepare her ingredients." He drawled scathingly.

I ground my teeth together knowing I was already grounded at least not to his quarters but to the Slytherin Dorms. If I wasn't already serving detention I would have spoken up. Ron had more than paid for his crime. Ron went red and muttered git. He started preparing my ingredients under my father's watchful eyes. He handed me the ingredients and I put them in. Draco took care of stirring both our cauldrons.

Neville who was working at the same table as Arabella and Aria next to Dean Thomas had a problem with his potion. It was supposed to be green but was orange instead.

"Orange?! Longbottom, tell me does anything penetrate that brain of yours or do you even have one? I clearly said one rat spleen should suffice and that only a dash of leech juice would be necessary! Maybe if we test it on your toad that will encourage you to try harder!" He said.

Neville was trembling and looked like he was about to cry. Arabella raised her hand. "Sir I could help Neville put it right." She said.

"This is a lesson for Mr. Longbottom. You may not help him Miss. Black." He said.

Neville looked to Arabella and moaned. "HELP ME."

She started whispering instructions to him. Soon his potion was back to where it should be. At the end of class my father grabbed Neville's toad and picked up a ladle and trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. All the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins mainly Aria, Arabella and I cheered as Trevor shrunk to a tadpole. My father scowling poured a few drops of the reversal down Trevor and then he was back to a toad.

"Ten points from Gryffindor! I told you Longbottom to do this on your own." He snapped.

I scowled at my father and all the Gryffindors were outraged. I made sure my father saw my tight-lipped disapproval before stalking out of class. My robes bellowing like his. It had taken me ages to get it right but what else did I have to do with my time during my frequent groundings.

When everyone arrived at defense against the dark arts Remus hadn't arrived yet. Everyone sat down and was talking among themselves when he arrived. "Please pack up your books and leave them here then follow me please. Today will be a practical lesson. You will only be needing your wands. Murmurs of excitement broke out we had never had a practical DADA class before. Well except Lockhart's pixie stunt. I shuddered at the thought.

We followed Remus down to the staff room. My father was sitting in a chair and as we entered he stood up. "Leave it open Lupin I would rather not witness this." He sneered.

As he reached the door he turned. "By the way this class contains Neville Longbottom. I wouldn't entrust him with anything too difficult unless Miss. Black is hissing instructions to him." He glared harshly at Arabella.

Professor Lupin frowned. "Well, Severus I was actually hoping Neville would help me in a very important part today. I am sure he will do just fine." He said coolly giving Neville a small smile.

Aria beamed at Remus then glared at my father. My father lifted his head slightly and left the room. I was ashamed at my father's behavior I couldn't understand it. "I'm sorry Neville don't listen to dad." I said.

Neville gave me a small smile. After a moment, a rattling from the wardrobe drew the classes attention back to the front.

"Today we are going to be tackling a Bogart. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Remus asked Aria, Arabella, Draco, and Ron all raised their hands.

"Draco?" Remus asked.

"Boggarts are shapeshifters. They turn into whatever scares you most." He said.

"Very good. Boggarts like to hide in dark places such as closets, wardrobes, under beds. This one moved in yesterday and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice." He said.

"Now who can tell me what advantage we might have as a class." Remus asked. Several people raised their hand including me.

"Jamie?" He asked.

"There are so many of us that it won't know what shape to turn into." I said.

"Yes, boggarts can easily become confused if they try to frighten more than one person. What should it turn into a headless corpse or a giant slug. I once saw a boggart make that very mistake and turned itself into half a slug. Not remotely freighting." He said. "Everyone is going to take a shot at the boggart. I want everyone to repeat after me Ridiculous." After we repeated it several times he continued.

"Now this spell takes more than just the word. I want everyone to think of the thing that scares them the most. Then find a way to make it funny." He said.

Everyone closed their eyes in concentration. My first thought was Voldemort. Not as he was now but returned to full power. Then a worse image swam into my head. A cold dead hand and black tattered robes. The woman screaming. I shuddered as I remembered the Dementors. How do you make dementors funny? Too late because Remus was already calling for everyone's attention.

"Now Neville what frightens you the most?" Remus asked.

Neville squeaked and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Sorry I didn't catch that." Remus said kindly.

"Pproffesor Snape." He said.

Everyone laughed except Draco and I who scowled. Neville shot me an apologetic look. I tried to look as reassuring as I could.

"Very well, when the boggart Snape comes out how can you make him funny?" Remus asked. Neville's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Don't know." He choked out.

"Neville if I am not mistaken you live with your grandmother correct?" Remus asked.

Neville's brow furrowed. "Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either." He said.

"No, you misunderstand me. What kind of clothes does your grandmother usually wear?" Remus asked.

"A green dress and heels." Neville said confused.

"Does she wear a hat?" Remus prodded.

"Yea it has a stuffed vulture on top." Neville said.

"What about a hand bag?" Remus asked.

"A big red one." Neville said.

"Can you picture them in your mind's eye?" He asked.

"Yes." Neville said.

"Ok, so when Professor boggart Snape comes out I want you to picture your grandmother's clothes. Then cast the spell Ridiculous and if all goes well Professor boggart Snape will be forced into that green dress with heels, the top hat, and have that big red handbag." The whole room laughed again and the wardrobe wobbled violently.

"Ok, Neville we are all going to step back so you have a clear field. Ready?" Remus asked.

Neville nodded shakily. Everyone stepped back as Remus cast a spell that opened the wardrobe. My father stepped out bearing down on Neville.

Neville yelped then stuttered. "Rridiculous!" The boggart faltered as it suddenly tripped on the high heels. It looked around confused making the hat wobble. Everyone burst into laughter. Even I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my father in a grandmother dress and ugly top hat.

"Great now everyone line up and I will call the next person forward." Remus said smiling. Everyone lined up and Neville stepped back.

"Pavarti, you next." Remus said.

Crack my father turned into a mummy. Pavarti cried Ridiculous and the wrapping unraveled tripping the mummy. It turned into a cockroach then a rat chasing its tale.

"Good work its becoming confused." Remus said. "Dean you next."

Dean stepped forward and it turned into a severed hand, Ridiculous he cried. The hand became caught in a mouse trap.

"Seamus." A woman with green skin and black hair that went to the floor. She let out an unearthly cry that made Jamie feel sick. Ridiculous and the woman fell silent clutching her throat.

"Great work. Ron!" Ron stepped up and several people screamed as a huge spider appeared. Ridiculous! The spider's legs disappeared and it was rolling on the floor.

"Draco!" Remus said. Draco grimaced and went forward. To my shock, it turned into Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, you are unworthy to be a Malfoy! How could I ever have sired such a disgrace!" The boggart bore down on a frozen Draco and he flinched as it reached to slap him. I was horrified was Draco abused?

Remus started forward and Draco turned and bolted from the room. Remus cast a spell and a silvery creature appeared and bound out of the room.

"Aria." Remus said trying to distract the class.

Aria stepped forward. Crack and then there was a tall thin woman with crazy black hair. Her grey eyes feral and her high cheek bones pointy.

"Hello ickle baby come to mummy Arabella." She cooed sickeningly

Arabella looked at the woman horrified. Aria looked ready to cry. "Ridiculous." She whispered.

The woman was suddenly dressed as a clown. I looked at Aria worried. Who was that woman? Why did she make Aria so upset? Why had she called Aria, Arabella? I started forward but Remus paled and jumped in front of me. It turned into a moon and then when he said Ridiculous it turned into a balloon and popped flying around the room.

It landed near the wardrobe and Remus said. "Why don't you finish it off Neville?"

Neville stepped to the front again and it resumed my father's form. Once again, he was forced into the clothes and Neville let out a HA! The boggart exploded.

"Five points to everyone who tackled the boggart and ten to Neville because he did it twice. Also five points to Draco and Jamie because they answered my questions." Remus said.

My mind focused on Draco and I raced off to find him. I went to his room and knocked on the door. No one replied, so, I headed to my father quarters. He came to the door a second later.

"He is on the couch." My father said moving aside.

I ran into the living room where Draco was sitting. He had his knees up and his arms wrapped around them. His chin was resting on his knees. The look on his face was simply heartbreaking.

"Dray…." I whispered and ran to him.

I climbed on the couch next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He closed his eyes and a tear escaped. "Draco are you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me with torchered eyes. "No." He said his voice breaking.

"What happened? Draco, I don't understand." I said. "Does your father abuse you?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Draco snapped defensively.

My father raised his eyebrow. "Draco what kind of punishments do you receive?" He asked.

"I get slapped occasionally. Grounded sometimes." He shuddered.

"Anything else?" My father asked.

"He crucios me if he is really mad." Draco said. His eyes widened when he said that like he couldn't believe he did.

My father snarled and I clung tighter to Draco. "LUCIOUS USED THE CRUCIO ON YOU?!" He said in a voice that was ice cold and deadly.

"Yes." Draco whispered.

"How dare he!" My father snapped.

"He won't ever touch you again." I said.

"You can't let him know I told you it will just make it worse!" Draco said panicked.

"We can't allow him to do this again Draco." My father said.

"Look he doesn't do it often. I am fine ok." Draco insisted.

"Dray that bastard deserves to pay for what he has done." I said.

"No." Draco said. "Father is harsh but he isn't a bad person." He said.

"Like hell." I snarled.

"Draco, he used an unforgivable on his own son." My father said gently.

"So, lots of the death eater children are punished with that unforgivable." He said.

"I can't do something about something that won't ever be admitted to me. You are my godson Draco it is my duty to look after you." My father said.

"You want to help me? Get a betrothal contract between me and Jamie. Ensure that I won't be forced to marry someone else. You can't change the past or the now. Father has the ministry in his pocket. You want to help ensure me a happy future." Draco said.

My father looked to me. "I will not enter my daughter into a betrothal contract." He hissed.

"Do it." I said firmly.

Draco and my father looked at me in shock. "You want to marry him?" My father asked.

I nodded. "Your too young to know that." My father snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Daddy you and I both know I am more grown up than most. Besides it is not like I would be getting married now." I said.

My father glared between us. "No." He said firmly.

"I will be marrying him with or without a contract but this just ensures that Lucius can't try to force Draco into a contract with someone else." I said.

"Absolutely not! If he gets put into a contract then so be it." My father said.

"Dad!" I said.

"I will not put you into a contract." He said. "I am looking out for your best interest you are my child Draco is not."

"Uncle Sev look I don't want to marry anyone else. Would you marry anyone other than Jamie's mother?" Draco asked.

"No and I feel bad but there is nothing I can do to stop your father from marrying you off. I can only control myself and I won't do that to my daughter." He said.

"Even if it's what I want?" I asked.

"You are too young to be making a decision like this. I am sorry but no and that's final." He said.

Draco and I looked at each other. "What does this mean for us?" I asked.

"For now, nothing but when the contract comes there will be no us." He whispered.

"I won't give up on you Draco. I will always be your friend." I said.

"Thanks." He said. He stared at me intensely.

The road of love is never an easy one. I just hoped that something would keep us from being torn apart.

 **A/N: I am thinking of rewriting this story in the rewrite Jamie would be raised by Severus with yearly visits to the Dursleys. What do you think? Leave as is or Rewrite review and cast your vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

Aria's worst memory

After leaving my fathers I was angry I didn't know what to do. "Draco if he puts you in a contract are you going to leave me?" I asked fearing the answer.

It felt like I took a bludger to my heart when he said. "I would have no choice." He whispered.

Tears leaked down my face. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth against the pain. "I guess this is it then the real end of us. I will always love you Dray. I hope that whoever the contract is with can make you happy." I kissed him for what I knew would be the last time.

I ran as fast as I could leaving behind a broken looking Draco. I couldn't let him see how much this broke me to. He was in shock and I used that to make my escape. After turning the corner I needed to find a place to break down. I didn't want anyone to see me. I pulled my cloak out and headed up to where no one would disturb me the Astronomy tower.

I sank against the cold stone wall and down onto the floor. I wiped furiously at the tears in my eyes. I hated crying. Crying meant weakness at least that's what Uncle Vernon had said. I wasn't allowed to cry and my father and Aria were the only two that had ever seen me cry.

My heart hurt and my stomach felt like I was going to be sick. I hugged my knees to my chest and put my head on them. I stared out into the sky. It was bright and sunny out. The cold would be coming soon as October rolled into November. My idle thoughts trying to block out the pain. Breaking up with Draco was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do. I couldn't just sit here and continue this relationship wondering when it would have to end though. I also could let us fall anymore in love only to be ripped apart. Draco obviously couldn't /wouldn't fight his father. I wasn't going to ask him to either. Maybe when the contract came it would spark a rebellion in him. I just can't trust the what if's though. I loved him but at this point it was best for both of us if we let each other go. I hoped he would understand.

My stomach grumbled in hunger after a while and I realized it had grown dark and chilly while I was staring off. I stood up and headed back to the dorms. Aria was asleep when I came in. I slipped quietly into bed not bothering to change.

I was awoken by Aria screaming. "NO, PLEASE! DON'T KILL HER! PLEASE!"

I jumped out of bed and ran towards her. She was crying and writhing in her bed. "Aria wake up." I said.

She didn't wake just begged again. I shook her shoulder. She sat up gasping. Tears pouring down her face. She was shaking.

"Want to talk about it Ari?" I asked.

"This isn't something I talk about." She said weakly.

"You know I am here for you Ari." I said.

"I know but I just I can't…" She said.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked mock offended. Hoping she would try to avoid offending me and spill it.

She looked horrified then sighed. "Well it was almost a year after my father had been arrested. My mum had tucked me in and I was asleep. Moony had taken me out for the day to an amusement park. I had so much fun and was so tired when I got home. I fell asleep and then I was awoken by my mother screaming. I ran down stairs and there was my Aunt Bellatrix. I had seen pictures of her my mother warned me to stay away from her. When she saw me, she gasped.

 _Flashback_

 _Bellatrix was staring in shock at the young girl on the stairwell. Arabella your alive! She whispered. "Hello icle baby come to mummy Arabella." She purred. Aria didn't move. Bellatrix's shock turned into feral fury. Her already wild appearance became even wilder._

 _She whirled around facing the witch tied to a chair. Aria was horrified when the woman turned on her mother. Why was mummy tied up? What was Aunt Bella doing here?_

 _"You stole her!" Bellatrix screeched._

 _"She is mine and Sirius's her name is Aria! NOT ARABELLA." Arias mummy had said._

" _CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed_

 _Aria's mummy had started screaming. Aria started sobbing. "STOP IT! STOP HURTING MUMMY!" Aria charged the witch and started hitting her leg._

 _The witches feral sneer didn't falter, she stopped the curse and looked at Aria's mummy and said another curse._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Aria saw her mummy go limp her head hanging down. Aria ran up to her and crawled into her lap. Her mummy's eyes were open._

 _"Mummy?" She shook her. "Mummy wake up!" She didn't move. Aria started crying again. "MMMuuummmy."_

 _"I am right here Arabella." A voice said behind her._

 _Aria turned around at the witch. "My name is Aria. What did you do? Why won't mummy wake up?" Aria asked._

 _"She is not your mummy and your name is not Aria." She said._

 _"LIAR!" Aria screamed._

 _The woman frowned. "Come to mummy Arabella."_

 _Aria clung tighter to her mother. Then there was a series of pops. "Bloody hell!" The woman cursed._

 _"Arabella come to mummy now! We have to go!" She said._

 _Just as she reached out to grab Aria four wands were pointed in her face. "Stop right there Lestrange!" One of the men her mummy worked with said. He had a stump for a leg and scary scars and an eye that never stopped moving._

 _"Mad eye." Bellatrix breathed._

 _The man smiled. "Yes, so you best come quietly Lestrange." He said._

 _Bellatrix cackled with laughter. "Never! My daughter is alive and you will never take her from me!" She started dueling all four of the men at once._

 _Aria trembled and curled into her mother's chest. She buried her face and clung to her mother for dear life._

 _Aria wished that this would all stop she would wake up and it would all be a bad dream. The men were successfully making Bellatrix back away from the girl and finally Mad eyes stupefy hit her. She fell to the ground with a thud. Aria still clung to her mother not wanting to look._

 _"Get Remus!" Mad eye snapped._

 _"Take this piece of filth to the ministry." He ordered the remaining two. Several seconds later there was another pop._

 _"What happened?" Uncle moony asked panicked._

 _"Lestrange!" The man growled._

 _"Sirius's cousin?" Remus asked._

 _"Yes." The man replied gruffly._

 _"What happened to Marleen? Is she ok? What about Aria?" Remus asked hurriedly._

 _The man bowed his head. "Marleen is dead." He said sadly._

 _Remus sucked in a breath. "Is Aria…. is she?" Remus whispered._

 _"No, I don't know what's been done to her or how much she saw but she is curled up against Marlene's lap. I figured it would be best for a familiar face to be here someone she trusts." The scarred face Auror said._

 _Tears in his eyes Remus responded, "Thank you Mad eye." He said._

 _Remus approached Aria slowly. He bit back a sob at the sight Marlene was tied to a chair. Her head slumped forward. In her lap was Aria sobbing and clinging to her mother. She was begging her to wake up. She was calling for her dad to her mummy. Remus wasn't sure Aria even knew what she was saying._

 _"Aria sweetheart it's Uncle Moony can you look at me?" He said gently._

 _Aria's sweet innocent tear stained face turned to him. She looked so broken. It was a horrifying contrast to the happy toddler he had taken out this afternoon._

 _"Unca moony me want daddy. Please get me daddy. I don't want to be alone." She begged._

 _Remus heart broke. "You won't be alone sweet heart Uncle Moony will take care of you I promise." He said._

 _"I WANT DADDY! I WANT MUMMY! I WANT DADDY! I WANT MUMMY!" She screamed._

 _Remus let out a sobbed and reached for her. "I can't cub. I am so sorry." He said letting out another sob._

 _Aria beat her little fist against his chest and kicked him a few times as he held her close to him. Suddenly her pleas became sobs and instead of fighting him she clung to him like she had her mother._

 _Remus rocked her. "I will always protect you cub I promise. Your mine now and no one will leave you again." He vowed._

Aria as she finished the story was clinging to me sobbing. I felt my heart break for my friend. I remembered my mother's death more clearly with the dementors but I couldn't imagine having to go through that all my life.

"I am so sorry shadow I had no idea." She said.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Aria asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We settled into the bed and Aria quickly fell back asleep. I on the other hand was cursing Voldemort and Bellatrix with ever horrible scenario I could think of. I hated Voldemort. I hated Bellatrix and I hated Lucius Malfoy. The trio of evil that laid nothing but destruction and pain in their path.

At some point while imagining scenarios in which all three died I fell asleep. I was awoken with Aria rolling on top of me.

"Get off Ari!" I whined shoving her onto the floor.

"Omph. OW!" She complained. "What was that for?" She asked picking herself up.

"You rolled on top of me." I said.

She looked a little sheepish. "Sorry." She said then grinning. "I call shower first." She said running into the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

"Stupid bloody mutt." I grumbled.

"Love you too Phoenix!" She shouted from the bathroom. I stuck my tongue out at her and huffed.

I waited impatiently for her to finish showering. I fed Athena and grabbed a fresh uniform. I packed my bag with today's books and headed out the door. It was Halloween. Of course, this cursed time of year something bad always happened. I suppose my first Halloween was my only good one. My second my parents were killed. At the Dursleys I was locked away with no food and never got any candy. They also shoved in my face it was another year they had been stuck with me. They were always cruelest on Halloween. Here first year the troll had been let in, second year I was possessed by Riddle, I shuddered to think what could happen this year. I debated crawling back into bed. At least in bed I could ignore the pain in my heart. I wouldn't have to see Draco and pretend I didn't love him.

Aria came out of the bathroom and I got ready for the day. I slowly trudged down to breakfast. Aria and I walked side by side in silence. She kept stealing glances at me.

"You ok Jamie?" She asked.

"Fine." I said faking a smile.

She scowled at me. "Guess its the hard way then." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you too well to believe you are fine. Your not. That was the easy way for you to tell me, but you seem to want the hard way." She said.

"What's the hard way?" I asked.

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said.

I sighed. "Fine because I don't feel like dealing with whatever you have planned I will tell you. First Draco and I broke up he is fixing to be betrothed and so unless he fights that which he won't we can't be together. Second its Halloween and every Halloween has been horrible. Third I miss my mum especially on Halloween. It's another year without her." I whispered.

She wrapped me in a hug. "I am so sorry Phoenix." She said. She look sympathetically at me. "You know if you truly love each other you will be together again someday."

I sighed. "How are you doing?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Bout as well as you. We will get through this. At least now we have each other." She said.

I gave a small smile. "Always." I said. "When did you become such a sap?" I teased.

She laughed. Just then we reached the great hall. I sucked in a breath and braced myself. As we walked into the great hall my eyes first flicked toward the staff table where my father was absent. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. He was arguing heatedly with Arabella.

We approached the table and Draco said. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" He snapped the stormed out of the hall.

I was frozen to the spot. It took everything in me not to follow him. To tell him screw his father and any sodding betrothal contract. I forced myself to sit at the table not that I would be able to eat. "What was that about?" I asked Arabella.

"Nothing." She said. Looking where Draco had left then back to me.

"You were talking to him about us weren't you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes you two are being ridiculous. Surely Aunt Cissa won't let Lucius put her son in such a barbaric contract."

"You obviously don't know Aunt Cissa then." Aria said.

"What do you mean?" Arabella asked.

"You realize she never does anything against him. She will go along with it and I wouldn't be surprised if you were betrothed too Ella." Aria said.

"They better not." She growled. "They won't do it to Draco either if I can help it." She said fiercely.

I just looked longing at the doors and pushed my food around my plate not eating. After a few moments, I couldn't take it anymore and I left the great hall. Once through the doors I sprinted to the dungeon.

When I entered, the common room was empty. I threw my bag down and headed towards his dorm. He was face down on the bed. I wondered for a moment if he had fallen asleep.

"Draco…?" I said.

He shot out of the bed and was staring at me. His eyes wide and his breathing heavy. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you make sure you were ok." I asked.

"I… I can't lose you Jamie. I don't give a damn what my father says. He can disown me for all I care. One day without you is torcher I can't imagine a lifetime." He said.

Before I could respond he was kissing me and pulling me close to him. He sighed contentedly. I responded to the kiss it was like fire in my veins.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean it." He said.

I had tears now. Happy tears. "You love me that much?" I asked.

"Of course, I do. I can't imagine life without you." He said.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you choose between me and your father. I can't mess up your life like that.

"Jamie… please." He begged.

We jumped when there was a knock on the door. "You done groping each other? We have class." Arabella said.

I could hear Aria laughing her head off.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "What did you do to my cousin?" He said.

I laughed. "Why do you think it was me?" I replied mock offended.

He snorted. "Right maybe I should be looking at my other cousin." He said.

"Seriously though. Why me?" I asked curious.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you or are you not the witch that curses like a sailor and hangs out with the two most perverted Weasly boys in the clan?" He asked.

I snickered. It was true Fred and George could make anything an innuendo. It was a habit Aria and I were quickly mastering much to their delight.

"Fine maybe it's both of us." I shrugged smiling.

We opened the door and Arabella was smirking. Her smirk said that she knew she had shocked us with her comment. Aria was giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get to class." I said.

We all hurried to class. We had defense again this morning. It was quickly becoming my favorite class. Uncle Moony was the best teacher we had ever had.

During class, he taught us about red caps. Redcaps were nasty little creature that lurked in valleys where there had been bloodshed. They anxiously awaited people to come by that they would rip apart.

After that class, we had care of magical creatures. Since the exciting first class we had Hagrid had lost his spark. We were learning about flobber worms and they were deadly boring. I decided after class to talk to Hagrid. Maybe I could give him some of his confidence back.

When class ended I motioned for everyone to go on without me. They did Draco reluctantly.

"Ello Jamie hows yer shoulder?" Hagrid asked.

"Doing fine Hagrid." I said.

"Good. You want ter talk about summat?" He asked.

"I did actually. Hagrid I don't want you to think it was your fault. Don't hold yourself back." I said.

"I don want anyone else hurt." He said.

"They won't. Ron was an idiot don't let him ruin it." I said.

"Yer right ye wont learn nothin if I am too afraid to teach ye. Thanks Jamie." Hagrid said.

"No problem Hagrid." I said. "See ya." I said.

I headed back up to the castle. When I reached the entrance hall I heard my name. "Oi! Snape!" A boy called. I looked around and saw Blaise Zabini waving at me smiling. He was leaned up against the stone wall. He looked like he had been waiting. "Hey Zabini what's up?" I asked.

"First Hogsmead weekend is coming up." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah did your dad sign your slip?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "Erm yeah he did." After begging and pleading and promising to stick with my friends. I added in my head.

"Cool. You want to go with me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well I heard you and Draco broke up so…" He said.

"Draco… and I…." I started.

"Are over so move on come on give me a chance." He said.

"Zabini…" I said. Then he kissed me. Before I could react he was yanking me closer to him. I was hitting his chest he just pinned my arms. Panic started to set in. Suddenly Zabini was yanked back and spun around. Draco had him by the throat. He looked murderous.

"Why you little piece of filth!" Draco spat.

"Draco…" Zabini choked out.

"Its Malfoy to you Zabini. Only my friends get to call me Draco and you are no longer my friend."

Draco punched him once in the face and once in the gut before dropping him to the floor. "The first was for going after MY woman. The second of for kissing a girl without her consent." He kicked him. "That was because I felt like it." He said.

He left Zabini on the ground and came over to me. "You ok?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. I didn't realize I was trembling until Draco said. "Shhh, your safe now. Do you want me to take you to your father?" He asked.

I nodded mutely.

Draco know briskly on my fathers door. "Draco? What do you…" He broke off and pulled me away from Draco. "What happened?" He hissed.

"Zabini assaulted her." Draco growled spitting Zabini's name like a curse.

"Jamie are you ok?" He asked.

I just broke down into sobs in his lap. "What did Zabini do?" He asked.

"He kissed her sir and she tried to stop him but she couldn't get away I think it frightened her." Draco said.

"Go get the Headmaster and Mr. Zabini." Snape growled.

"Um Zabini had an accident. I don't know that he can walk." Draco said sneering.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you didn't!" My father hissed.

Draco shrugged unapologetic. "Get Mr. Lupin then and have him help you retrieve Mr. Zabini."

After a while I calmed down and went to the great hall to eat. My father and the headmaster were still discussing Zabini's punishment. The Halloween feast was interesting and the ghost put on a small play for entertainment.

However not even half an hour after the feast my father came in panicked. He hugged me tightly when he saw me. "Sirius Black was spotted in the castle." He said. "All students are being moved into the great hall." He said addressing the Slytherins in the common room.

"All Prefects are in charge of getting the Slytherins to the great hall. I need to help search the castle."

Great yet another Halloween that is terrible. I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers and hauntings

The student body spent a restless night in the great hall. Draco set his sleeping bag right next to mine. I woke up with his arm draped over me and his face next to mine. His sleeping bag unzipped so he could do this. My heart ached no matter how hard I tried he persisted. I don't get it. Would I have to try harder? How? Should I just let him back?

Draco deserved better though. I would be pitting him against his father. His views on his father had changed when I met him. The earth-shattering moment was when he realized his father had almost killed me. He couldn't look at his father the same after that. I could see it in his eyes. That didn't mean I had to make it worse. If I was the vengeance type that didn't give a shit if Draco got hurt I would egg him on and take the one thing Lucius cared about. If you could call molding your son to be the perfect little pureblood dickhead caring. I snorted. I carefully watched Draco to see if he awoke. I was still unsure what to do. Whatever I decided I needed to be sure. If I took him back that was it no more breakups. Either I would give him everything I had until the day I died or I would walk away.

Part of me realized that I was thinking like an adult would. Growing up how I did had made me that way though. No one taught me how to be a good person. I had to grow up fast. I had to be mature. As much as my father was trying to give me a childhood it was too late for that. I couldn't just pretend I was a normal kid. I wasn't and I never would be. Maybe that's why Draco and I clicked so well we were both forced to grow up fast.

I stared at him for another long moment. His hair was for once messy. His shaggy platinum blond hair was everywhere. He had circles under his eyes from all the nights he couldn't sleep. I know because he told me about that last year. It was hard for him to sleep. His aristocratic features were at peace. His face void of the usual scowl sneer or controlled blankness. I traced my finger lightly along his features. He stirred slightly so I stopped staring at him another moment. If only he could look like this all the time.

"I will always love you." I whispered so softly even I could barely make it out.

He stayed blissfully asleep. People were starting to stir and go back to their dorms. I gently removed Draco's arm from me and put it on his side. I slid away from him and stood. I went quickly to the dorms. I went into the shower and then got ready for the day.

It was the weekend thankfully. I needed time and space right now. I wondered if I should spend the weekend in my father's quarters. I decided I needed some air to breath. Then I remembered the match today. Which means everyone will be awoken soon so they can serve breakfast for the team.

I got dressed in my quidditch gear. Students were heading to their dorms as I was headed to the great hall. That when I heard the whispers. Not from Basilisk this time. No from students.

"Sirius Black was in the castle!"

"He tore up the Fat Lady's portrait!"

"Wonder what he was looking for in Gryffindor tower?"

"Bet he didn't hear his precious heiress is in Slytherin where she belongs."

"I bet he was after Snape probably thought she was in Gryffindor. I mean no one expected her to be in Slytherin."

I was asking myself those same questions. What did Sirius want in Gryffindor tower? Unlike the others, I knew that he knew my house and Aria's house. Why did he not tell us he was coming here? Why didn't he ask for help? Why risk being caught? Had his brain been so addled by Azkaban? That didn't seem right though. All eyes would be on Aria and I right now. Ugh more pressure more problems. Would it ever stop?

I reached the great hall and Draco and Arabella were sitting at the Slytherin table. They weren't fighting that was a good thing. The biggest surprise though was who was next to Arabella. Fred Weasly was sitting next to Arabella alone. Where was George?

I sat next to Fred and asked. "Aren't you missing something Mischief?"

He turned bleary eyes towards me. "Like what Phoenix?"

"Well half of you is missing. Where is Trouble?" I asked.

"He is getting ready." He said.

"Ok, so why are you down here?" They twins were never up before they had to be.

Fred actually blushed and his eyes flashed to Arabella's direction then back to me. "You know Flint insist on breakfast before matches." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right…. Flint." I said in an unbelieving tone. Maybe he was playing a prank? Who knows.

I gave a quick hello to Arabella and Draco. Draco handed me a drawing. It was him and I dancing together.

 _Let our love play an endless tune that we can dance to._ Was written elegantly beneath it.

While I was looking at the drawing he filled my plate with all my favorites. "Thank you Draco." I choked out. I carefully placed the drawing in my robes.

He smiled at me a genuine smile. "I won't give up on you." He said.

I was more than ready for the match today. I needed to relax I needed a distraction. Today we were playing against Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory was the seeker for that team and the new captain as well. Cedric Diggory was a good-looking boy and a fair flyer as well. I wondered idle what kind of girl he dated. He is a sixth year. Fred and George know him though not well. They say he is just a pretty boy. I sighed. I needed to focus. I often found myself focusing on my opponent before matches.

After forcing myself to focus I walked down to the pitch with Fred, George and Draco. We all walked in silence. When we got to the locker room Flint was there with the rest of the team.

"Alright. This is Hufflepuff so it should be easy. Don't screw up." He said.

We all cheered and grabbed our brooms. We headed out onto the pitch. Thanks to the Malfoy's everyone had nimbus 2001's. The brooms had helped win us the cup last year.

Flint shook Diggory's hand a little too hard. Actually, it seemed like he was trying to break his hand. Flint liked to intimidate the other captains. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and we all took off.

"Hufflepuff gets the quaffle first!" Lee Jordan said.

I smirked Lee was the twins best friend outside Aria and I. Diggory was looking around for the snitch. At least he didn't just tail me like most of the other seekers. For a long time nobody scored and the snitch stayed out of sight. Slowly we gained a lead. It was sixty to zero at this moment. I just needed to find that snitch. Suddenly I saw it. It took off above me and Diggory was closing in. We were neck and neck for it until suddenly everything went quiet. I could see the snitch and reach for it. Suddenly there was screaming.

"Not Jamie! Please not Jamie. Kill me instead!" She pleaded. I heard the high cackling laughter.

"Stand aside silly girl. Stand aside." The voice that had to be Voldemort's said.

"Mum…" I muttered before blackness over took me.

I woke up and everything hurt. How was I alive surely, I had fallen off my boom. THE MATCH! Had we lost? I hope not Flint would finish what the fall didn't.

I kept my eyes closed as I heard voices. "Uncle Sev please! It is the only way we can be together." Draco said.

"This is not the time or place for your drivel Draco." My father said.

"You won't listen to me otherwise. You have been avoiding me." Draco drawled with annoyance and stubbornness in his voice.

"Because you will not change my mind." My father said.

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

"First off I sincerely doubt that your father would agree to the contract. Second did you ever stop to think what it would mean if he did?" My father said.

"What would it mean? Besides us getting married?" Draco asked uncertainty in voice.

"It would mean he would have control over her. He is the Malfoy patriarch and as such has rights. He can make betrothals break betrothals and anyone entering the family is under his control. I can't let him get his hands on her. Draco surely you don't want that?" My father asked. It was a test. It was the same tone he used when he was testing me.

I opened my eyes slowly I saw Draco on my left and my father on my right. Draco had a thoughtful expression on his face and my father had calculating one on his.

"Of course not, but it's the only way I can be with her." He said.

"And is it worth putting her under your fathers control?" He asked.

"No but what can I do?" Draco asked pleading for an answer a way for us to be together.

"You let her go. You deal with whatever contract your put in and you let her move on." My father said.

"I…. I love her I can't just let her go." Draco said.

"Because you love her you must let her go." My father said.

"I don't get it." Draco said.

"When we love someone, we want what's best for them. Even if that means we can't be with them." My dad said.

The look in Draco's eyes was heartbreaking. The fight left him in that moment. It went further than giving up on us though. He was giving up on life. It was like with that one sentence he was broken. I could see him thinking about it. He was debating giving up.

That look lasted a second then he scowled. "NO I will not give up. There has to be a way to do protect her from him. Why should my father get to ruin my life." Draco said.

His eyes were blazing with intensity. I knew then and there that I would never be able to leave him. He was fighting against my father against his. I should be fighting too, right? Part of me screamed yes! Take him back hold him close. There was another part of me though that said. If you take him back you are letting him destroy himself. Lucius will go after you and Draco will stand in the way. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Draco died for me. I needed more time to think. I needed someone to talk to about this. I didn't know who though everyone was biased on the subject.

They were staring at each other. My fathers expression held understanding, he was impressed by Draco's devotion. My dad even though he would never admit it gave his blessing. He was hoping it would work out for us.

I decided it was time to let them know I was awake. "Dad… Draco… what happened?" I remembered hearing my mothers scream was there dementors? Did they make me fall off my broom?

"Jamie!" Draco said. "Your awake." He said sounding relieved.

"How are you feeling?" My father asked.

"I hurt. What happened?" I asked again.

Draco and my father's faces darkened. " Dementors came to the match." My father growled. His eyes showed he wanted to rip the dementors limb from limb.

"Yeah then you fell off your broom. Dumbledore slowed you down with a spell and I caught you. Barely. I was so scared." Draco admitted. I realized how much he was giving me. I was the one person he let past his guarded walls.

"Thank you, Draco." I said. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I am so glad your ok."

"Yes I owe you one Draco." My father said begrudgingly and watched us carefully.

"You know what I want Uncle." He said. He raised a hand to cut off my fathers protest. "Just think about it." Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead and was off.

"Dad…." I started unsure what to say.

He sighed heavily. "I almost lost you again." He whispered.

He hugged me tightly. "I am so sorry dad." I said.

"I have never seen the headmaster so angry. He slowed you enough and Draco caught you." He said.

"What about my broom?" I asked.

My father looked uncomfortable. "Your broom hit the whomping willow and well you know it doesn't like to be hit." He said taking a jab at how I arrived last year.

I took a deep breath. "Lovely now I have to get a new broom." I sighed.

"What about your old nimbus 2000?" my father asked.

"I gave it to Ginny Weasly." I said.

"Well tell me what you want and we will make arrangements." He said.

"I will just owl order one." I sighed heavily.

"If your sure." He said.

"Um so what happened did we win the match?" I asked.

"No, Diggory caught the snitch before he realized you had fallen off." He said.

"Great! Stupid bloody dementors!" I said tears pricking my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what you hear when they are near?" He asked concerned.

"I hear mum screaming pleading for him to kill her instead. I heard him telling her to stand aside then a flash of green light." I whisper. He looked really upset.

"I am so sorry that you have to hear that." He said.

His normally stoic mask had fallen. He was in pain feeling helpless. He couldn't take away the haunting voice in my head. Her words her voice played in my head. Not that I would tell him that it would only make it worse. Did Sirius do this to me? Was he the reason my mother had to plead for my life? The reason she had to sacrifice herself for me? I needed answers and only one man could give them to me. Sirius Black. I didn't know how to get him to tell the truth. I needed to get my hands on some veritaserum. For that I would have to steal from my father. I hated that prospect. Maybe I could just talk to Sirius first. Then I could dig into the past and see if I could find evidence that supported his version or revealed him a liar.

"Elli?" My father asked prodding me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah dad thanks. I will be fine it's just going to take some time." I said.

"Well I better get going have Madam Pomphrey floo me if you need anything at all." He said.

I gave him a small smile. "Love you dad." I said.

"Love you too Elli." He said then he left.

There had been so much going on that the Marauder's had not done any pranks. The mood I was in I thought it was about time to fix that. We had been focusing on completing our Animalgous transformations. Of course, and our investigations which hadn't revealed much. There wasn't a trial and the only witnesses were dead or muggles. There was a piece missing though I could feel it. It seemed like forever before I fell into a uneasy sleep.

Determined to talk to Sirius and finally get a chance to find out something anything about that horrible night. I left the hospital wing in a hurry. After pushing Madam Pomphrey to release me which she reluctantly did. She also made me promise to come back at any dizziness or pain. I was running and I wasn't paying attention and knocked right into someone.

"Umph!" He grunted as he fell.

"Ow." I complained as I fell forward. I landed practically on top of the person.

I quickly rolled off them and laid flat on the floor a second to catch my breath. I had already been sore now my muscles were on fire. I heard scuffling next to me. Suddenly I saw a young boys face looking down at me. He had glasses and I gasped. He had my eyes and he reminded me of James.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine sorry…" I said. "Wasn't looking where I was going.

He helped me up and I couldn't stop staring at him. "Who are you?" I asked.

He was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. "Oh I am Braydon Prewitt. Of course I know who you are." He said smiling brightly.

I snorted. "Watch it icle Prewitt" I said. "What year are you in?" I asked.

"First you?" He asked.

"If you know who I am then you should know the answer to that." I joked.

He grinned a cheeky grin. "I know your name but the rest is just rumors. I don't really listen to idle gossip. My mum always said that actions are more important than words." He said.

I smiled brightly at that. "I really appreciate that. Well I am a third year so need any help let me know." I said.

"I will thanks Jamie." He said.

There was something about that Prewitt boy. I shook my head and headed down to the dungeons. After saying hello to my friends I headed into my room and pulled out my mirror. I cast a silencing charm.

"Sirius Black" I said.

After a few moments Sirius answered. "Hey Pronglet whats up?" He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I should be asking you that Padfoot." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. Why were you in the school?" I asked.

He stared at me in silence for a moment. "I can't tell you that." He said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you, and if you did you would do something stupid." He said.

"I would not!" I said hotly.

"Yes you would." He said.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I asked angrily.

"Because there are things that happened that you don't know about that no one knows about. Let's just say I am not the most dangerous person hidden around the school." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who? Why?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you. I failed your parents in helping protect you before I won't do it again. Just let me handle this Prongslet. Listen I have to go. Behave and stay safe and don't go anywhere alone." He said.

With that he was gone. I sat there for a moment what could he mean? Who else could be hidden in the school? Why would they be hidden in the school? The map! I needed to check the map! I quickly pulled it out and sat on my bed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said.

I watched as the map came to life. I opened it to where it showed Gryffindor tower. It was the weekend so everyone should be in the tower. I scanned through the names. I saw Braydon Prewitt hanging with Collin and Dennis Creevy. I saw Ron, Finnigan, and Thomas. There was a fourth name there with them right on top of Ron's. I gasped as I read the name.

I had no idea what it meant or how it was even possible. The name on the map was Peter Pettigrew. I now knew why Sirius had wanted to get into the tower. Somehow he knew that Pettigrew was hiding in the tower. What did he want with Pettigrew? Pettigrew was a piece to this mystery I was sure. How did he fit in though? Was he the one that betrayed my parents somehow? Or was he another person that Sirius intended to end. After all he tried to kill Pettigrew once. Or was Pettigrew somehow the one to do that? What motive would he have though? Padfoot came from a dark family and perhaps he had finally given into that side of him. Then I remembered something. My father had the dark mark on his arm. It was his deepest source of shame. If Sirius was a death eater he would have the mark to. Next time I talked to Sirius I would ask him to show me his left arm. In the meantime, though I had to get ahold of Pettigrew and maybe get one step closer to finding out the truth.

I started trying to come up with the ways Pettigrew could disguise himself. To find him I would have to be able to recognize him. Maybe Aria would have some ideas something Uncle Moony had mentioned to her. I headed out to the common room to grab the others. I was excited that we finally had a new lead.


	10. Chapter 10

Explosions and Secrets

I raced off to find Aria and the twins. Luckily they were sitting in the common room.

"Shadow, Mischief, Trouble!" I said before adding. "Ella you too."

"She isn't a Marauder." George said indignantly.

"She is still one of us. She can come. Besides maybe she will be a Marauder one day!" Fred snapped at his twin.

Aria looked owlishly at the twins. I raised an eyebrow. Arabella stood gaping at Fred.

Fred and George glared at each other for a moment. "Fine you bloody prat." George muttered before stomping off.

Aria, Arabella, and I all looked at each other confused. We silently followed Fred who wrapped his arm around Arabella's shoulder and headed after George. Aria and I exchanged confused glances. Arabella kept shooting us confused worried glances. When we made it to the empty class room that we were slowly redecorating into a secret Marauder hangout. Fred blushed and dropped his arm like he had been burned as soon as we entered the room. It was like he just realized what he was doing.

"Ok there Trouble?" I asked.

He looked at me opened his mouth then snapped it shut. "I am fine." He said sitting on the couch.

"What is this about?" Arabella asked.

"Well Ella you don't know what happened this summer so let me tell you." I said. I gave her a brief overview of what happened. She was glaring at me by the end. She hexed me with a stinging hex. Then she put her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasly fashion.

"Jamie Eileen Snape! How could you be so reckless! He could have killed you!" She stomped up to me.

"You!" smack! She smacked my arm. "Could!" smack! She smacked my other arm. "Have!" Smack. "Died!" Smack "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DONE TO US? TO YOUR FATHER? TO DRACO?" She snarled.

"Ella enough!" Aria snapped.

"Yeah"

"We"

"Already"

"Scolded"

"Her"

"So"

"Stop"

"Impersonating"

"Mum" The twins said in their usual back and forth way.

"Ella I know I was stupid…" I started she cut me off.

"You were plain idiotic and if your father ever found out." She said.

"I know but that's not why I brought you here. Ella we are sisters I won't keep secrets from you anymore than Aria. I haven't had a chance to talk to you about this." I said.

"If not to tell me this then why are we all here?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah what is it Phoenix?" Aria asked.

"Is it something"

"To do with"

"Padfoot?" The twins asked.

"It does actually. I have found new evidence. Shadow, Mischief, Trouble pull out your maps." I said.

"Ella you can share with me." I said.

George glared at Arabella being in on a Marauder secret. Fred look like he was about to say something then he shook his head and pulled out his maps.

"What maps are you talking about?" Arabella asked.

"You'll see." Aria said.

I pulled out my own map the original map. Moony had helped us expand and copy them. He even kept one for himself.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Aria, the twins and I said in unison.

The maps started coming to life. "I talked to Uncle Padfoot and he wouldn't tell me anything. So, I pulled out my map to see if I could find anyone or anything out of place on the map. I focused on Gryffindor tower and I couldn't believe who I saw." I said.

A chorus of "Who?" from everyone. I ignored it and searched the map. I found Ronald Weasly and just as before Peter Pettigrew was above his name.

"Look at the name above Ron's." I said.

"What's ickle Ronnikins got to do with this?" George asked.

"Yea and who the bloody hell is Peter Petigrew?" Fred asked.

"WHAT?!" Aria shrieked. She frantically looked at the map.

Arabella looked at my map confused. "That's not possible." She muttered.

"Who is Pettigrew?" George demanded.

"And why is he on top of our little brother?" Fred asked.

Aria was shaking. "Peter Pettigrew is the one you call Wormtail. He was best friends with Uncle Moony and Sirius." She said. She had only called Sirius dad once when they reunited. I didn't think they had even spoken since.

"Was he a animalgous like Sirius?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah he was a… is a….. hang on…" She turned to the twins.

"Doesn't Ronald have a pet rat?" She asked.

"Yea." Fred said.

"So?" George said.

"Scabbers…" Arabella and I whispered together.

"What about him?" The twins asked.

"How old is Scabbers?" Aria asked.

The twins shrugged.

"Don't know." Fred said.

"He was Percy's before Ron got him." George added.

"Its Petigrew!" I said. "I don't get it though why is he hiding as a rat?" I asked thinking aloud.

"I don't know." Aria said a pensieve look on her face.

"We will have to find out. The only way to do that is talk to him. He is the only other person that can tell us what happened that day." Arabella said.

The twins broke out of their shock. "You mean."

"That Scabbers"

"Is a man?" They demanded.

"Yes a animagous." I said.

"How do we get him?" Aria said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Leave it to us!" The twins said.

"Why?" Arabella asked.

"Because he has lived in our house for twelve years." Fred said.

"Yeah and he better have a good explanation." George muttered.

"Ok." I said.

"What do we do?" Aria asked.

"How do we get him to tell the truth?" Arabella asked.

With that we came up with a plan. I hated myself for doing this but I would have to break into my dad's stores and get some veritaserum. The twins were going to talk with Ron and if needed bribe him for the rat. I wasn't sure it would work but if necessary we would steal the rat. Aria and Arabella were going to look up ways to force a animagous to turn back. I hoped this plan worked.

When they left as soon as Draco saw Jamie he gave her a rose kissed her on the cheek and said. "Will you go to hogsmead with me?"

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Draco…"

"She would love to." Arabella said.

"I would prefer her to answer." Draco said coldly. He stared at me imploringly."

"I am sorry Draco but I don't think it's a good idea." I said.

Arabella growled at me. "Will you knock it off for merlin's sake!" She snapped.

"I am sorry that you don't agree with how I handle my love life Ella." I snapped back.

I took off running. I ran as fast as I could. I knew the twins and Aria could find me no matter what. I headed to the Astronomy tower anyway. I hoped they would take the hint and leave me alone. I headed up to the top of the tower under my cloak. The wind blew my hair all around my face as I stared off the tower. I walked to the ledge grasping both edges with my hands.

Why did Arabella have to stick her nose into this. I loved her but it was my choice. I sighed heavily as I stepped back from the ledge. Was it really though? A nagging voice said in my head. Or you just telling yourself that instead of admitting your sacred of Lucius Malfoy? I am not scared of that poor excuse for a wizard. I snarled in my head. Then my mind conjured an image of Lucius wand pointed at me. I shivered slightly. I ran my hand down my face. Fine I admitted. I hate him but I am also afraid of him a little.

I was more afraid of what he would do to Draco though. Lucius wouldn't dare lay a hand on me. I had too much political support and public support. Draco on the other hand was completely under his control. I bit my lip. What if Draco was safe? Would I say yes then? Yes of course. Draco didn't care about the consequences. The question was did denying him save him from himself or just control him in a different manor. I had always hated having no choices in my life. The Dursleys beat me down and didn't even give me basic rights. My father tried to control me but out of love and protection. I sighed unsure what to do. Draco loved me and I loved him.

You two are being ridiculous. Arabella's voice said in my head. She was right this was stupid. Lucius could try and sign any contract he wanted. Draco and I would find way to break it. There had to be a legal way to keep him from forcing Draco into a contract. Whatever happened we would figure it out. It was just too hard to keep this up. Smiling at finally deciding. I stood up and ran off to find Draco. I was sure he would be in the common room. When I entered, my face fell as I saw he wasn't there. Perhaps he was in his room? I ran to his door knocking.

"What?!" He snapped.

"I…. it me…. can we talk?" I asked.

The door flung open. "What Jamie?" he said irritated.

"Your cross with me…" I said. I deserved it but it hurt.

"I have been trying every bloody think I can for days to get you back. To prove to you that I love you. You have shot me down again and again. Why on earth would I be cross with with you." He sneered bitterly.

"Please listen…" I said.

"If your going to tell me that we can't be together just bugger off. I got the point." He said.

"Draco…" I said.

"Look I love you and if you don't love me fine but don't sit here and torcher me. I won't be pushed around. I certainly won't keep acting like a love sick puppy." He said.

"Draco…" I said.

"I get it your worried about my father. I don't even want to deal with him but…."  
I cut him off. "Will you shut up for one minute and let me speak." I said exasperatedly.

He said silent looking at me with a blank expression. "I love you to Draco and I am tired or trying to keep away. Consequences be damned I want to be with you." I said.

His mask broke and he smiled. He yanked me into a passionate kiss that made me moan. The fire was back in my veins. I deepened the kiss. This time he moaned. We broke for breath.

"I missed that." He said.

"Oh really? So is that the truth then your using me for my body?" I joked.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of doing that." He said.

He pulled me into another heated kiss. His hands started to roam skimming my belly. I pulled back. "We should stop here." I said. I gently removed his hands from under my shirt.

"Your right." He said breathlessly.

"Um well I er better go. See you later." I said

"Bye." He said smiling a genuine smile.

We had a long road ahead of us but I was sure it would be worth it. "I love you Dray."

"Love you too Jamie." He said. "You won't leave me again? Right?" he asked.

"Never." I promised. He smiled.

"Oh and Draco…" I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I would love to go to hogsmead with you." I said.

A sense of happiness and relief filled me. Without him it was like missing a limb. I didn't know why but it was. He sat down at his desk and pulled out paper. He began to draw. I walked out and shut the door gently behind me.

Now I could focus on the task at hand. Finding out how Pettigrew was alive and why he had been hiding for twelve years. My mind clear and my spirits high I headed down to see my father. I made it to the door and gave the portrait the password.

"Dad?" I called.

"Hello Elli, what brings you down here?" he asked.

"I was wondering can you show me your potion stores?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just wanted to see what kind of potions a potion master thinks is good to keep handy.

"I can give you a list. I don't have to show you." He said.

Darn. "Sure that would work." I said.

"Just give me a moment." He said. He was still suspicious. He would be watching his stores even closer than normal. Which means I would have to brew it myself or find a way in there that he could never prove.

Just then he came back. "Here." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said eyeing the list.

I recognized some of the basic potions but there were some I didn't recognize. "Can you tell me what these are?" I asked trying to feign interest to solidify my story.

He smirked at me. "If I simply told you what would you learn?" He asked. "No I think you shall have to look them up yourself. In fact how about you write a essay for all the potions on the list. Since you are hiding why you really want access to my stores." He said.

"I told you…" I started.

"I don't believe you but perhaps some extra work will loosen your tongue and teach you not to lie to me. You have been keeping something from me since this summer. I want to know what it is and why you want access to my stores." He said staring at me with those piercing obsidian eyes.

"I told you nothing but the truth Father." I said. "If you want to punish me needlessly fine. Be that way. Be like them." I said. I may be taking it a bit far but I needed him to believe me.

"How very Slytherin of you trying to make me feel guilty. Problem is I know you better. You would never actually compare me to them unless you had a purpose like distracting me." He said raising a eyebrow in challenge.

Damn it. I sighed. "Look dad your right it's just I can't tell you. It has to do with a secret that isn't mine to tell. I promise you if I am in trouble I will tell you." I said.

He stared at me for a minute. "Are one of your friends in trouble? Is Draco in trouble."

"It is a friend….but I promised I wouldn't tell. It is nothing dangerous. Just teenage stuff." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok you don't have to do the essays but tell this friend if they need to talk I am here." He said.

"I will, thanks dad." I said.

I walked into the common room. I found Fred and George with Aria tucked away in a corner. "Hey guys. Lets go have a chat in Ari and my room." I said.

"Hey phoenix." They greeted. Then they got up to follow me.

"Any ideas on how to get into my dad's potion stores?" I asked as soon as the door was shut and a silencing charm up.

"Didn't Arabella steal stuff last year for polyjuice potion?" Aria asked.

"Yeah but that was ingredients I need access to his finished potions." I said.

Fred and George looked at each other. "What about a house elf?" They asked.

My eyes widened of course! Dobby! "Dobby!" I called.

Dobby popped in front of me. Thankfully Arabella had gone to the library to study. The last thing I needed was her harassing me about using Dobby in a bad way.

"Mistress calls Dobby?" He said.

"Dobby call me Jamie I am not your mistress. I am your friend." I said.

"Sorry mis… Jamie. How can Dobby be's helping the great Jamie Snape?" He asked eagerly.

"I need you to get me a potion from my fathers stores." I said.

"Why you no be asking master? Why is yous asking Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"Because I need it to help a friend. It isn't a dangerous potion I promise. I need you to get me three drops of his veritaserum." I said.

"Master is not be knowing of this?" Dobby frowned.

"No Dobby he doesn't and you mustn't tell him. Please Dobby I need your help." I said.

"Very will I's be helping you, but only this once." He said.

"I promise." I said smiling at him.

He disappeared with a pop. A moment later he came back with a vile. It had a small amount of liquid in it.

"Thank you, Dobby!" I said happily. I hugged him and he became a blubbering mess before disappearing. Now we had the potion all we needed now was Pettigrew.

I slipped the potion into my trunk. I spelled it to make sure it didn't evaporate or go bad. Then we began plotting on what questions we would ask and what we could do with the information. The twins said they would pay Ron a visit tomorrow and see about getting the rat. Soon it was time to go to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow I would finally find out who betrayed my parents and why. I fell into a rare easy sleep. Feeling like nothing could go wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Distractions

I woke up to my father slamming open the door. "Get up we have to go to the great hall." He said urgently.

"Why?" I asked yawning getting out of bed.

"Black got into the tower." He said. "Now get a move on." He snapped.

Aria and I exchanged a look and headed after him. When we arrived in the great hall it was filled with chattering students. Several were glaring at Aria like it was her fault. I glared back at them. How stupid could people be? How would she help him in when she isn't even in Gryffindor? I noticed Ron surrounded by people and engrossed in telling some story so I headed over Aria close behind to listen.

"So there I was sound asleep and I hear my curtains move. It wakes me up." He paused dramatically. "And I open my eyes and its SIRIUS BLACK!" He exclaims loudly.

Several gasped. Lavender Brown is clinging to his arm. "He is standing over me pointing a wand at me. I tried to scream but he silenced me. So I go for my own wand. He grabs me and we struggle. I managed to kick him and he fell back into my night table and he ran.

"So brave!" Lavender simpered.

"Did he take anything?" I asked. Lavender glared at me and Aria. Ron's face snapped towards mine.

"No not that I know of. Why?" He asked.

"What about Scabbers where was he during all this?" I asked hoping Sirius hadn't gotten to him before I could get my answers.

"I don't know… come to think of it where is Scabbers?" He pondered thoughtfully.

"What does Won Won's rat have to do with this?" Lavender said haughtily.

"Nothing!" I said to quickly. "Its just erm you know don't trust Black not to hurt an innocent creature." I said.

Ron's eyes widened in panic. "What if he got Scabbers?!" Ron exclaimed hurrying to his feet. Just as he was about to tell a prefect I grabbed him and hissed in his ear.

"Follow me."

He was looking at me suspiciously for a moment and followed me. I pulled him over to a corner with Aria, Arabella and the twins.

"I can use this map to find Scabbers." I explained.

"What…." He trailed off as I uttered the phrase and he gasped as he saw the map for the first time. "Wicked!" he whispered.

We all scanned the map and there was no Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew. Damn. "Looks like he is gone." I said.

Had Sirius taken him and killed him? If so why? Pettigrew's disappearance would complicate matters. I suppose I could dose Sirius with the potion but if he was a murderer it would be dangerous. I settled on mirror calling him when we could go back to the dorms. Soon everyone was settled and we were headed back to sleep.

I woke up again with Draco half over me. I smiled fondly at him before extricating myself. I headed up to the dorm I was the first one up I usually was. When I got to the empty dorm I pulled out my mirror.

"Sirius Black." I said.

He didn't appear. Damn. I wondered if now that he had gotten what he wanted if he had fled. I felt so stupid for believing him. He had been using me to get close to Aria and to gain my trust. I felt so betrayed and heart broken. He obviously had wanted to see his daughter one last time. He had used me. I considered turning him in, but then I would be grounded for eternity by my father. I didn't know Blacks location anyway. The house he had shown me had been hidden by some spell. I couldn't reveal its whereabouts even if I wanted to. Deciding it wasn't worth the cost I decided to keep my mouth shut. If I ever saw Sirius again though he had some serious explaining to do.

I petted Athena which calmed me some. I loved Athena she was such a great companion. She purred contentedly in my lap. Licking my arm every so often. I needed to prank someone. I just had to get some relief to this aching. It hurt every time another puzzle piece fell into place. Every betrayal every evil person was like another knife in my already wounded soul. It was times like these I wished I had my mother. It was times like these I wondered what advice she would give or what comforting words she would say. Would she kiss my forehead and tell me it would be alright then wrap me in a hug like Aunt Petunia did Dudley? Or would she offer some profound wisdom as to how to make the pain stop? Tears slid down my face as I thought of her.

Narcissa taught me a lot but I thought of her more like an Aunt than mother. Mrs. Weasly was nice and I knew she cared about me but her attention was spread so thin that she couldn't fully be a mother either. Not that I wanted a replacement. I didn't. My mum would always be my mum. I wanted someone that could be there while she couldn't. I knew mum wouldn't be offended by my wish. After all didn't every mother want their child to be happy?

Dad he tried so hard. He wasn't very good with emotions though. I loved him don't get me wrong. I just wanted a woman in my life. Someone that I could talk to about girl stuff. I was becoming a woman and the only people I could ask about it were my dorm mates. Aria had her cousin Nymphadora that helped her with that stuff. I mainly got my information from Aria.

All this was Sirius Blacks fault. I didn't see any way around it now. If he had been innocent he wouldn't have gone after Pettigrew. He wanted to make sure Pettigrew paid for getting him caught all those years ago. I wished I had the chance to talk to Pettigrew. I wish I knew if he had any information on why Sirius had done what he did.

My father came in a little while later interrupting my snowballing anger at Sirius. I couldn't help the angry tears rolling down my face. He picked me up and sat down on the bed with me in his lap. Part of me said that I was too old for this. The bigger part of me needed the comfort.

"What's wrong Ellie?" my father asked.

"Why did Black do it? Why did he get mum and James killed?" I choked out.

He stiffened. "How do you know about that?" He asked softly.

"Aria." I said.

"Of course." He muttered. "Well, I can't answer that question. What I can tell you is that he will pay for what he has done." My father said.

"They haven't caught him yet. What if they never do?" I asked.

"Then he doesn't get caught. He will still suffer though. I can't imagine hiding like he is will be any better than Azkaban. He may not have to deal with dementors, but he will still be fearing getting caught every day. He will have to move around constantly. He will never get to know his daughter. Never get to watch her grow." He said.

"Dad how do you think he is getting into the castle?" I asked.

He frowned. "I think he is getting help from an old friend although I can't prove it."

"Remus hates him you know. He wouldn't help him." I said.

"How do you know… never mind I guess Miss Black told you?" He asked.

I nodded. "We are as close as sisters she tells me everything. Remus wouldn't help him trust me. Besides Uncle Moony loves me like a niece. He wouldn't betray me or Aria." I said.

"No one ever thought Black would betray Potter either. Black and Potter were closer than brothers. You never saw one without the other. All I am saying is be careful. As much as you want to have friends and trust people at the end of the day the only person you can fully rely on is you." He said.

"Spoken like a true cynic." I said dryly. "And by that logic I can't even trust you." I said raising a eyebrow at him.

He scowled. Then he smirked. "Your right because I might just do this." He said. Then he started tickling me. I burst into laughter. "Dad….! ... Please…! Stop!..." I said squirming a laughing.

After a few moments he stopped. "In all seriousness you know I didn't mean it like that. You can always trust me. I love you Ellie." He said.

"Love you too dad." I said.

I sat next to him. "Do you want to have breakfast in my quarters?" He asked. I nodded I didn't want to hear the whispers or face my friends yet. Later I would call a meeting and we would plan a wonderful prank. I would feel loads better and just maybe finally accept what happened and put the past to bed.

Even pranking didn't help. We had glued Filch to the floor and turned him neon pink. We had made Mrs. Norris bald. We gave Remus boobs. Much to his amusement. He was a really good sport about it. He congratulated us on our outstanding pranks.

As the weeks went by I felt bad for Aria things were getting worse and worse for her. She was fighting off hexes and rumors at every turn. One of us had to always be with her in the halls. Of course the Slytherins took up the mantle to protect one of their own. Even when we couldn't be with her a fellow snake always was. I continued to try and mirror call Uncle Padfoot to no avail. What was he up to? Where was he?

That weekend was the first quidditch match of the season and it was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. The weather was terrible and I was not looking forward to playing in it. We kicked off in the pouring rain. It was hard to see. Diggory was tailing me and I ignored him. The storm worsened and it began to get very cold. I started shivering and getting goosebumps and the cold water soaked my robes and hair. Suddenly I saw the snitch and Diggory was right on my tail. Just as I was closing in on the snitch I heard a voice.

 _Lily its him! Take Jamie and run I will hold him off._

 _High pitched cackling laughter followed by a bang. Stand aside silly girl stand aside._

 _Not Jamie anything but that. Kill me instead._

Darkness overtook me. I was falling. I knew that I was high enough I was a dead for sure. When I woke up everything hurt. I woke up surrounded by the Marauders, Arabella, my dad, Remus and Draco. "What happened?" I asked.

My father spoke. "The dementors made you fall from your broom." He said.

"Are we going to replay the match?" I asked. The team and Draco scowled.

"Diggory caught the snitch…" Draco said.

"We lost?" I groaned.

"Did anyone get my broom?" I asked. It was Remus that spoke up this time.

"It flew into the whomping willow. The tree doesn't like being hit." Remus said holding up a bag. I was horrified. "My broom!" I gasped. This day really couldn't get any worse. Stupid bloody Dementors.

"Can it be fixed?" I asked.

"No, I am sorry love." Draco said gently. Soon after everyone left. It had been one of my worst days. It was the first time I had failed to catch the snitch. We lost the game and my broom was smashed by a prat of a tree.

Over the next weeks my frustration mounted. The only good thing was the upcoming Hogsmead trip. I was so excited. Draco asked me to go with him as a couple and I accepted.

The most interesting things happened though the week leading up to the trip. We were at the breakfast table. When an owl flew down to Arabella. She took the package off the owl opening it curiously. She pulled out a beautiful charm bracelet. It had a witches hat on it. Then the Slytherin crest, Black crest, a snake, a sword, a book, and a cat.

"Who is it from Ella?" I asked. Draco glared at the bracelet like it mortally offended him.

"Who dares try to court my cousin?" Draco snarled. "My father will hear about this."

"Shut up Draco and you will not be telling Uncle Lucius unless you want me to talk to you know who about you know what." Arabella said glaring at him.

Draco scowled. I wondered what Arabella had over Draco.

Arabella was reading a note from the box and let out a girlish squeal. "Oh! this is exciting!"

"Who is it from?" Aria asked.

"I will tell you in the dorm you done?" Arabella asked Aria and I. We nodded and followed her.

She went into our room and shut the door. "Its from a secret admirer. They are going to send me clues until the day before Hogsmead. I have until then to figure it out. If I can find them and if I want to accept they have asked for a date to Hogsmead." She said excitedly.

"Wow" I said.

"Your so lucky! I wonder who it is." Aria said.

After a moment she read the note out loud.

"Dear bookworm. I have admired you from afar for a while now. I know a lot about you but I wish to know you more than what I can see. Since one of your favorite types of books is muggle mysteries I have decided to set up a mystery for you to solve. In this package is a gift that shows some of the things I know about you. The hat represents your being a remarkable witch. The crests are for your heritage. The book cause you love to read and your smart. The snake and the sword for chamber. The cat for your familiar Crookshanks. The next package will contain your first clue about my identity and help you learn about me. You have until Hogsmead to find me and accept my offer for a date if you so wish. Good luck. Your secret admirer."

"He must really like you. The time and galleons he is putting into this." I said. "Can I see the note." I asked.

"He is so romantic." Aria said.

As we scrutinized the note. The writing was not familiar at all but the could have used a spell for that. I wondered who it could be. I handed the note back to Arabella.

"Who do you hope it is?" I asked.

Arabella blushed scarlet. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"Come on Ella there has to be someone that comes to mind." Aria said.

"Nnoo" She stuttered blushing more.

"You can tell us." I said grinning.

"How about this if its him I will tell you." She said.

Aria and I shrugged. "Ok." I said.

"Fine." Aria huffed.

The next day a different owl delivered the first clue.

Although not taken seriously I am very smart. With my potions, I leave my mark.

After showing us the clue you could almost see the wheels turning in her head. This person was underestimated. I thought briefly about asking my father who had the best potion grade, but then realized he wouldn't be able to release that information.

The whole day we all thought about the clue. There were a lot of students good at potions. This didn't help much.

The next clue was I play quidditch, but for what house. That you will have to wait to find out.

So he was good a potions and played quidditch that narrowed it down some but not enough.

Two years separate me from you. I am in fifth year but not a prefect.

So, he was older, a quidditch player, not a prefect. That eliminated a few people. Not many most prefects didn't play quidditch.

I am a pureblood.

Arabella scowled at that most purebloods were like Draco arrogant and stuck up. She sighed and was deep in thought. Her face scrunched in concentration she pulled out all the clues. She read over them again and again.

Draco grew angrily every time this mystery person was discussed. I tried to distract him as much as possible. Draco that week often found himself in a broom cupboard. Sometimes with me sometimes with a bucket of water over his head. He was also the brunt of many pranks like his hair gel disappearing. That was totally a prank and not because I wanted to see how hot he would look without it.

Finally, the last clue arrived. I am a Slytherin. There were four fifth year boys on the Slytherin quidditch team. As I though over that list I slowly figured out who it was. I could tell Arabella hadn't though. She was blinded by the fact she never thought this person would be interested in her. His behavior leading up to Hogsmead only heightened this suspicion.

The day of the Hogsmead trip arrived and Arabella still couldn't put it together. She waited anxiously in the entry hall for her mystery man to reveal himself. Draco watched her closely. No doubt he would be watching whoever it was very closely. If anything, Draco was protective and possessive very much like a real dragon. His name suited his character very well. We headed out giving one last look to Arabella. She was looked worried she would be stood up. When she had been unable to piece together the clues she had hoped he would take her standing at the entrance hall as an acceptance and reveal himself. I was sure he would and that we would see them together in Hogsmead.

Draco and I headed down the path to the carriages. I rested my head on his shoulder sighing contentedly. When we got to Hogsmead the first place we went to was honey dukes. We filled a bag each with treats. I had never seen so much candy! There was candy that made you float while you ate it. Sugar quills, liquorish wands, cauldron cakes. Were just a few. I picked up some of Remus's favorite candy to give to him later. Next, I drug Draco to Zonko's joke shop. I stocked up on pranks and fireworks. It was a marauders dream shop. The Marauder's had been inventing things over the last few years. Our dream was to open a joke shop together. Aria and I would go in and help but mainly we would be funding it. As much as Aria and I loved pranking we also loved quidditch. Aria and I had been considering joining the Holy Head Harpies when we graduated. I grabbed a few pranks for Ginny while there. I wanted to help her prank some of her brothers.

Lastly Draco and I went to the Shrieking shack. I knew the real story behind it's rumors. The Shrieking Shack was said to be the home of violent spirits. The villagers often heard strange and horrible noises from the shack. The truth was that it was Remus during his transformations. Remus had been bitten young and the only way he could attend Hogwarts is transform somewhere that could keep him contained and everyone safe. The shrieking shack was boarded up. There was not even the tiniest crack to look into. Not to mention the fence around the perimeter meant for keeping guest back. Getting bored after a few minutes we headed back to the shops. I smiled when I caught sight of Arabella at one of the tables. She had a boy sitting with her. They were talking and laughing having a good time. Draco noticed them to and started to go up to them.

"Mess this up and you're going to regret it Draconis Lucius Malfoy." I threatened.

He scowled at me. "She is my cousin practally my sister. It is my job to protect her! He is going to hurt her! I know it!" he said seething.

"No he wouldn't." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yea?" He challenged.

"Yeah." I said confidently.

"He hurts her you get to help me deal with him." Draco said.

I smirked. "Gladly love." I said.

He didn't look convinced but followed me away from them to a different table. All to soon it was time to return to the school. Draco reminded me I needed to look into a new broom. I sighed at that. I would miss my Nimbus 2001. I regretted giving Ginny my old broom because now I would have to buy a new one.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Its been a long busy few months. So Arabella has a secret admirer… Who do you think it is? If you can guess it I will answer any question about Jamie or the story. Please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Yule

It was two weeks before the Holidays. Father informed me that I would be going home with Uncle Moony for the first week of the holidays. The second week Aria would be staying with us. The third week of Christmas break Aria and I would be staying at the Burrow. I was excited to be going home for Christmas. For the first two years we stayed in the castle. It would be my first real family holiday. Technically my second but I couldn't remember much from last year.

Fred and Arabella had been having weekly picnics in one of the abandoned classrooms since Hogsmead. Arabella was quite impressed with the effort he went through. He added a fox charm to represent him on the bracelet. They also now did their homework together. He had officially asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

Everything was going smoothly until Alicia Spinet one of the Gryffindor Quidditch players decided to flirt with Fred. Fred being his usual flirty- self flirted back.

Alicia twirling her hair smiling said. "So Fred how come you are the more handsome twin?" She asked.

Fred chuckled. "Think George has muscles like these?" He teased pulling up his sleeve and flexing his arm.

Alicia touched his arm appreciatively. "I doubt that." She giggled.

Arabella watched the scene in fury. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" She said in a menacing voice.

Alicia stared at her in horror. "Calm down sweetheart its just flirting a little flirting never hurt anyone." Fred said.

Arabella narrowed her eyes at him. "So it would be perfectly fine for me to flirt with Ron, or George, or some other boy?" She challenged.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Your mine I don't want anyone thinking your available." He said.

"But its acceptable for others to think that of you?" She challenged.

"Yea guys are just flirty." He said shrugging.

"So because I am a girl I can't flirt around but because you're a guy you can?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said not hearing the warning in her voice.

What happened next taught Fred not to anger his girlfriend. She sent a stinging hex at him then another hex. The second hex put in big letters across his forehead Property of Arabella Black! He was left groveling for days and became a laughing stock. He couldn't remove the words no matter how hard he tried. She smugly told him since he insisted it was ok to flirt the girls needed a warning. However, if he rethought things perhaps she would take off the spell. It took three days before she finally removed it.

Everyone was impressed with her magic. She proved once again she was a force to be reckoned with. Arabella and Draco were of course going home to Malfoy Manor. The rest of term flew by and before they knew it they were getting on the train. They played exploding snap sang Christmas songs at the top of their lungs. Moony had some last-minute grading to do so he would be meeting them at Kingscross. All to soon they were full of sweets and exciting the train.

Aria and I hugged everyone goodbye. We sat on a bench to wait our trunks at our feet. Athena in her carrier and Caspian in his cage. I watched as Brayden Prewet came through the barrier. He came over to them and set down next to Jamie with things.

"Hey Jamie." He said.

"Hello." She said.

Aria was looking at them. "You two could be brother and sister." She giggled.

I snorted. He looked at her like she was mental. We looked at each other and beside having the same eyes I really didn't see any similarity. We both shrugged and ignored her.

Soon Moony came. "Hello girls sorry I am late." He said smiling.

"Who is this?" He asked frowning when he noticed Braydon.

"Braydon Prewet sir." Braydon said.

"Right you're a first year right?" Lupin asked.

"Yes Professor." Braydon said.

"Are you waiting on someone?" Lupin asked.

Braydon smiled sheepishly. "My mum she is a healer probably got caught up at the hospital. You can leave me here sir." Braydon said.

"Nonsense we are in no hurry. We will just wait with you." Moony said.

We all started chatting and Braydon said he lived in Australia. His mum had moved there after his dad died but she was originally from Britain. His mum after having him had taken up studying to become a healer so she could help people. You could tell that he loved his mother. I felt a twang in my chest I could tell Aria felt it two. We missed our mums.

Before we knew it there was a witch coming through the barrier. She was wearing healer robes. She had red hair and emerald green eyes. My eyes went wide as I looked at her. She was hurrying towards us. Braydon was smiling. We both said "MUM!" Mine was surprise and disbelief. His was excitement and joy.

Braydon and the witch both looked at me funny. As she approached Moony and Aria were both staring at her in shock. I could barely contain myself. I was shaking I was feeling so many emotions. Shock, awe, joy, hope, fear, dread. If she was alive where had she been all these years? Why did she just leave me? Why did she leave dad?

"Lily…?" Remus whispered.

The witch smiled. "Sorry? You must be mistaking me for someone else. My name is Rose Prewet. Who are you?" Remus inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Remus Lupin I teach defense against the dark arts. You look a lot like a woman I used to know." He said.

"Nice to meet you Professor Lupin. I am Braydon's mother. Are these your daughters?" She asked looking between the Aria and I.

"No Aria is my goddaughter that I am raising. This is her friend Jamie Snape." He said.

"Nice to meet you both what year are you two in?" She asked kindly.

"Third." Aria answered while Jamie just stared at the witch.

"Mrs. Prewet if you don't mind me asking could I take you to see someone? I… just can't get over how much you look like my old friend." He said.

"I guess… I can't stay to long though we must be getting home." She said.

I wondered who he was taking her to and what would happen. Remus told us that he would have Mrs. Weasly pick us up. He sent off his patronus and disapparated with the woman.

Several moments later Arthur and Molly Weasly came to take us to the burrow. Both of them looked extremely worried. All the Weasly children were happy to see us even Ron. He had actually made an effort to hang out with us. The next morning we still hadn't heard anything from Remus and we were starting to get worried. Braydon was especially worried. It wasn't until late afternoon an owl arrived.

Dear Aria, Jamie, and Braydon,

You will be staying at the Burrow for the remainder of the week. I am very sorry. I can't explain what is going on in a letter. I will be there first thing Monday morning to bring you back to Hogwarts. I will also tell you what is going on when I arrive. Do not worry everyone is fine. Braydon scowled at the letter. He didn't like this and neither did Aria and I.

That night I decided to show Braydon my photo album. He deserved to know why his mum got the reaction she did. What I did not expect was for Braydon to blurt out. "Why do you have a picture of my parents?" Braydon asked.

"That's my mum and adoptive dad James." I said.

"My mum has that same exact picture in her room." Braydon said scowling.

It was weird. If his parents were my mum and James and his mum was alive… how did she survive that night. Was Rose Prewet really Lily Potter? Was Braydon Prewet really my little brother? If so how did that happen. We all had so many questions and Monday seemed so far away.

The days were filled with quidditch matches, chess matches and the occasional snowball fight. Monday came quicker than I thought possible. Braydon and I tried to get to know each other. We learned each other's likes and dislikes. Traded stories from our childhood mainly his. I told him about my escapades of my first two years.

Monday morning came and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly apperated Braydon, Aria and I to Hogsmead. Remus met us at the gates and led us into the castle. We walked in silence all waiting for an explanation. After growing tired of waiting I asked.

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yes cub?"

"Are you going to explain now?" I asked.

"When we get somewhere more private." He said.

We continued in silence until we reached his quarters. He sat each of us down on the sofa. "Well?" I demanded impatiently.

He sighed. "Your mother survived that night." He said.

My eyes grew wide. "You mean….how? Why did she leave me? What happened?" I asked rapidly.

Braydon and Aria were too shocked to speak.

"Well someone took away her memories. They made her believe she was someone else. This past week your father and I have been helping her get her memories back. The headmaster stole her memories. We don't know why but knowing this we can't trust him." Remus said.

"Where is mum?" Braydon and I asked at the same time.

"We felt it best to give her some time to adjust. You can see her in a bit. You must realize she has had quite a shock." Remus said.

"Does she remember what happened that night?" I demanded.

"She does and it led us to another problematic situation." He said looking at Aria.  
" What is it Uncle Moony?" Aria asked.

"Your father…. He is….. innocent." He said.

"WHAT?" Aria yelped.

"I do not know if the headmaster knew that Lily remembers certain things but not everything yet. Regardless when we go to the ministry with this Sirius will most likely be set free." Remus said.

"Sirius doesn't know that though… we have to find him." I said.

"Look lets take this one step at a time ok?" Remus said.

"Right." I said taking a deep breath.

"Can we see mum now?" Braydon asked.

Remus nodded. "Jamie take Braydon to your fathers quarters she is staying there." He said.

Braydon and I got up and I started leading him to the Dungeons. Neither of us knew what to say so we walked in silence. When we got to my father's quarters I opened the door and we headed in. They were sitting on the couch close together my mother looked anxious. My father was trying to reassure her of something.

My eyes welled up with traitorous tears that I tried to fight back. "Mum!" Braydon said launching himself at her. She wrapped him up in her arms. I was frozen to the spot. My father got up and pulled me into his arms. "Hello Eli." He said. My mother's attention turned to us. My father let me go and turned me to face her.

My mother was looking nervously at me. Tears were forming in her own eyes. "You've gotten so big." She whispered.

"Mum…" I whispered before launching myself at her much like Braydon. We were both clinging to each other and sobbing. She ran her fingers though my hair and I marveled at how wonderful it felt. I couldn't believe this was real. This was a moment I had dreamed of forever. My mother was actually here. She was holding me. I kept expecting to wake up and it all be some cruel dream.

Finally we both calmed down and I sat down next to her. "What happens now?" I asked.

"Well I have to go back to Australia for a while." She said.

I clung to her. "Don't leave!" I begged.

"Work needs me Jamie. Also, I need time to adjust to this. We can write I promise and I will see you during the summer. Your father and I agreed you will spend your summer with me since he sees you during the school year." My mother said.

I didn't like that plan. "Can't we just stay together? Stay here mum please!" I begged.

"Sweetheart I want to but I have a lot to figure out. I promise I will write you. I won't just vanish." She said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked sulkily.

"Today." She said sadly.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"I wanted to see you first but I have to get back to work. I need to process and think. I love you Jamie. No matter what your my daughter and I love you." She said giving me a hug.

"Come on Braydon." She said.

I tried to grab onto her but dad held me back. He quickly silenced me. He silenced me just before I started screaming for her. He held me tight as she walked out. Braydon grabbed her hand and looked back as they left. I hugged dad and broke down again.

"Shhhh Eli its ok." He said although his face betrayed that he was feeling the same way I was. I couldn't believe I got her back just for her to walk back out again. I felt so lost.

"Will she ever come back?" I whispered.

"I am sure she will." He said unsure himself.

Dad and I were rarely touchy people. Unless I needed we needed comfort. Which we did in this moment. We both just stood there a moment my head on his lower chest arms wrapped around him. His arms wrapped around me as he stared at the fire. After a moment I trudged to my room collapsing on my bed. I just stared blankly at the ceiling. A few moments later Aria crawled into bed next to me. She put her arm behind my shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked.

I shrugged. "You?"

"Its weird to think my dad will be free. That he is innocent." Aria said.

"That's right! We have to tell him!" I said. I ran to my desk and grabbed the mirror.

"Sirius Black!" I called.

He didn't answer. How were we supposed to tell him he was free if he wouldn't pick up? Frustrated I put the mirror away. Aria and I decided that we would have to find a way to get to him. Until then we would have to wait.

The days flew by and we still couldn't contact Sirius. My mum and Braydon arrived two days before Yule. Mum and Braydon stayed in one of the guest quarters that the house elves set up. I enjoyed having them there. I only wished it was permanent. Maybe someday it would be. Remus came over and we all spent yule together. It was like finally having a real family the only one missing was Sirius.

Aria and I got clothes, chocolate, and pranks. The biggest surprise though was when a Dobby popped in looking nervous. "I is having some gifts to deliver to mistress and her friends." He said. With another pop, he disappeared. Coming back, he had a broom in one hand and a black puppy in the other. He handed the broom to me and the puppy to Aria.

After disappearing again he popped back and this time he had a wrapped gift for Remus. Remus asked. "Who are these from?"

He shot a nervous look my way. "They is from mistress's friend. They is not wishing me to tells you." He said.

All the adults shared a look and then looked at me. "Don't look at me I have no idea." I said. I did though I was pretty sure it was Sirius.

"Tell them thank you Dobby and to please contact me ASAP." I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Jamie." He said disappearing.

The adults were thoughtful for the rest of the day. Aria and I played it cool and spent the day playing with her puppy. She named him Midnight after his black fur. Overall it was an amazing day. The best Yule ever! The only bad part was dad took my broom. He said he had to check it for hexes and curses.

I was looking forward to this summer where I would get to see mum every day. I would miss dad though maybe I could convince him to come with me. I couldn't wait to finally be able to go to France with the Malfoy's. I wished the school year would be over already. I was more than ready for summer.

Too soon mum and Braydon went home and Yule break was over. Students came back and classes resumed. It had been a nice break. I was glad that this year there was no sign of the dark lord. Hopefully it would stay that way. At least until next year. The Marauder's celebrated new year's by setting off fireworks in the great hall during dinner and filling the great hall with snow and starting a snowball war. Needless to say Mcgonagall and my father were not amused. A months worth of detention was totally worth it though! Remus congratulated us and said that they had never pulled off something like that in his day.

"Well you also didn't have a secret room to plan." I said smirking.

Remus raised an eyebrow at me. "Where would that be?" He asked.

"Marauder secret sorry." I said. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of pride and indignation.

This year instead of meeting in the abandoned classroom we had turned the chamber of secrets into a posh meeting room. We gave my dad the skin from the basilisk to use. He had also taken the venom and was experimenting with it. I nicked some from him. I just wanted it in case it was useful in a prank or something down the line.

The chamber of secrets was now clean and well lit. There was bookshelf with our marauder book. Remus gave us a book that they had written all their pranks down in. We wrote a short intro including the Marauders oath and what being a Marauder meant and about the map. We wrote down all our pranks. Next to our book was the book Remus had given us and that included the original Marauder's pranks. Lastly there was a book on Animagous and how to become one.

Next to those books were two framed photographs. The first was the original Marauders. On the bottom of the frame written in gold were their names. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. If you turned the frame over it was their real names on the back. On the top was the year they graduated. Next was us in the same type of frame. The top we put the year Aria and I came to Hogwarts. Below us Shadow, Trouble, Phoenix, and Mischief. Ours also had our real names on the back.

The shelf below that was parchment, ink and quills. Along with eight small figurines. A stag, a rat, a wolf, a dog, then a phoenix, two foxes ,and another dog.. Next to that was a bookshelf filled with books. Theses were filled with books that had spells we had used in our pranks or just found useful. Next to that was a cupboard filled with potion ingredients. Inside were basic ingredients that we had bought and some random ones to experiment with. Including the Basilisk fangs and some venom we had taken from the Basilisk. There was also a cauldron and burner and a station with tools to prepare the ingredients. We also had phials to store the potions.

Remus helped us make our own copies of the map. They weren't copies really; the map couldn't be copied. We just followed what they did and made our own. But in case any of our personal ones were confiscated we kept the original down there. There were four comfy arm chairs. There were several boards for writing and planning on. The original map was on a stand on a table and we worked with Remus and expanded it to include Hogsmead.

Each of us could open the chamber. I taught them to copy what I said in parseltoung. Of course, they couldn't understand it like I could but it worked. We renamed the chamber of secrets the Marauders den. We would come here to plan or just do homework or talk. We couldn't spend too much time here but it was one of my favorite places in the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Shrieking Shack

Braydon and I had grown close after the holidays. The Slytherins knew he was my little brother and off limits. My father had even warmed up to him. Maybe it was because he looked like his father but acted like our mother. He and sometimes his brave friends would do homework with us. After all the snakes were dangerous and little lions should be wary. I scoffed at the thought honestly.

Exams were only a few months away so homework and studying were daily. Well it was daily if you knew Arabella who acted like it was her personal duty to make us walking encyclopedias like her. I couldn't wait to be done. I was excited for the summer. I would finally get to know my mum. I wrote to her daily but it wasn't the same. She came to visit some weekends and she and dad had been getting on well. I hoped that they would get back together.

I still had not heard anything from Sirius and I was getting worried. Had something happened to him? As I laid in the bed I decided to check the map. As I scanned the map for any sign of Sirius another name caught my attention. "Bloody Hell!" I whispered. Shooting out of bed I grabbed my wand and woke up Aria.

"ARIA!" I said urgently shaking her.

"Five more minutes Moony…" She muttered.

I smacked her awake. "OW! Phoenix what's the big idea?" She said rubbing her arm.

I shoved the map under her nose. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped out of bed. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her to get ready. "Should we wake Mischief and trouble?" She asked.

Mulling it over for a second I decided we should. We snuck over to the boys dormitory and when we reached the twins door we went in. Aria woke Fred and I woke George. After quickly explaining to them what was going on we waited outside for them to get ready. As soon as they were ready we took off. I kept my eyes firmly on the name. He must be sleeping. There wasn't any movement.

The castle was dark and quiet it was eerie. We slowly made our way to the entrance hall avoiding ghost. We reached the doors opening them as little as possible. Reaching the front lawn, we took off towards the forest. When we reached Hagrid's hut all the lights were off. I whispered a quick Alohamora and we all snuck in.

Hagrid was sleeping peacefully on his bed that was bowing slightly under his weight. Fang came bounding up to us and I quickly placed a silencing charm on him before he started barking. I placed a sleeping charm on Hagrid to assure he stayed asleep.

We carefully started searching the cabin. It wasn't until Aria dropped a milk jug in shock that we found what we were looking for. Among the broken jug was a brown rat. I picked it up by its tail while Aria repaired the jug.

"Well, well, well, Hello Peter." I sneered looking at the disheveled rat that was missing a toe.

Canceling the charms on Hagrid and Fang we slipped out of the cabin and headed back to the school. Just as we were about to pass the whomping willow however Arabella's cat Crookshanks came. Seeing the rat in my hand clawed up me making me drop him. Crookshanks leapt off me and grabbed the rat running towards the willow.

Fuming I chased after the cat and went into the willow. Aria and the twins following me. We pulled our wands and chased after the cat. Crookshanks rat in mouth lead us deeper into the shack. We reached a room. The room was littered with broken furniture. Every little crevice was boarded up. Crookshanks ran and jumped onto someone's lap. I blinked stupidly for a moment when I realized who it was.

"SIRIUS!" I exclaimed launching myself at him. He wrapped me in a hug. "Hey pup."

"Dad!" Aria whispered a few tears escaping. She launched herself into his arms. The twins kept their wands out but held them at their side. They were grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of meeting another Marauder.

The rat was struggling in Crookshanks clutches. I grabbed the rat from Crookshanks and pointed my wand at it. "Protificus Totalus." I said remembering the spell Arabella used second year.

"Where have you been Sirius?" I demanded.

"Looking for the rat. How did you know?" He asked surprised we knew who the rat was.

"I saw his name on the map." I said.

"Yeah and Lily told us what really happened that night." Aria said.

"WHAT?! LILY IS ALIVE?" He asked.

I smiled happily. "Yea and she cleared your name! Also, I have a little brother!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Little brother?" Sirius said grinning.

"Yea! Mum was pregnant that night. He looks so much like J… er dad it's not even funny!" I said.

Sirius looked at me funny realizing I almost called James, James instead of dad. Just as he opened his mouth to say something the door burst open. My father was furious his nostrils were flaring and his hand clenched tightly around his wand. Following him closely was Remus. Uncle Moony looked almost as angry as dad.

Sirius stood with wide eyes at my father and Moony. "ELIEEN SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF AFTER A MURDERER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" My father snarled yanking me behind him wand pointed at Sirius.

"GET YOU HANDS OFF PRONGSLET! AND DON'T CALL HER SNAPE HER NAME IS POTTER!" Sirius yelled trying to yank me away from him. Remus grabbed Sirius.

Sirius was snarling and cursing to be let go. "HOW DARE YOU SNIVILUS!" My magic cackled at the insult.

"STOP! Sirius don't call my dad Snivelus you mutt!" I said pointing my wand at him.

Sirius recoiled and sunk onto the bed in shock. "That's not your dad." He said brokenly.

Remus sighed. "He is Padfoot."

Sirius looked at Remus in shock. "James adopted Jamie when he married Lily but Severus is Jamie's biological father." Remus said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius… I…" Sirius refused to look at her and her heart broke.

"Where is Peter?" Remus asked obviously trying to change the subject and direct the hatred from Sirius and my father elsewhere.

It was then I realized I still had the rat in my hand. "Here." I said.

All eyes snapped to the rat in my hand. My father quickly snatched the rat from me with a disgusted look. "Isn't this your brothers rat?" My father asked the twins.

"Yeah! Never liked the thing and neither did Ginny claimed he'd snuck in her room and watched her undress."

At this all the men's eyes narrowed and the look of hatred towards the rat intensified.

"What spell did you put on the piece of filth?" My father asked.

"Full body bind." I said.

My father nodded approvingly and then set the rat on the ground. Everyone trained their wands on the rat and circled around him.

"Finite Incantartum." My father said and the rat tried to run but Sirius caught him.

"Hello Peter." He said gruffly his dark eyes ready to kill the rat.

Remus took the rat from him. "On the count of three we force him to turn back." He said looking at my father who nodded.

"One… two… three!" They both said a spell and blue light shot from each of their wands hitting the rat.

Remus dropped the rat and it tried to run. Before it could break the circle it was spinning and jerking in the air. Suddenly a human head was on the rat's body and soon there was a human man looking from person to person fearfully.

The man had a bold spot on his head. He had pale brown hair the color of Scabbers fur. He had beady blue eyes and looked unhealthy. He looked like a man that had dropped a lot of weight recently. His nose was pointy and he just looked like a rat even in human form. I wondered if it was because he had spent twelve years as a rat or he had always looked like that. I kicked the vile creatine before anyone could stop me. He whimpered and tried to get away but was only successful when my dad pulled me back.

"We will be questioning Sirius and Peter up at the castle under veritaserum. We will be getting to the bottom of this." He said. Sirius was then chained to Pettigrew my father cast a spell on the chains so they couldn't transform.

He held the chain and we headed out of the tunnel. "Don't think you aren't in serious trouble young lady." My father hissed to me as we left the shack.

I looked to Sirius who was still avoiding me. Aria wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "I am sure that he will forgive you. Just give him time." She whispered in my ear. I wasn't so sure about that.

We walked up to the castle and my father gave the password to the gargoyles. We all went up the staircase and waited in the front room while my father went to get the headmaster. We all waited in silence all distracted by the events of tonight. At least things couldn't get any worse from here.

The head master came out in a nightgown and cap. His blue eyes widened at the entourage of the prisoners. He smiled and the usual twinkle came into his eyes. "Well, well this is most interesting." He said.

He went to the fireplace and flooed Cornelius Fudge. When he came back Aria, the twins and I started to open our mouths to explain but he held his hand up stopping us. "We best wait until everyone is here to here this story that is sure to be most illuminating." He said.

Cornelius Fudge and a few Aurors came through. "You caught him Albus?!" Then he looked around. "What are these children doing here?"

"As much as I would like to take credit Cornelius these children caught him." The headmaster said making the minister sputter.

"How did you four catch a mass murderer! Why did you even get involved!?" He demanded.

"As much as I would like those answers myself. I think we have to people to question." My father said giving me a glare.

My father conjure two chairs and sat and tied Peter in on and Sirius on the other. Peter was stupefied and they fed Sirius the veritaserum. "What is your name?" The minister asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius said in a monotone voice.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" He asked.

"I am an unregistered animagous. I retained just enough of my magic to transform. It kept me sane. When I saw that he was here with my daughter and goddaughter I slipped through the bars and swam to shore. Then I made my way to London to lay low and finally to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Who is the he you are referring to?" The minister questioned.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius replied.

"Why were you looking for Pettigrew?" The minister asked.

"He was the secret keeper for Lily and James I transferred it to him but he turned them in. I didn't want him having a chance to hurt the children." Sirius said.

"Are you or have you ever been a death eater?" He asked.

"No" Sirius said.

Cornelius nodded to my father who gave Sirius the antidote. "You are free to go Mr. Black but you must register your animagous and we will discuss compensation for your imprisonment later." He said as he untied Sirius.

Sirius looked like he was crying and when Aria launched herself into his arms he started to sob. Remus hugged him as well. I looked at my feet fighting the urge to launch myself at him and give him a hug. A few moments later the minister said. "Now for Mr. Pettigrew." He said enervate and Pettigrew woke up looking petrified. My father dosed him with veritaserum.

"What is your name Peter Franklin Pettigrew." He said.

"Are you a deatheater?" The minister asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Where you the secret keeper for the Potters?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"What happened on the night of September 5th 1981?" He asked.

"The dark lord had killed Lily and James after I told him where to find them. I knew Sirius would be after me. I ran. That day though he caught up to me. I shouted that he betrayed Lily and James setting him up. Then I cut off my finger blasted the street apart and escaped into the sewers as my animagous." Pettigrew said.

"You are an unregister animagous as well?" The minister asked.

"Yes. James, Sirius, and all became animagous our fifth year." He said.

"Very well." He nodded to my father. Who administer the antidote.

"Peter Pettigrew I hereby sentence you to the dementors kiss for your crimes." As the Aurors moved to grab Pettigrew he grabbed one of the Aurors wand and shot a spell that caused everyone to go flying into the walls. Everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital wing. My ears were ringing and my head hurt. I felt a cool hand holding one of mine and warm on holding the other. I groaned and opened my eyes. Draco's hand was the warm one. His head was right next to me.

My father was the cooler hand. My mother was sitting next to him her head on his shoulder. His head was against hers and his other hand holding hers. Remus and Sirius were next to Aria and Arabella at the foot of my bed. Braydon next to my parents. and the Weasly's surrounding Fred and George.

I tried to remember what had happened and suddenly it all came rushing back. My head gave a painful throb making me groan. Everyone around my bed woke up. A flurry of questions were thrown at me waking the Weasly's and then Madam Pomphrey came bustling in.

"This girl needs rest so shut it or I will kick you all out!" She said sternly.

Draco glared at the witch daring her to try and make him leave. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Madam Pomphrey cast several diagnostic spells. "You three are lucky you didn't die hitting the stone wall as hard as you did." She said.

The twins were awake now as well. "Take this pain potion and you may go Miss Snape, but take it easy for the next few days you are excused from classes." She said.

I got took the potion then my mum helped me get dressed and then helped me to the door. Draco gave me a hug. "I will see you later ok." He said.

"I am so glad you are ok." Arabella said giving me a hug.

Aria and Remus came up and each gave me a hug. "See you later Phoenix be careful ok." Aria said.

"Behave cub and get plenty of rest." Remus said. I looked to Sirius who was leaning against the wall avoiding me. My eyes stung as he ignored me.

"Uncle Padfoot." I said and he looked the other way.

"Don't call me that Snape." He said bitterly.

"Uncle Padfoot please…. Please don't hate me…" I begged.

He ignored me.

I started to sob. My father looked like he wanted to force feed Sirius poison and my mother looked ready to hex him. "Lets go sweetheart." My mother said gently leading me away.  
"Padfoot I will deal with you later." She said warningly as we left.

Aria and Remus sighed and went over to him.

We made it down to the dungeon and my sobs became sniffles. Braydon followed us next to mum. They put me into bed and mum kissed my forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart. Sirius can be an idiotic arse but he still loves you. He will see the error of his ways soon enough." She said.

"He hates me now. I didn't tell him…" I smacked my hand to my face as I realized they would now know I had previous contact with him.

"WHAT?!" My father snarled. "You have seen him before? You didn't think to mention that?" He said each word was a sharp knife of fury and disappointment.

"I…" I tried to explain.

"Save your lies all you ever seem to do is lie to me… maybe James should have been your father it's so obvious that's what you prefer." He snapped stalking out of the room slamming the door shut.

I started sobbing again first Sirius now my father. I could never seem to do anything right. My mum sat on the bed and hugged me to her. She started rubbing circles on my back.

"Shhhh. He didn't mean that. You know he is just upset. He will come around I promise." She said.

I just clung to her crying for my childhood, my uncle, James, my father, and for all the times I had needed this and didn't have it. For the first time in a long time I cried myself to sleep. I woke up a short time later with Aria in bed next to me. Draco and Arabella sitting in chairs next to the bed talking behind a silencing charm.

Draco caught my eye and dropped the charm. "Jamie!" He said launching himself at me pulling me into a hug. Arabella watching amused.

"You know you're the only person that makes him drop the pureblood decorum." She said smirking.

Draco ignored her and kissed me. "You have got to stop being so reckless! Going after a mass murderer in the middle of the night!" He said.

"I brought back up!" I said.

"Yeah and beside catching him went off without a hitch it was the keeping him that went wrong. Stupid Auror letting him get his wand." Aria said.

Draco said. "Well your both still idiots that could have died."

"OI!" Aria and I said at once.

Arabella said. "I have to agree you both were very stupid. Don't think I won't be talking to Fred about this as well." She said.

Draco scowled at the mention of the redhead. I sighed. "So, what happened." Arabella asked.

Aria and I launched into the tale of what happened. When we were done Arabella and Draco were shocked when we revealed what really happened all those years ago.

"Can't have one year without trouble, can you?" Arabella said.

I shrugged. Aria grinned. "Who wants a boring life." She said.

Draco shook his head. "I swear I am going to have grey hair by the time we graduate. I don't want grey hair at my wedding." Draco said.

"It won't be that much of a difference. Your hairs already so blonde its practically white." Arabella teased.

Aria and I laughed. Draco scowled.

Meanwhile… in the defense against the darks arts quarters.

Remus and Sirius were talking on the couch when they heard banging on the portrait. Remus opened the portrait to see Braydon Potter who quickly stormed past him. Braydon punched Sirius in the face.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU PADFOOT!" Braydon yelled.

For a moment Remus almost thought James had come back to raise hell with Sirius for his treatment of Jamie. "SHE IS YOUR NEICE! SHE CARES ABOUT YOU AND YOU THROW HER AWAY!" Braydon screamed and Remus grabbed him by the arms before he could hit Sirius again.

"Prongslet he needs time to adjust." Remus said still holding back a furious raven.

"MY SISTER IS STILL CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Braydon snarled.

Remus looked at the raven and sighed. He definitely had Lily's temper. Sirius was just shocked. He still hadn't moved. He was just staring at Braydon.

"LET ME GO!" Braydon snarled.

"I am sorry Prongslet ok. It's just knowing that the greasy git reproduced! Let alone that she is my daughters best friend. That they saved me. It's a lot to process!" Sirius said.  
"Exactly! SHE SAVED YOU ARSE AND YOU LEAVE HER! YOU JUST LEFT HER WHEN SHE WAS BEGGING YOU NOT TO!" Braydon said harshly. "If you want anything to do with me or mum, you had better fix this Padfoot." He said before stalking out and slamming the door leaving two stunned marauders in his wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This Chapter is for Erimenthe who has been a faithful reader and reminds me why I write! Also thanks to everyone reading and that leaves reviews! I want more reviews! This chapter is mostly no one's point of view as it shows multiple character interactions. Enjoy!**

For the Children

Braydon had just come back and was still very angry. Just as he approached his sister's door he heard Snape's voice. "Save your lies all you ever seem to do is lie to me… maybe James should have been your father it's so obvious that's what you prefer."

Braydon was furious already this put him close to snapping. He did snap when he heard his sister start sobbing again. Severus Snape slammed the door shut and before he could go to his feet were suddenly stuck to the floor. He heard someone say a silencing charm. Suddenly Braydon Potter was in front of him.

"First Padfoot now you?! Are you kidding me Snivelus." Snape tried to hit him with that comment only to snarl when he was still stuck.

He raised his wand but Braydon said "Expelliarmus." And he then had Severus's wand.

Severus already in a foul mood was ready to tear the little creatin limb from limb. "Let me go Potter!" He said menacingly.

"Oh no Snivelus I don't think so. You see you seem to forget just who actually is James's child. You also seem to forget that I can and will take my sister and my mum back to Australia. I am the head of the house of Potter and Jamie is still under the house of Potter. One of those laws that is very old but happens to work in my favor. Even if mum objected which I don't think she will by the way your treating my sister. Consider this a warning I love my sister and my mum. I can be your biggest asset or your worst nightmare."

Snape glared at the boy. At the moment Snape was feeling a whole host of emotions. Guilt, sadness, anger, humiliation, and pride that the boy was taking his brotherly role seriously. However, being a Slytherin with his pride wounded he lashed out.

"You think you scare me? Your nothing but an arrogant child! Go ahead take the whelp with you. Take your mother I don't need her. I don't need any of you!" He snapped.

Lily who had entered the hallway had tears in her eyes and also anger. "I honestly thought you had changed Sev. I guess that was too much to hope for. I am going home I will collect Jamie's things from your quarters tomorrow and set up her room in my home before summer. I advise you to stay away from her until then. You are not to speak to her outside class and even then, strictly about class. She just cried herself to sleep because of you and Sirius. Perhaps she can forgive you if you both pull your heads out of your arses. I hope you both do, because until you do I want you to stay away from me and my children."

She walked up to Severus and slapped him hard leaving a handprint. She grabbed Braydon by the arm and snatched Severus's wand from him and threw it at his feet. As she disappeared she undid the spell.

Severus Snape never cried but at that moment he slid down the wall and head on his knees cried his eyes out. He had screwed up again and Lily was taking his daughter away. She was leaving him again. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to fight for them he had screwed up but he needed to fix this. He would fix this. With that thought in mind he went to his lab and threw himself into brewing hoping for once in his miserable existence he could fix this.

The next day after a talking with everyone Jamie slipped out of her father's quarters without a word. At breakfast, she was feeling depressed and horrible. Her face was still red and puffy and at moments her heart would clench and tears roll down her face. At the staff table Severus Snape was watching his daughter sadly. He had done this him and that stupid mongrel.

How long had they been talking anyway? When had she run into Black and why hadn't she told him? Why couldn't she tell him? Because you fly off the handle and punish her for every little thing. A niggling voice said in the back of his mind. She can't trust you. You are no better than Dursley smashing her down instead of building her up. Every chance you get you throw James in her face and it's not even her fault. You're a horrible father. SHUT UP! He snapped at the voice. He felt a fresh wave of anguish and guilt. The voice was right. He needed to change. He would change.

Just then the owls flew in and a letter dropped in front of Jamie. She sighed as she opened the letter.

My dearest Jamie,

I am retrieving your things from your father today. I have also forbidden him to speak to you. He needs to understand how to treat others. He doesn't handle emotions well and often lashes out in anger. I am hoping that this will help him learn some self-control. He really does love you Jamie. Sirius love you too. They are both just stuck in the past with their grudges. I am fed up with it and will not allow you to get caught in the crossfire anymore. Remember Jamie I love you and so do they.

See you soon,

Mum

I folded the letter up and placed it in my bag standing up. Since the twins and I were excused from classes I headed back to the dorm with them. We played some exploding snap. Worked on homework a little. Overall, we were very bored. The twins kept exchanging looks letting me know they were concerned about me.

"Mischief, Trouble give each other that look one more time." I said but my voice held no emotion.

"We are just worried." Fred started.

"Yeah you are really quiet." George said.

"You ok?" Fred asked.

"I am fine ok just Padfoot and my dad being arses." I said.

They both gave me a sympathetic look.

After that they tried to make me laugh every chance they got. They turned Filches pants into a tutu and tights and his shoes into ballet slippers. They charmed Mrs. Norris pink and gave my father a tongue tong toffee.

The last one was the riskiest of all and my father was furious. He had giving them detention for a month.

The twins had just grinned at that and said together. "We've set a new record!" and high fived.

Braydon had braved coming into the common room after his classes to check on me. I was shocked when he told me what he had done to Sirius and my father. "You didn't!" I groaned horrified.

"I did and they deserved everything they got!" He said.

"How could you call him Snivelus! That is horrible Braydon! You need to apologize. I appreciate you sticking up for me but I don't want you fighting my battles." I said.

"I will apologize when he apologizes to you." Braydon said stubbornly. I messed his hair affectionately and sighed.

"How did you even find out about that nickname anyway?" I asked.

"Mum, I asked her why dad and Snape didn't get along. She mentioned name calling and when I asked like what she told me." He shrugged unrepentant.

"Still shouldn't call him that its disrespectful as well as hurtful." I chided.

"What he said to you was worse." He argued and I sighed again shaking my head.

Shortly after he left and Aria, the twins and I headed to the Marauders Den. The next day we planned on causing a bit of chaos by giving everyone a modified version of veritaserum. Instead of just causing you to tell the truth when answering questions this forced you to say what was on your mind.

As predicted at breakfast chaos ensued. It started with Lavender insulting Pavarties clothes and Ron going into a monologue about his food. Classes were canceled until the potion wore off which it didn't for the rest of the day. Everyone separated themselves as far as possible from everyone. We slipped into the Marauders den before drinking the antidote. We had planned it so that no one knew it was us. The only things we said by us were.

"This is a great prank"

"I can't believe they said that."

"What is wrong with everyone."

"This is hilarious!"

"I love this chaos!"

Athough Draco and Arabella glared at us and said at the same time.

"I know you did this."

"We regretfully cannot take credit." We all said together.

"Yeah right!" Arabella said

"Pack of liars you are." Draco said.

We all smirked. "Prove it!" We quickly left after that laughing so hard we could barely breath.

The next day everything was back to normal. I was starting to feel better. The twins and I were allowed to return to classes. I couldn't wait for this school year to be over. I needed a break badly.

It was three days later when Severus Snape hating himself for even thinking of this knew there was only one way to get his family back. He had to talk to the mutt and end this bickering for the children. Their daughter were best friends and Sirius was Jamie's godfather unfortunately. They didn't have to be friends but they did have to cordial. Ugh Lily the things I do for you… Severus thought as he knocked on the Defense against the dark arts quarters. He knew the mutt would be there because he had permission to stay here until the end of the school year so that he had a chance to get to know his daughter.

The werewolf answered the door. His eyebrow raised when he saw Severus. "Well Severus isn't this a … surprise. How can I help you?" He asked.

"I need to speak to the… er I mean Black." He said barely refraining from calling Black the mutt.

"What do you want Snivelus?" Black drawled walking towards the portrait with a scowl on his face.

"Padfoot…" Remus warned.

Severus glared and closed his eyes counting to ten to keep from blowing everything and just hexing the idiot.

"Look Black I think it's time to stop the name calling. Our daughters are best friends and you for some reason are important to my daughter. I am here…." He drew in a deep breath gritting his teeth trying to force out the last of the sentence. "To call a truce for the children's sake." He slowly extended his hand.

Sirius stared frowning trying to decide if the Slytherin was be sincere. "Oh, for merlin's sake Padfoot! Grow up! I for one agree with Severus. This ridiculous riverally has gone on for far too long." Remus said exasperatedly. Remus took Severus hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you, Severus, and I for one would like to apologize for my past behavior."

"Thank you, Lupin." Severus said slowly. Still not believing that Lupin had apologized.  
"But Moony…" Sirius whined.

"No Padfoot I mean it you are hurting Aria and Jamie this has to stop! I will not allow you to hurt your daughter and goddaughter any longer. I for one am very grateful Severus is allowing us this opportunity." Remus said cutting Sirius off.

Sirius scowled and looked between the two. Remus gave him a pointed looked. Letting out a pained groan Sirius grabbed Severus hand and shook it quickly. Then he wiped his hands on his robes with a disgusted look.

Remus smacked his arm glaring at him. Sirius just glared back. Severus just rolled his eyes and said. "Here is what I would like to propose. I would like no more name calling. No insulting each other to or in front of the children. No fighting either physical or otherwise. We don't have to be best friends." Severus said shuddering at the thought and then sneered. "Like I would ever want to be, but however I think it best if we were on civil terms. I also request you apologize to my daughter and kindly leave her out of your petty grudge." Severus said.

Sirius was staring at Severus and didn't say anything. "Padfoot." Remus warned again.

"Fine!" Sirius said. "I agree Snape I will apologize to _my_ goddaughter but just so you know I was going to do that anyway. Prongslet seems fond of her and she is half Lily so I guess she can't be all bad. My pup is also likes her and she is a marauder, so I guess I can survive playing nice as much as I still don't like you." Sirius said emphasizing my rubbing in he was still her godfather.

"Believe me Black the feeling is quite mutual." Severus said sneering before turning on his heel and stalking back to his quarters.

"Greasing git." Sirius muttered as soon as he was gone.

Remus smacked him upside the head. "Ow Moony!" Sirius said.

"Behave Padfoot." Remus said.

"What he said in front of the children not all the time. I bet he is doing the same thing." Sirius argued earning a scowl from Remus before he walked off muttering about childish mutts.

After sulking for a bit because he still hated Snape he decided it was time to go talk to his goddaughter. Getting up he headed to the Slytherin common room and knocked on the portrait. A scowling blonde answered the portrait. He vaguely recognized the boy. It was his cousin's boy if he wasn't mistaken Aria had showed him pictures of him.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked snidely.

"I need to speak to Jamie Snape." Sirius said.

"Why do you want to talk to my girlfriend?" The boy demanded. GIRLFRIEND? HIS GODDAUGHTER WAS DATING A MALFOY? Taking several calming breaths Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

"That is none of your business Malfoy. Now kindly go get her." Sirius said annoyed.

"No" The boy said crossing his arms.

"Listen here brat HER FATHER requested I speak to her so go get her or I will make sure he gives you detention." Sirius said.

"Fine." The boy huffed slamming the portrait in his face. Sirius fought the urge to strangle the little menace.

Five minutes later Jamie opened the portrait hole. She refused to look him in the eye and when he saw her face he felt like an utter arse. She looked like crap to put it bluntly she had lost some weight. Her eyes had dark circles under them. Her green eyes that normally sparkled were dull. He had hurt her worse than he ever realized. This was the girl that used to call him "Unca Pafoo" and loved racing on a broom. She would always be his niece. He realized at that moment how stupid he had been.

"Hey pup." He said sadly feeling guilty.

"Hello Black." He winced at the formal title. He deserved that though.

Sirius gently made her look him in the eyes. "Look I am sorry ok! I was an idiot pup and I hope you can forgive your Uncle Padfoot." Sirius said looking at her hopefully.

She looked at him for a moment accessing the truthfulness of his words. "I forgive you." She said before smiling and launching herself into his arms. He hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I really am sorry pup." He said.

She pulled back and stepped away. "I know Uncle Padfoot. I am just glad that you don't hate me." She said.

"I could never hate you pup." Sirius said.  
"Thanks." She said. "I will see you later then?" She asked.

Sirius nodded. She slowly walked back though the portrait feeling better than she had in a long time. She wrote a letter to her mother saying Sirius had apologized to her and she had accepted his apology.

Meanwhile Severus missing Lily and his daughter and even Braydon for some reason was writing Lily as well. Explaining that he had gone to see Black and they had called a truce. He also told her what the truce entailed. He begged her to let him apologize to Jamie and to her. He wanted to see her badly.

The few days later at breakfast two owls dropped down in front of the potions master and his daughter. Lily told her daughter that she was happy Sirius had seen sense and she would be coming to the school later that day to talk to everyone. To Severus she also informed him of her impending arrival and that she wanted to meet with him Sirius and Remus then bring the kids in for a family discussion. Severus sighed in relief his olive branch had worked. He might get forgiveness if this meeting goes well. He could live with seeing Lupin and Black if he got his family back.

Later that day found Remus and Sirius in the Potion Master's quarters sitting on the couch waiting for Lily's arrival. Remus was looking around Sirius was fidgeting like he didn't want to be here and he didn't. Severus was busying himself making tea and trying to forget the two men on his couch.

Lily finally arrived as Severus brought the tea into the living room. "Sirius, Remus!" Lily said hugging the two marauders. She had missed them once she got her memories back. It felt like her family was finally becoming what it should be. She smiled at Severus who was setting tea down on the table "Sev." She said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. His face pinkened a bit and she had to bite back a giggle. She sat next to Severus on the loveseat.

Sirius scowled at that, but kept his mouth shut. Severus lazily draped an arm behind her shoulder. He turned to her. "So, what is this meeting about?" He asked.

"Well I think it's time that we all have a civil conversation and also discuss what happens from here." They all nodded. "So, Sirius what is your plan with my goddaughter? Where are you going to live?" She asked.

Remus looked sad at the mention of Sirius and Aria moving.

"Not sure yet." Sirius said.

"Well there is a nice house in my neighborhood. It has plenty of room and land. The children would enjoy being close together I am sure." She said.

Sirius brightened at that. "That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Remus?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked confused.

"Well your coming too of course I wouldn't imagine leaving you behind." Sirius said.

Remus looked shocked. "You want to keep living with me?" He asked stunned.

"Of course I do Aria is as much your daughter as mine. Unless you don't want to live with me I mean…" Sirius said.

"NO! I mean of course I do I just thought you would want Aria to yourself." Remus said.

"I could never do that to you Moony." Sirius said.

Lily smiled happily. "Great! Now I will set up a time soon that you two can come look at the house."

Remus and Sirius agreed. Severus was silent. "Is there more than one house available near you?" He asked.

"Well yes but why do you ask?" Lily asked.

"Well I was thinking it would be best to have a house to go to there during the summers to stay close to you, Braydon, and Jamie." He said.

"Or you could just stay at my place Sev." She said.

He looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"There is a lab in the basement and I have four bedrooms so there is plenty of room." She said.

"Well if your sure." He said.

Remus was smiling at them. Wouldn't be long now before they reconnected and possibly got married. Sirius was pouting this was not how it was supposed to go. The greasy git was supposed to stay here. He sighed great from the looks that they were giving each other he would be around the greasy git a lot more.

"Now when we all leave for the summer the children are going to need some boundaries." Lily said.

"No cursing." Remus said.

"Letting us know where they are." Sirius said.

"No pranking the adults or any destructive pranks." Severus said.

"Sev they can prank us but I agree on the destructive pranks." Lily said. After seeing the look on his face, she said. "Ok they can't prank you." Severus nodded.

"They must get all their homework done in a timely manner and have it checked over before the next school year.

"Do we all agree then?" Remus said.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Good lets get the children and explain the rules to them." Lily said. Sirius and Remus went to get Aria and Lily Braydon and Severus Jamie.

The children were excited that they would all be close together during the summer. They couldn't wait. Jamie and Aria were already making plans to have the twins visit during the summer. They were all fine with the rules. Soon it ended and Remus, Sirius, and Aria left back to their quarters. Jamie gave Braydon a pointed look. When he didn't do anything she kicked him. He glared at her then got up walking towards Severus.

"I am sorry for calling you that name." Braydon said reluctantly.

"I am sorry for what I did. I am proud of you for standing up to me. However I will not tolerate disrespect understood?" Severus said extending his hand.

"Understood sir." Braydon said shaking his hand.

"Good you both can go back to your common rooms." Lily said and they left.

"Where does this leave us?" Severus asked.

"I think we should see how this summer goes then we will discuss us." Lily said leaving.

Severus sighed. At least it wasn't a there is no us and will never be an us. There was a chance still and he would take that any day.


	15. Chapter 15

His most faithful servant

The year was winding down and exams were fast approaching most days were spent studying at Arabella's insistence. She had once again made study charts for us and even given us some homework planners for next year. "Because you four really need to get more serious about school. We only have two years before our first big test OWL's."

The twins, Aria and I were ignoring this and training Ginny, Luna, Braydon, and Colin Creevy. They were working on becoming animagous. Ginny will be a horse. Her name will be Ember. Luna will be Mystic because of mysterious way of talking she will be a hare. Braydon is a stag and will be Prongslet. Colin was a Labrador Retriever. His nickname would be Retriever.

They would not officially become Marauders until they completed their animagi training. By becoming animagi they would prove their worthy and dedicated to being Marauders and earning their names. Then they would become official Marauders in training and we would begin passing on this legacy. Once Aria, the twins and I all left school they would choose the next four to pass the legacy on.

I was happy. I had a family, both an actual family my parents Braydon and my friends that were as good as family to me. Things had never been better. The twins, Aria and I had been spending a lot of time with Remus and Sirius. They helped us with the history of the Marauders.

I also started helping my father with potions for the hospital wing and St. Mungos it was our time together and since we started it we had grown closer. I loved my dad with everything in me. He was a great man despite his past. Although he wasn't an expressive man I knew he loved me. I was so grateful that we were finally getting along. That we were doing something together. I was honestly considering going for my potion mastery now. Seeing how valuable it was and hearing how few potions masters there were sparked an interest in me.

I think I would play professional quidditch for a while first though. While studying and preparing the best I could. Once my quidditch career was over I would get my potion mastery. Then after that perhaps join the Aurors. I was excited for my future. I may change my mind but I could see myself older doing those things.

I learned a lot about my father during those brewing sessions. I also learned a lot about my mother, and even myself as I found myself finally opening up to my father. I told him the truth about meeting Sirius. I told him about the two-way mirror. I told him everything about my childhood. I told him about the past two years.

The only part I left out were Marauder secrets like the map, the Marauders den, and the fact that I was now a animagous. I also left out that I own an invisibility cloak. Which Braydon and I now share because James was his dad too. I also left out the things Aria, the twins and I had invented. We have invented parchment that if you write the person's name then the message it will appear on their parchment and disappear once they write on it. We have used it to pass messages when we aren't together and to plan. We set the parchment for the code names so if any of us accidentally drop it no one will know who it was. We would be testing distance this summer.

Draco and I were better than ever. Sometimes I could forget the threat of a contract that loomed over our heads. Sometimes I could forget about his prat father. All too soon however reality just had to come and ruin everything. Lucius Malfoy had to ruin everything.

It all started at breakfast when two eagle owls flew into the great hall one in front of Draco and one in front of Arabella. They opened their letters and Draco's face turned ice cold and expressionless. Arabella's face morphed into fury and indignation. Before I could snatch one of their letters. Fred snatched Arabella's.

"Dear Arabella,

Your Uncle and I wish to inform you that we have signed contracts for you and Draco. This summer you will begin your courtships. Please remember that these contracts are binding and do not allow for any outside relationships. Arabella your Betrothed is Blaise Zabini. You are to start lessons with me on the rules of courtship when you arrive at the manor for the summer."

Fred said shocked. Arabella was shaking. "FUCK THAT!" She snarled standing up yanking Fred with her. She took the note from him crushed in then threw it to the floor and stomped on it. "Come on I need your help." She said dragging Fred out of the great hall.

I looked at Draco his face pale and he was still staring at the letter. "Draco?" I asked. He refused to look at me.

"Draco? What are we going to do?" I asked.

His grey eyes were alight with pain. "We knew this day would come…" He said.

"You aren't going to fight this?" I said with disbelief.

I got up and ran as fast as I could. When I made it to my room I threw myself on the bed. I couldn't even cry my whole body hurt so much I couldn't move. I didn't even react when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I was being yanked from the bed.

"GO AWAY!" I snapped trying to get back on my bed.

"Well then I feel insulted." A squeaky voice said.

Ice filled my veins I knew that voice. "Pettigrew!?"

"Come on girl." He said.

"Like Hell!" I snapped. I went for my wand.

"Looking for this?" He said smiling in a way that was just wrong. He twirled my wand in his other hand.

"Bloody Hell!" I said.

"Such foul language for such a pretty girl." He said. A wave of nausea overcame me.

"Now let's go!" He said. When I tried to stomp his cast a spell on me.

When I awoke it was dark out or maybe it was just the room I was in. I was on a old bed. The room had a stale smell to it. It had dust covering the small dresser and nightstand the curtains and bed sheets were outdated. There was a single window. I went to it and looked out. The place was surrounded by woods. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't had a chance to eat breakfast. Over the trees I could see the moon and stars. I knew it was very late but I there wasn't a clock in the room. I checked my pocket to see what he had and hadn't taken. My note parchment was still there when I pulled it out there were six notes.

Shadow: Where are you?

Mischief: Are you ok?

Trouble: Want me to punch the git?

All three: ITS BEEN HOURS WHERE ARE YOU?

Mischief: Arabella says if you are ignoring us that she is going to kill you.

Aria: Jamie? Please let me know your ok we are all so worried."

There was a desk in the room. In the top drawer there was a quill and some old ink. I hastily dipped the quill into the ink.

To All: SOS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE TRAITOR! I DON'T HAVE MY WAND AND HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM.

Shadow: Has he hurt you.

Mischief: I am going to kill him if Arabella doesn't beat me to it. Crap I have to tell her hope she doesn't hex the messenger.

Trouble. Can you do any wandless magic?

I sent back the replies no to Aria and George and of course you would make a joke right now to Fred.

Shadow: We are going to tell your dad, Moony, and my Dad, hang tight and keep us posted.

I tried to smash the window with the chair for the desk but the window was spelled unbreakable. The window was also spelled locked. I tried the door to the front of the room it was locked. I took a bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock. It still didn't open. I cursed under my breath it was either locked by magic or there were locks on the outside. I tried the other door. It led to a bathroom. The bathroom like the bedroom was dated and dusty.

I went back to the desk and tried to find something anything useful. I didn't there was nothing that could tell me where I was or when I was. I wrote a quick not telling them I was confined to a room with a bathroom and that all exits were spelled. I then went to the bed and turned towards the window. I fell asleep staring at the moon.

The next morning I woke and took a shower just for something to do I was utterly bored. My stomach was continually grumbling. I was staring out the window into the forest when the door opened. Just as I thought about hitting him with the chair and went to grab it he shot a spell at it sticking it to the floor.

"For a Slytherin you are so pathetically easy to read." He said.

He shut and warded the door. I backed away from him as he approached unsure of what he was going to do. Stuck my feet to the floor so I couldn't attack him not that I was thinking about it. He placed food on the desk and left. Unsticking me as he did.

I forced myself to pace my food so I wouldn't be sick. Great no clue what to do. He was playing it smart. Either he only played dumb in school or Voldemort had taught him a few things about letting people escape. Probably Voldemort. I relayed the information that I had showered and finally been fed. I asked if anyone had ideas for escape. Of course, no one did.

I dug around the room some more just to find something anything to do. That was when the door opened again once again I was stuck to floor and he put food down.

"We are leaving this place soon. Eat and when I come back we will be gone. If you try anything I will knock you out again." He said before leaving again.

Great! I thought sarcastically. I ate and sulked with no earthly idea on what to do next. I would wait when we moved maybe I would have my chance. At some point he would mess up and I would be able to get away. I would get away. I told myself.

After eating I waited by the door maybe if he came in I could surprise him. He opened the door and I lunged at him. He kicked me and knocked me to the ground. "Nice try." He said before hitting me with a spell.

When I woke up I was on a forest floor. Pettigrew yanked me up he had my arm in a hard grip. His wand pointed at me. I tried to get away and he hit me with a stinging hex. When I kept trying he slapped me. The following days and weeks followed in the same pattern Pettigrew leading me at wand point through forest and on the edge of towns. Anytime we were close to people he would silence me and at night I was tied to tree's. I felt the parchment warming almost all the time telling me they were writing me but I had no chance to check it.

Food was hard to come by and so I was losing weight again. I was loosing hope of ever being able to escape every time I tried he would bind and levitate me if I wanted to ever escape I needed a wand. Pettigrew was growing more and more anxious by the day. He would tie me to a tree and leave for hours at a time. During these times I tried to summon some wandless magic. I tried to get a Lumos to work. After weeks of trying I managed. What I really needed was a cutting spell to cut these ropes. I practiced Lumos strengthening my wandless magic. Then I added a few other simple spells. Over the weeks I was getting better and better. I managed a expeliarmus that was good because I needed my wand back.

Finally, I managed the cutting spell. I pointed my hand up and to the left after a few tries the ropes came off. I hid behind a tree and waited. When he came back and saw I was gone he only had a second to be shocked before I used expeliarmus. My wand flew into my hand and he was thrown back. I ran and ran until I couldn't any more.

Now I had my wand back but no clue of how to get home. After resting against a tree for a little bit I forced myself to keep going. I kept walking and walking hoping to come across someone anyone that could help me.

It got dark and I was resting against a tree when I heard footsteps and rustling leaves.

"You smell that Tocar?" a mans voice said.

"Sure do Naser" Another voice said.

"Hello?" I called hoping they could help. "I am lost can you help me?" I called.

Suddenly two men dressed in furs came into view. One had brown hair and the other was dirty blonde. They were both smiling viciously and had pointed teeth.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The blonde said.

"Awfully far away from Hogwarts aren't you little girl?" The brown-haired man said staring at my wand.

"I was kidnapped. Can you two help me get home? Are you wizards?" I asked.

They both looked at each other. "We were." The blonde said.

"Were?" I asked.

"We got bit." The brown haired one said.

My eyes widened as I realized what they meant. "Your werewolves." I said.

They tensed and prepared to be attacked. I purposely lowered my wand. "I am not going to attack you." I said.

"You're not?" The blonde said disbelievingly.

"Why would I?" I challenged.

"You don't find us vile? You are scared of us?" The brown-haired man asked.

"Why would I be it's not like it's a full moon." I shrugged.

They both looked surprised. "Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"I could ask you both the same." I said.

The blonde said, "I am Naser and he is Tocar." He said pointing to the Brown-haired werewolf.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Tocar asked.

"I am Jamie Snape, and I am not afraid because my Uncle Remus Lupin is a werewolf." I said.

"We should take her to the Alpha." Tocar said.

"Who is your Alpha?" I asked.

"Fenrir Greyback." The blond said.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Ah so you have heard of him then." The Naser laughed.

"Please look I just want to go home." I said.

"Well only the Alpha can help you so…" Tocar said.

"Great! Just my bloody luck." I sighed.

"Well?" Naser asked.

"Ok I will meet with your Alpha." I said defeated.

We walked through the forest for hours before we came into a large clearing. It was filled with cabins. The biggest was in the center. I assumed it was Greyback's. Sure, enough they started leading me towards it.

Of course, I would escape being kidnapped only to fall into the hands of the most vicious werewolf in Britain.

Meanwhile in a small little pub a wizard with watery brown eyes and a rat like face lured a witch into the forest. Once he had subdued her he took her to his master. It had taken nearly a month to get to Albania and find his master. Too bad he hadn't been successful in getting the Potter brat to him. Oh well this witch could be useful.

In Australia Severus Snape and Lily Potter were helping Remus, Sirius and Aria settle into the new house. They were all anxiously awaiting any news. It had been weeks since the children had any contact with Jamie and over a month she had been gone. If she ever saw that rat Pettigrew again she vowed she would kill him. She had just gotten her daughter back only to have her ripped away. The pain of her being gone had driven her and Severus together. They were a couple now. She wondered how Jamie would take the news? She hoped she would have a chance to find out.

Ever since his sister's disappearance Braydon had been angry lashing out at any little thing. He refused to go anywhere or do anything. Aria wasn't much better. She constantly owled the twins to see if there was any news.

At the burrow the twins were constantly locked up in their room writing letters, planning, waiting for any indication of where she was so they could get their sister back. The prophet was in an uproar about Jamie's disappearance.

The whole wizarding world had been turned on its head from the disappearance of a single girl. Including the most unexpected of place like Malfoy Manor.

A girl with short red curly hair and bright brown eyes was nursing her latest injury. She had gotten this one for dressing in muggle clothing and disappearing when she was supposed to be getting ready for a meeting with her betrothed as they referred to him. Arabella however was having none of that nonsense. She would never marry Blaise Zabini. She had started rebelling as soon as she had gotten home. She blamed Jamie's disappearance completely on her Uncle and Cousin. Her uncle for trying to force this barbaric practice on them and Draco for letting Jamie run off.

To start her rebellion she had cut her hair. Her uncle had not been happy. When he continued with preparing her she dyed her hair red. When he still insisted she had pierced her ears. She had started wearing only skimpy muggle clothes and running off to hang with muggles. Her uncle was furious with her.

She also had not spoken a word to her cousin all summer. Part of her felt bad that she was punishing him when he was probably punishing himself plenty but she couldn't stop being angry with him and her uncle. Especially because even though she knew he loved her and yet he played the good boy meeting with the Parkinson's charming them. It made her sick. Even if he had tried to stop every one of her punishments it wasn't enough. So when he knocked on her door she slammed it open angry and ready to let him have it.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled.

"I just came to check on you." He said.

"Like you even care." She said.

"You have got to stop this I know that it hurts I miss her too but you need to stop making yourself a target." He said.

"YOU MISS HER? OH, THAT'S RICH! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN CHARMING PANSY PARKINSON AND HAVENT BEEN UPSET AT ALL. IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE IS GONE CAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A COWARD!" She ranted her face red and her body shaking.

"I may be a coward and it may be my fault but don't you dare say I don't care that she is gone. I would give anything to have her back. I miss her so much it takes everything in me to get out of bed and eat and do anything. I do it because I know when she comes back she would want me healthy. EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR HER. When she gets back there will be no betrothal I can promise you that. I will fight for her till my last breath. Just because I am playing along and being Slytherin about it does not mean I don't have a plan." He snapped before storming out.

She pushed the guilt and pain away and started making her own plans. Plans that her boyfriend had helped her with. The Zabini's and Lucius would never know what hit them.

The first time Arabella met the Zabini's they left soon after Blaise puking his guts out and Mrs. Zabini with a nosebleed. The second Blaise had mysteriously passed out. The third Lucius had canceled because he had ended up with neon pink hair. The fourth he ended up with blue skin. The fifth he had started making mysterious animal noises for hours. Mrs. Zabini was beginning to rethink the contract. Arabella's style was scandalous. She also made a point to through every etiquette lesson out the window when they were around. She had blown chance after chance to show her worth.

When Mrs. Zabini told her Uncle that there would be no contract Lucius had finally had enough of his niece. He used the crucio curse on her. Also known as the torture curse. Arabella had been left pale trembling and sobbing in her room. It only made her hate him more though. The only plus side was that no other purebloods would take contracts after the Zabini's.

Arabella vowed that if her Uncle thought he would get away with this he was wrong. If he thought he could get her to submit to him he was wrong. Lucius Malfoy was going to pay. He would pay for everything he had done. Arabella would make sure of that. Gaining freedom from a betrothal was just the beginning. Playing the pranks, she had were just a taste of what was to come.

Back in the forest…

As I followed Naser and Tocar people came out of the cabins. They watched as we descended towards the Alpha's cabin. I wished I was in Australia with my family. I wish I could see my friends and Draco. A tear escaped as I pictured a smirking Draco in my head. I wondered if I would ever see those beautiful grey eyes again.

We finally made it to the cabin and Naser and Tocar knocked. After a few moments a scarred wizard with brown hair to his shoulders and deep amber eyes answered the door. Spotting me he smiled with pointed teeth.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said.

After I took a deep breath we entered the cabin. My fate in the hands of a werewolf the most savage in Britain. I just hoped I would make it out alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Greyback's choice

The werewolf waited for me to respond. "Hello Alpha Greyback. My name is Jamie Snape I wish for help to get home." I said bowing my head. Hoping the sign of respect and deference would please him.

Tocar and Naser looked shock and Greyback did as I stayed head bowed. "How do you know about our ways witch?" Greyback asked curiously.

"My Uncle Remus Lupin was sired by you. He knows about the ways of the wolf. He taught me and his cub about your ways in case we ever came across a pack. You don't want to anger or insult a werewolf." I said.

Greyback stared into my eyes as if trying to read a complicated book. "So, you know my long-lost cub? I have a grand cub? I never knew Remus had a mate." Greyback said.

"He doesn't Aria Black is his goddaughter after she was orphaned he raised her." I said.

"Hmmm." Greyback said circling me like a delicious meal. He picked up a strand of my hair and sniffed it. I stiffened but forced myself to remain still.

"So, you want me to help you run back to the wizarding world like my cub did. Why on earth should I help the world that took everything from me? The world that turned their backs on my kind. Why should I help you? Witch, you probably will grow up to be just like everyone else. Afraid of us disgusted by us." He snarled, and I fought not to flinch.  
"You are a human just like Remus. I hate how your kind is treated. You are people respectable, people. So, what if you turn into wolves once a month? So, what if you share your mind with wolves?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"I care what kind of person you are. I care how you treat others. I don't care about your furry little problem. You are Fenrir Greyback and I am Jamie Snape. Who cares about the rest. So, are you going to help me or not? The answer to that question will determine what I think of you. Are you going to prove them all right by killing me or prove them wrong and help me?" I said.

I had faced death enough to where in this moment I wasn't afraid. I didn't fear death. Did I want to die? No, but that was out of my hands. I refused to fear Greyback. Just like I refused to fear Wormtail or Voldemort. I wouldn't give anyone that satisfaction. Even if I did get scared I certainly wouldn't show it.

Greyback was staring at me deep in thought. I just watched him standing up straight and patiently waiting for him to decide. Tocar and Naser for their part just stood their observing the scene. They seemed impressed with my bravery and how I treated their alpha.

"Leave us!" Fenrir said ordering the other two wolves. They bowed their heads and left.

Fenrir turned his head to the side and looked me up and down. "How did you end up here anyway?" He asked.

I explained about Wormtail and my escape. He went silent again pacing across the floor. He looked at me again. "You are extremely thin have you not eaten?" He asked. What? Was I too skinny to eat? Was he going to fatten me up first?

"No food has been scarce." I said.

He nodded. "Stay here move and I will kill you don't tempt me." He said.

He left the cabin and I sighed. My mind whirling trying to figure out what to do. He came back moments later. He handed me food. It was some kind of cooked meat.

"You need to eat and then sleep. After you eat I will put some pelts on the floor for you to sleep on." He said.

I furrowed my brow. "So, what does that mean for me? What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"Long term I don't know. That is going to take some careful thinking. For now, you will eat, and sleep and I will decide what to do after I have decided I will tell you." He said.

I nodded painfully forcing myself to eat slowly. After I ate I fell into a peaceful sleep on the pile of pelts he had put on the floor for me. I woke up to the cabin being empty. I went to the restroom and then unsure of what to do sat on the pelts and looked around the cabin. It was simple and had a lot of handmade things. I guess when you can't exactly go into any stores you have to rely on your own skills to survive.

Not willing to be caught snooping or doing anything that could anger Fenrir I decided to wait it out on the pelts. Soon he came back in. He brought me some food and I ate in silence.

"Thank you Alpha." I said quietly.

"The full moon is tonight." He said.

"Oh, and have you decided yet?" I ask. My voice calm but I was sure he could hear my heart racing and sense the fear.

Fenrir gave a feral smile. "I have and since Remus refuses to take his place and you just dropped into my lap you will be my new heir. You will bring Remus home, or you will take his place. Either way tonight you will be turned then tomorrow I will deliver you to Remus. You will return every full moon and one month of every summer. I will be keeping an eye on you. Let's see how the wizarding world reacts when their precious savior is a werewolf." He said.

"Please don't you think it would be more likely to bring Remus home if you sent me back without biting me?" I asked.

"You think that would work?" Fenrir asked.

"I think it would. He thinks you're just a monster prove him wrong." I said.

"You have until the next full moon to get him here otherwise you will take his place. If I have to hunt you down I will kill anyone who tries to keep you from me." Fenrir said.

"Ok." I said.

After dressing in the bathroom and putting my wand in the holster Fenrir stupefied me. I woke up to voices.

"Who brought her to you Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know they knocked on the door and ran. I opened the door and there she was." Remus said.

"Is she ok?" Aria asked anxiously.

"I don't know cub I don't smell any blood though." He said. "That's why we have to wait for Madam Pomphrey." Remus said.

"Have you told Lily and Severus?" Sirius asked?

"Aria could you floo them? I just was so shocked and worried I forgot." Remus said.

I groaned fully coming back into awareness. My eyes snapped open. Sirius and Remus hugged me.

"Cub your awake!" Remus said.

"Are you ok pup? What happened?" Sirius asked.

I hugged them both tightly relieved to finally be home. "I am ok now. I thought I would never see any of you again." I said.

Just then Madam Pomphrey came in. "Ok I need to run some test so out!" She said shooing out the two Marauders who were grumbling in protest.

"Now dear tell me does anything hurt?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "No, I am just hungry and tired." I said.

After shoving some potions in me I fell back asleep. The next time I woke up the hospital wind had the Weasly's, Sirius, Remus, Aria, Braydon, my parents all crowded around my bed.

After a barrage of hugs and chaos as everyone tried to ask questions my father finally silenced everyone. "Let her speak I am sure it will answer many questions." He hissed. I told them everything. Mrs. Weasly was sobbing. Remus looked physically ill. Sirius and my parents were furious. Ron looked shocked. Aria angry and the twins calculating.

Remus was shaking. "He let you go. He could have turned you, but he let you go."

"He really cares about you Remus you should give him a chance." I said.

Remus looked thoughtful and shook his head. "I am glad you're ok and we will check on you later ok?" He said. After Aria and Sirius said goodbye they left.

Soon the Weasly's left to give my family some privacy. My parents hadn't said a word. Mum just kept looking at me teary eyed and Dad just kept looking at me like he was scared I would vanish again. They both hugged me to them and I could tell they never wanted to let go. My family had just left after being bustled out by Madam Pomphrey telling them I needed rest and calm. The doors burst open and Draco and a red head both panting from running raced to my bed.

"JAMIE!" Draco said kissing me and hugging me to him. He had tears rolling down his face. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He said sternly not letting me go. I was shocked that he was actually crying Draco never cried.

After giving him a few more kisses and rubbing soothing circles on his back he expanded the bed and crawled onto the bed next to me. I turned my attention to the red head. "Arabella?!" I said shocked she looked so different!

She smiled at me. She was wearing a crop top and a mini skirt her belly button was pierced as well as her ears. Her hair that used to be long and black was now short and red. "What happened?" I asked.

She told me about her rebellion and her punishments. There had to be some way to get her out of there. I would have to talk to my parents and Uncles to see if they had any ideas. Madam Pomphrey hadn't made an appearance yet and I wondered why.

"I cast a silencing spell on her door." Arabella said smugly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Arabella?" I asked.

"Oh, I am still the same just a bit more fun." She said.

By the time Madam Pomphrey came out we were all asleep. We didn't wake until the next morning. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Black, I suggest you go home now I am sure Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are worried sick. Also, I have been holding off Miss. Snape's parents." She coughed hiding a laugh. "I don't think Severus would appreciate a boy in bed with his daughter."

Draco paled and practically hid behind me making me laugh. Arabella was laughing too. "S' not funny. Uncle Sev will kill me." He grumbled. Too soon they were gone with promises to see me soon.

After a full physical and interview with the Aurors I was allowed to go home to Australia. I was given strict instructions to take it easy and take my potions. I would be on nutrition potions for the next month to get me back to healthy. Arabella, Draco, Aria, and the twins all came daily to help me catch up. I had missed the last three weeks of school as well as finals. I would make them up the week of July 15th.

July came quicker than I thought possible and all too soon the exams were done. I looked forward to the rest of the summer with my family. My dad and I resumed our brewing. Mum was helping me with charms. She even helped me charm dads robes to be neon blue. I loved it dad not so much. We also charmed wolf ears on uncle moony and a dog tail on uncle Sirius.

I had talked to dad and Uncle Sirius about Arabella's situation with her permission of course. Dad warned Lucius to keep his wand to himself or he would make sure he regretted it. Arabella seemed to be doing better for a while until she showed up covered in bruises from Lucius casting a very low powered bludgeoning curse.

Dad took one look at her at I flinched. He looked scary. He went full death eater mode. I had never seen him like that before. He flooed for Uncle Padfoot who looked equally as scary. They flooed to Malfoy manor while mum kept us distracted. When they came back hours later they both looked calmer. You could see they had been hit with a couple of curses. "You look like shit." I said bluntly.

Dad scowled and Sirius smirked. He and dad said at the same time. "You should see the other guy!" We all burst into laughter even dad.

"Good news sweetheart!" Sirius said smiling.

"What is that?" Arabella asked.

"Your never going back there. You're living with me from now on." Sirius said proudly.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"Really?!" Arabella said smiling.

"I told him that as head of the Blacks I had control over where you live. Since he couldn't treat you right then I was removing you. I told him if he tried to come near you are harm you in any way I would dissolve his marriage to Cissa and take her and Draco. Draco may be his heir but if he breaks my rules by the contract when any marriage is annulled by the head of the Black family all children are considered Blacks." Sirius said.

"The only reason I didn't do that is because Draco loves his dad and Cissa loves the bastard. I did place a spell on his wand that makes it impossible to use his wand on anyone with Black blood." Sirius said. Sirius then took Arabella home to get settled.

Arabella no longer needing to rebel turned her hair mostly back to normal but left red streaks in it. She left her piercings and while she started to cover up more she never went back to her bookish look. Thanks to potions her hair was back to long. Now returned to the middle of her back.

The world cup was approaching and the Malfoy's invited me to go with them. Lucius was still angry at my dad, but his wife and son were angry at him. Narcissa had no idea what her husband had done until that day. Lucius had always been careful with silencing charms and never leaving marks. She had almost left him. She didn't on the condition that he followed Sirius's orders and that he leave Jamie and Severus alone. He was not to get revenge. Lucius was never scared of anyone except the Dark Lord and an angry Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Narcissa had also told him that the contract he was trying to make for Draco was over. Draco would marry whom he wanted.

Sirius, Remus, Aria, Arabella, and Braydon were also going. Even the Weasly's were going well most of them anyone only Molly wasn't. Bill and Charlie were coming in to go. Percy who had just graduated and gotten a job at the Ministry was going as well. We were all going to sit in the top box.

When we arrived the Malfoy's had the house elves set up the magical tent. It was two story with a balcony and pillars around the porch as well as a small garden. Draco and Jamie went off in search of Aria, Arabella and the twins. Sirius, Remus, Aria, Braydon and Arabella had their tent set up when they found them. The Weasly's came soon after. There were so many tents and different nationalities. They met the French ambassador Jean Claude and his daughters Fleur and Gabrielle. They conversed happily in French. Arabella and Jamie asking about their school Beuboxtons. It sounded lovely. Fleur said the whole thing was made of white marble. They had beautiful gardens and ice sculpture in their great hall. They had no houses their dorms went by year. There also was no school quidditch team.

They ran into Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. The two were in the Irish camp. Seamus smiled a fake smile and called us over. He introduced us to his mum. She in a very Scottish accent said. "You'll be supporting Ireland, of course. Right?" We muttered yes, but most definitely not. Slytherin self-preservation took over in that moment.

Then they met up with the Weasly's. Mr. Weasly introduced them to Ludo Bagman who had gotten them the tickets. They also met Percy's boss Mr. Crouch who was a lot like Percy. It was funny though because he called Percy Weatherby causing all the kids to snicker. The twins start to call Percy Weatherby much to his annoyance. To Mr. Weasly's annoyance the twins bet all their savings with Ludo Bagman that the Irish would win but Krum would catch the snitch.

All to soon it is time for the match and they head up to the top box. On the way there they stopped for souvenirs. Jamie bought herself a model Victor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker. She also bought herself a pair of omni oculars. Aria, Arabella, and Braydon got them too. Ron and the twins got Irish hats. Jamie bought Ron, Ginny, and the twins omni oculars as well. Up in the top box was the minister of Magic who greets Jamie like an old friend. Percy looks extremely jealous at this. I sit in the row behind the Weasly's next to Draco who is next to Narcissa. Next to me was a empty seat and next to that seat was a cowering house elf. I asked her what her name was she told me it was Winkey. She was saving a seat for her master Bartimus .

Ludo Bagman comes up and announces the beginning of the match. He introduces the team's first then their mascots. The Irish had real lepracons holding lanterns. They made the shape of a giant dancing lepracon in the sky. Then fireworks that exploded saying GO IRISH. Bulgaria who's scarf and hat I was wearing had veela's as their mascots. When the veela started to dance all the men went crazy. Draco somehow had control. Percy, Mr. Weasly, and Fred did two. Ginny had to hold Ron back. Fred had to hold George back.

The match began and they all watch through their omni ocular's. The Irish chasers were a lot better than the Bulgarian chasers. They scored sixty points quickly. Every time the Irish scored the Lepracons would dance. Whenever Bulgaria scored the Veela would dance.

Krum desperate to stop Troy the Irish Seeker from getting the snitch dove into a steep dive Troy followed and Krum pulled up at the last second leaving Troy to plow into the ground. The omni oculars showed a replay and had written the Wonski feint one of the most death defying tricks in a seekers arsenal.

Troy was treated quickly by mediwizards. The referee said no foul. The call infuriated the Irish fans and the Veela. The lepracons made a sign HA HA HA! This only infuriated the Veela more they started dancing and the referee with a weird look on his face started making a fool of himself dancing.

Bagman's voice boomed out. "Someone slap the ref!"

One of the others down on the field did and he came back to his senses. The referee started yelling angrily at the Veela.

"Well, this is a first. Apparently, the referee is trying to send the Veela off." Bagman said excitedly.

The veela morphed into bird like creatures and started throwing fireballs. After the veela were forced to calm down the lepracons made a very rude gesture in the air. The game started back up and soon in was one eighty to twenty. Krum then suddenly sped through the air. Troy was close behind. The Irish shot a bludger at Krum that hit his nose. He just kept going a second later he was holding the snitch. The Irish won but Krum had caught the snitch. Krum refused medical help. Both teams came up to the box to shake hands with the Minister. The Lepracons in celebration rained gold down on the whole crowd. As his children clambered to collect some he said.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you it disappears after a few hours." He smiled.

The kids were all disappointed. The Weasly's left and the Malfoy's took Draco and I back to the tent. That night we were all sleeping after the eventful day when Draco woke me up.

"We need to run now!" he hissed.

He yanked me out of the bed and his wand was out. He led me into a forest. Tents were ablaze. People were screaming and running. Death eaters were marching down the center setting fire and the muggle family that ran the campsite were in the air spinning like tops. I went for my wand only to realize it was gone. Before I could panic Aria, Arabella, Braydon, and the Weasly children except Bill, Percy, and Charlie. Everyone of age had gone to help.

We followed them into the forest. Ron kept making comments to Draco saying his parents were out there in mask. I wouldn't doubt they were, but I told Draco to ignore him. All of us stuck in a tight group. We heard someone shout "Mords Morte!" In a flash of green light a skull appeared in the sky. The skulls mouth opened and a snake crawled partially out. Suddenly there was a crack of apparition. "Duck!" Draco yelled just as a barrage of stunners came our way.

"STOP! STOP! THOSE ARE MY KIDS!" Mr. Weasly yelled.

Barty Crouch was scowling at us. "Which on of you conjured it!?" He demanded.

"Barty there just kids." Arthur Weasly said.

"I swear we didn't do it!" Arabella said.

"Likely story." Amos Diggory said.

"Its true we heard it over there. It was a males voice." Aria said pointing to the left of us.

"We will see about that." Barty Crouch said heading into the bushes wand drawn. He came back with a house elf and a wand.

"My elf and she had a wand!" He said furiously.

"Your elf?" Amos said.

"Yes. Don't get any ideas I don't teach my servants how to conjure the mark." He said. Then he added. "Whoever cast it must have disapparated and my elf picked up the wand." He said.

I looked at the wand. "OI! That's my wand!" I said.

"So you admit it then!?" Amos said turning to me.

Before I could retort Arthur cut in. "Amos look who your talking to! You have accused the two most unlikely people!" Mr. Weasly said.

After they woke Winkey up and questioned her Mr. Crouch dismissed her from his service. It was hard to watch as Winkey sobbed and begged. I talked to Mr. Crouch and decided to take the elf off his hands. She could help Dobby at the school during the school year. During the summers she could help clean Grimwald place with Dobby.

I couldn't believe someone conjured the Dark Mark. I shuddered as I thought about that same mark on my fathers left arm. He had showed it to me only once when I forced him to tell me about his part in the previous war. He had been honest and I know how hard that was for him. I trusted that he regretted it and would never take that side again.

The rest of summer went by quickly and quietly. Except one night I had a dream. There was an old man whom lived in Little Hangleton. He took care of the manor. The family that lived there before had died. The person that owned it now was never there. He had it for tax reasons. Frank was a veteran and in his old age had trouble getting around. His knee was bothering him again and that was why he was up in the middle of night fixing a hot water bottle to help his aching leg. He noticed a light coming from the manor and went to investigate. When he got to the second floor he heard voices.

"Place me by the fire Wormtail." A high-pitched voice demanded. The scuffing of a chair and then silence.

"Master what now?" A simpering watery voice said.

"We wait my most faithful shall go to Hogwarts and make sure the girl is brought to us."

"Must you use the girl? Surely there is someone easier that fits the criteria. Let me go find someone." The man pleaded.

"NO! I have my reasons Wormtail for using the girl. Have you grown tired of caring for me?" Voldemort demanded.

"No my lord its just the girl is so well protected it would be quicker and easier to use another." Wormtail said. "Besides I am the reason this plan will even work I brought you Bertha Jerkins." He said indignantly.

"Watch it Wormtail I am his most faithful and will actually bring him the girl." A third voice said.

"Yes and she was most useful before I had to kill her." Voldemort said.

The old man was about to call the police these people had commited murder and it sounded like they were planning another. Before he could move a giant snake slithered past him. The man and the snake hissed back and forth.

"Nagini tells me there is a muggle man listening let us great him properly." The man said.

The door was opened fully and a man with watery blue eyes was looking at him petrified. "Turn me around Wormtail." Voldemort commanded Wormtail did and Frank screamed before he heard Avada Kedavra.

Back in her bed Jamie Snape sat up abruptly breathing heavily clutching the angry red scar on her forehead. She was drenched in sweat. The dream that had been so vivid quickly fled from her mind.


End file.
